


Glow

by Str4y



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alien Character(s), Alien Culture, Alien Planet, Aliens, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Anal Sex, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Consensual Sex, Drooling, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Graphic Description, Heavy Angst, Hunting, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Gore, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Outer Space, Partners to Lovers, Past Character Death, Temporary Character Death, Tier System, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 38,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23957002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Str4y/pseuds/Str4y
Summary: Jisung loves hunting on his home planet. He also really loves fucking. Jisung loves being free to do whatever he pleases, and everything was going smoothly until an incident traps him and his partner in the home of a hungry hellhound.Now Jisung has to work with an unlikely mutt to survive while trying not to fall deeper in love with his partner—who now shares a bed with him.A hellhound and a glow worm temporarily teaming up, what could go wrong?
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin
Comments: 154
Kudos: 470





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Someone write my summary for me 😭
> 
> I’ve decided to drop this a little early since it’s May. This is Glow, an alien Minsung fic that I’ve been slowly working on instead of completing other WIPs and such. 
> 
> 💛 M i l d W a r n i n g s💛
> 
> —this is a fantasy universe where aliens hunt for their meals. In this world it’s normal for them to kill other species for food. There will be no permanent character death to any skz member featured, however there will be multiple random character deaths of unnamed aliens.
> 
> —SPOILERS but another mild warning: in the first chapter close to the end Jisung and Minho engage in sexual content that may seem odd based on Minho’s reactions afterwards, they’re explained later in the chapter why he reacts the way he does and throughout the fic. 
> 
> —It’s all consensual!

“Ah, Minho!” Jisung threw his head back, eyes rolling along with his hips. 

“What?” 

“It feels so amazing!“ 

Jisung took a deep inhale as the liquid ran down his chin , mouth slacking open. He was in an absolute trance, body trembling over the mess beneath him. 

“You done yet?” 

With a growl Jisung turned his attention to Minho, face mask at his chin as his eyes were glued to his phone, arms crossed and completely relaxed. As if this wasn’t the best time of Jisung’s life—

“You’re such a slob.” Minho clicked his tongue, glasses at his nose as he gave Jisung a look of disgust, the corner of his top lip curling upwards. 

Jisung pulled himself up, fingertips coated in the liquid as he shook them off into Minho’s face, the man only snarling in reply. 

“Would you rather I be clean about it? Jisung asked, glancing down to the man with the torn stomach, intestines on display and ribs licked clean of their meat. 

Minho raised his fist to hit him as the liquid—green blood, coated his white t-shirt from Jisung’s fingers. 

“Am I a fucking towel?”

“You might as well be, you soggy bitch.”

Minho lowered his fist, pulling his leather jacket over the spots at his shirt that had already started to soak and stick the shirt to his skin. 

“Let’s just go before someone sees us.”

“Why? Wouldn’t that make for round two?” Jisung smirked, stepping over the corpse to press his body against Minho’s, trapping the elder at the wall. 

Minho scoffed, pulling his phone back up to presumably text someone that wasn’t Jisung. 

Jisung rolled his eyes at that, pulling away with a smirk at the mess that now coated Minho’s white shirt, “messy.”

“Hyunjin said we should hurry up before we get caught.”

“You worried we’ll finally be executed?” 

“If we don’t leave in ten minutes before our curfew, yes.”

Jisung huffed, glancing down to their meal before licking the blood from his finger, “okay, fine.”

Minho was boring. 

How Jisung got stuck with the biggest prude in the galaxy was appalling. 

But with how the world was, he had no choice. It was either he stuck with Minho or be shipped off to another planet—in Hyunjin’ words. False, but enough to get Jisung to listen. 

“How long before he decomposes you think?” Jisung asked as he settled his chin at Minho’s shoulder. 

Minho was sitting in the seat in front of him. They took the bus. They always did. This particular bus driver knew who they were, knew that it was best to not ask what all the blood was. 

Seungmin knew that they weren’t to be messed with. 

“This species takes approximately three hours to melt down to green goo.”

Jisung shuddered at that, “one day I wanna watch—“

“We can’t. Hunting hours are strict.”

Hunting hours. Boring. This planet was boring. 

“I wanna eat better. I’m sick of leftovers.”

“Good luck, breaking into houses isn't permitted.” Minho was still glued to his phone. 

Jisung sighed, leaning back into his seat, “This planet sucks.”

“Yup.”

Jisung pulled himself up from his seat, walking up to the bus driver who was glancing up into his mirror to watch Jisung like a hawk. He feared him, clearly. 

But that was for the best. 

Jisung glanced at the only other passenger—a woman with hollow eyes, head tilted slightly blood coated her lips. She’d hunted too. Jisung had no idea what she was, but she definitely didn’t seem harmful by her blank stare. And she was clearly as scared of Jisung and Minho as Seungmin was. She must’ve been a weaker tier. Maybe even a six with how terrified she looked. 

Jisung didn't care, he and Minho were tier three. 

He stopped behind Seungmin, eyeing the man in the mirror, “Hey, do you know any good hunting grounds around here?”

“Jisung, leave him alone.”

Jisung glanced back, Minho too occupied to stop him. 

“Like, I appreciate this place but...I’m getting tired of drunks.” Jisung swung his arms around Seungmin’s neck. He smelled good. But he was off limits. All government workers were—which was such a bummer. 

“I—“

“Jisung.” Minho’s voice was more stern. But Jisung ignored that. 

Jisung let his nose brush against the man’s skin. “Ah, government employees smell so good.”

“I don’t know for sure...the tier twos always hunt downtown—“

“Downtown? Why don’t you take us there sometime?”

Seungmin gulped, sweat running down his temple. 

“You know I won’t hurt you, right? You’re the best driver in town.”

“I…” 

Jisung was annoyed that he didn’t get an answer. But he was way more annoyed with how he flung from behind Seungmin to the back of the bus. 

And how did that happen? 

Jisung’s eyes widened with realization as the bus flipped, Seungmin the only one not being ragdolled around due to his seatbelt as glass shattered around them. 

And within seconds the bus was on its side, the woman from the right side of the bus now covered in blood that was most certainly hers, a black inky consistency that had splattered against the window and roof of the bus. Ick. It took Jisung a moment to realize the black blood could have only meant two things. She was either a tier six bug or somehow a tier one—Jisung’s bets were on bug. And she bled profusely. But Jisung knew she wasn’t dead. 

Like Minho, who was also bleeding. 

Oh fuck. Minho. 

Jisung pulled himself up from where he’d landed, stumbling to the man who had the holographic slime oozing down his mouth.

“Minho, get up!” Jisung patted Minho’s cheek harshly, the man letting out tiny murmurs that showed he was okay enough. 

Jisung could hear it. That snarl. 

Fuck. 

“Minho get up! We’re being hunted, get up!”

Jisung had never been on the receiving end of hunts. Especially not—this was clearly illegal. Hunting a government bus was illegal. Whoever this was...whoever was doing this—shit. 

“Minho!” Jisung heard another growl, more low pitched. 

He knew those sounds. Knew what kind of creature had done this. 

Only a tier one could flip a bus from the track like that. 

And tier ones were to be avoided at all costs. Especially during hunts. 

“Minho!”

Minho rolled his head to the side, slime oozing down his neck from where he must’ve smacked his head. 

“What?” He whispered, glasses hanging off his face and shattered, yellow eyes staring hard into Jisung’s own. 

“We have a problem...we need to go.”

“What?”

“Minho, we’re being hunted.”

Minho blinked, moving himself upright, reaching back to pull glass from the window out of his shoulder blade, “that’s impossible…the bus must have knocked off track—“

Minho’s eyes widened at the sound of growling. 

“We have to go.” Jisung whispered, hands shaky as he pulled Minho from his spot against the window he’d been sitting peacefully at just moments before. 

Minho nodded, finally understanding as he grabbed Jisung by the hand, tugging him towards the front of the bus. 

“Damn…” he whispered out as they passed the woman still passed out, ink running along the roof of the bus. 

“Wait, we have to get Seungmin!” Jisung panicked as Minho stepped through the broken front window. 

“What? Why?!”

“He’s a government employee!” Jisung shouted back, the growls growing. There must’ve been a dozen of them...shit. 

“Yeah they’ll be feasting happily—“

“He’s human.” Jisung shuddered, bringing his fingers up to reveal the red blood he’d swiped from the seatbelt, blood trickling down Seungmin’s forehead from where he must’ve smacked his head. 

Minho gave a Jisung a pitiful look, “shit, okay…”

Jisung ripped the seat belt, catching Seungmin as he fell from his constriction into his arms. 

“He’s so heavy…”

“No shit, humans are heavy.” Minho pushed Jisung aside, hauling Seungmin onto his back before rushing out of the window. 

Jisung followed fast, glancing back to the ink-covered woman before racing after Minho. 

Where would they go? They were miles from their home. What if those tier ones tracked them with Seungmin’s blood?! 

“Jisung, you’re bleeding.” Minho whispered as they settled down an alley. 

They could still hear those growls. 

“Shit, I’m fine.” Jisung helped lower Seungmin, feeling his neck where he knew humans had their pulse. 

“Is he okay?”

“He’s alive.” Jisung responded, “but we need to get home…”

Minho let out a huff, tapping his screen that Jisung could tell had smashed, “we were a few stops from Eight”

“Where are we?” Jisung sighed, petting Seungmin’s hair as he crouched down to examine the human. 

“District six.”

“Shit.” 

Six was bad. The area was a big mix of tier twos and ones. They usually left threes alone, but clearly with the bus incident…Jisung wasn’t so sure now. 

“Do you think they knew we were on the bus?”

Minho shook his head, “I don’t know. I’ve never heard of a bus being taken out like that…”

“Tell Hyunjin we’ll be—“

“He knows. He’s freaking out.” Minho tapped at his smashed screen, “the authorities can’t do anything about it while it’s tier one hunting hours.”

“But they took out a bus?! Do they not care about the human—“

“No. Probably not.” Minho sighed before dropping his phone at the sound of a high pitched scream followed by snarling. 

They were so close. 

“We need to move…”

“Where?!” Minho was for once breathless, and clearly didn’t know what to do. 

Jisung didn’t know what to do either. 

“Maybe we can...knock around and—“

“Oh perfect. The tier ones who are sniffing around will love that. 

“Tier ones are out hunting—“

“Even better. Give a tier one who comes home later a whole human, perfect. We’d basically be feeding the whole family for weeks.”

Jisung bit his lip, “what else can we do? It’s either that or those tier ones are going to kill us. They don’t discriminate and they don’t care, Minho.”

Minho gave Jisung a worried look, “shit…”

“Or...we could break in.”

Jisung jumped at that, giving Seungmin a look of surprise only matched by Minho’s. 

“What?” Jisung asked. 

“A tier one...I know some of their houses. I can...we can break in. They never lock their doors.” Seungmin had blood running down his temple still. Which wasn’t good. 

“They’ll kill us?” Minho whispered. 

“I drive one home sometimes...he won’t kill me.”

“Great, he won’t kill you, he’ll kill us.”

“No...he won’t.” 

Jisung helped Seungmin stand, giving Minho a look that had Minho shaking his head. 

“Jisung—“

“What choice do we have?” Jisung held Seungmin close, Minho’s expression so mixed. 

“He won’t hurt you...I promise.”

“After all the shit we’ve given you…” Minho was terrified. 

“He won’t. I swear.” Seungmin coughed, red blood smacking Minho’s cheek. 

Jisung watched Minho close, his friend shaking as he wiped the red from his face as fast as he could. 

“Minho...we need to go.”

The growls. The growls had Minho trembling. 

“Okay, shit...okay.”

Jisung lost track of how long they’d walked, how many times they’d stopped with every growl. But with Seungmin’s guidance they reached their destination, Minho rushing to open the back door that was, unbelievably, unlocked. 

Tier one. Jisung had never stepped foot in a tier one's house. He shuddered at how...it was so glamorous. So beautiful. 

There was a whole ass chandelier. 

“Couch…” Seungmin whispered, Minho and Jisung settling him down quickly and carefully. 

“What should we do?” Jisung asked, leaning down to gaze into the human's eyes that looked more and more hollow within minutes. 

“Jisung…”

Minho was looking at him with shaky pupils. 

“We have to help him…”

“What if they come back...they’ll kill us—“

“He won’t hurt you, I swear!” Seungmin clutched the side of his head as he shouted. 

Jisung pressed his palm to Seungmin’s head, eyes fluttering. 

“Jisung don’t—“

Jisung really shouldn’t. But what choice did he have? 

Well he could have just pressed a cloth to Seungmin’s head. But the blood was getting to him. Luckily he had way more control then Minho did when it came to human blood. 

Seungmin winced as Jisung pulled his hand away, “better?” 

“You can heal?” Seungmin asked, reaching his fingers to clasp the area that had been healed, the jagged cut glowing for seconds before fading. 

“Yeah...we’re not entirely monsters.” 

“I didn’t think you were—“

“Seungmin, who lives here? What is he?” Minho peeled his jacket off, that green blood from earlier mixing with the slimy blood from himself. It looked interesting together. 

“It’s better if you don’t know…” Seungmin sighed, leaning back into the couch with a sigh. 

Minho didn’t like that answer. He lay his jacket at the coffee table before leaving the room. 

“Minho—“ Jisung started after him before Seungmin’s hand wrapped around his wrist tight, “what?”

“He’s okay...this guy lives...alone.” The way Seungmin said that had Jisung raising his brow in question. 

“Seungmin, who lives here?”

Seungmin took a deep breath, lips parting as if he was about to answer before Minho yelled from the back. 

“Minho—“

Jisung tried to rush for his partner, only for Minho to come back with a picture frame in hand, mouth wide in shock. 

“Minho?” Jisung felt Seungmin’s hand slip from his wrist as he went to stand beside Minho, chin at the man’s shoulder as he examined the photo. 

Oh. 

OH. 

Jisung’s eyes widened as his eyes ran from the photos to Seungmin’s, and then back to the photo. 

Seungmin. Seungmin was in this photo. But this couldn’t be his house. 

No. It wasn’t just Seungmin’s. He did however, live here. But it wasn’t just his home. 

“You’re—“

“Yes.”

“How?”

“We married on another planet.” Seungmin sighed, bringing one of the pillows into his lap. 

“You—wait, were those things...who were they hunting?” Jisung asked as Minho crossed the room, hands in his hair. 

“It could have been me, honestly.”

“You...you know this is like...this is so illegal. This is—“

“I told you it happened on another planet.” Seungmin spat, “I didn’t choose to come here. He did.”

Jisung took a deep breath, “what the fuck did you get us into…?”

Seungmin shot Jisung a look, “I didn’t ask for your help. You didn’t have to drag me out of that bus.”

“We’re fucked…” Jisung turned to Minho, “Minho what the fuck are we going to do—“

“I don’t know.” Minho spoke flatly, hands tight in his hair as he looked out the window, “I don’t know Jisung…”

“They know that we...those tier ones are going to hunt us down now. They have Minho’s scent from the bus we—“

“I’m sorry.” Seungmin sighed. 

“What the fuck…”

“When Changbin gets in, he’ll take care of it…”

“If your husband hasn’t already been torn apart.” Minho spat, smacking the expensive lamp from the side table into the wall, the loud shatter causing Seungmin to shiver, “I should eat you right now—“ Minho glared, eyes menacingly bright. 

“Minho stop—“

“Threaten him again and I’ll tear your spine out, slug.” 

Jisung froze. The growl caused Minho to turn towards the sound, eyes wide. 

If Jisung didn’t know any better, this man didn’t look that scary. If it wasn’t for that growl, the tattoos running up both of his arms, and various blood coating the man’s white shirt, Jisung would think he was harmless. 

Holographic. He had holographic blood on his pants leg. Oh god—

Minho settled against the wall, heart racing so fast Jisung could hear it. 

“Changbin, they saved my life—“

“Thanks for the home cooked meal, Seungmin.” The man smirked, inching to Minho as low growls left his throat. 

“Changbin!” Seungmin yelled out, the shorter man turning to give Seungmin and Jisung a wide grin. 

He had holographic blood on his teeth. He—

“I was kidding Seungmin, I’m full.”

Minho’s heart beat fell fast, but his eyes were still filled with panic as Changbin crossed the living room. 

“Changbin, how did they find out?”

Changbin’s eyes were so dead set on Minho. And Jisung didn’t like that. Oh—it’s because he was still bleeding. 

Minho flinched as Changbin reached him, fingers scooping some of his blood onto his fingers, sticking them into his mouth immediately. Those low growls were horrifying...

Jisung shuddered, crossing the room slow to take Minho’s trembling hand. 

“I don’t know how they found out. If they did. They might have just been really hungry,” Changbin whispered, eyes full of hunger as Jisung tugged Minho back. 

“Hungry enough to flip a government bus?”

“How do you know these two weren’t the targets?” Changbin asked, licking his lips. 

Jisung came to the conclusion that he didn’t like this man. 

“They’re tier threes…”

Changbin sighed, “yeah I can smell them.”

“There was a woman with us...in the bus,” Jisung whispered, head low as Changbin’s eyes finally left Minho. 

“Oh? What tier?” He asked, tilting his head in wonder. 

“Five or six probably...nothing scary at all.” Jisung shivered. 

“Hmm...you two hunted tonight, right?”

“Your relationship is illegal...this must be you—“ Jisung started before getting a low growl in reply. 

“Who did you hunt?”

“Whoever was out...drunks.” Minho replied, giving Jisung’s hand a weak squeeze. 

“Well if they were after Seungmin, they would have killed me instead of sharing holographic slugs with me all night.” Changbin smirked, licking at his teeth. Jisung didn’t like that term at all. 

“Just...some drunk.”

“Some green sludge drunk?” Changbin ran his blood coated fingers down Minho’s shirt, blue and gold from the man's fingers mixing with the other colors on his shirt. 

“They’re not illegal…” Minho whispered. 

Changbin shot Minho a look, “do you ever study your prey?”

“No.” Minho admitted, “fair game is anyone out at that time.”

“Looks like you picked the wrong sludgie, boys.” Changbin pouted, but it was a fake pout. A taunting one. 

“Wait, you don’t think they were hunting me?” Seungmin sounded relieved. 

“Nah. I think these two fucked up. Those tier ones would’ve probably left you alone once they saw your blood.”

Minho shuddered at that, Jisung giving him a quick look that Changbin must’ve caught. 

“Ah, would you have eaten my husband if you had the chance?”

“No, humans are illegal—“

“There’s a lot of rules that people break here.” Changbin was dead set on Minho, like he knew he’d break at any moment. 

“Changbin, leave them alone—“

“Why? Why shouldn’t I kick them to the curb?”

“They’re good people.”

“You mean food.”

“No, good people.” 

Jisung was surprised to hear that. They weren’t...they’d never really threatened Seungmin, but all this time he figured that Seungmin was scared of them. 

“Fine. When hunting hours are up you guys should head home.”

“Do you think they care about hunting hours?” Jisung spat as Changbin turned. 

A low growl. 

Jisung stepped in front of Minho, the shorter man turning to give him a scowl, “You’re lucky I’m not kicking you out now—“

“If they’re hunting us they’ll kill us the second we leave.”

“Not my problem—“

“They can stay. Just until we figure out what’s going on, okay?” Seungmin sighed, rubbing his head, “it could still be me they're after.”

Changbin glanced at the green stain on Jisung’s pants, “I have a feeling it’s not you but...sure. They can stay.”

With that, Changbin disappeared around the corner, the sound of footsteps going up stairs causing Jisung to shudder. Stairs. That was such a luxury. 

“I’m so sorry about that, he’s not...he’s just protecting me.” Seungmin pulled himself up from the couch, “Don’t...stress. You’ll be safe here—if it’s you they’re after.”

“I hope it was that girl who was with us...she...she was out of place, wasn’t she?” Minho whispered. His heart was racing again. 

“Maybe...I’ve never seen her before.” Seungmin replied. 

“It could be as simple as that then,” Jisung gave Minho’s hand a reassuring squeeze, the man’s eyes landing on his own, “yeah?”

Minho nodded at that. 

“You guys can take the spare bedroom—“

“You have a spare bedroom?” Jisung asked curiously, rolling his thumb along his partner's knuckle. 

“Yeah...you don’t—nevermind, don’t answer that.” Seungmin flushed, “yeah, we do. It’s up stairs. If you follow me I can show you.”

“Thanks…” Jisung gave Minho a weak tug. His heart was beating so fast. Jisung wasn’t sure if it was fear or hunger. 

Human blood was insatiable. And that encounter from earlier could have still been lingering...either that or he was just terrified of Changbin. Or both. 

Jisung and Minho found themselves in a rather large room. There was only one bed but it was huge. They’d manage. They were so used to their bunk beds in their crowded room...this was so different. 

“Nobody will break in.”

Jisung hadn’t thought of that. 

“Tier one home. We’ll be fine.” He said, rubbing at his neck, “thank you for saving me—“

“We don’t know if they were after you—“ Jisung started before being cut off. 

“If they were. You guys could have eaten me earlier, but instead you helped me.”

“You’re a government worker…” Minho whispered, standing awkwardly. 

“I can give you guys some clothes if you’d like...and there's a bathroom attached to the room.”

Jisung had never had that luxury. 

“Thank you.” Jisung smiled, “for not...thank you. I’m sorry if we’ve ever...threatened you.”

“You guys never have.” They totally had. At least Jisung had. 

“Why were you so skittish around us…?”

“I guess I was scared...but clearly you’re harmless.”

Harmless was usually an insult. But in this sense, maybe not so much. 

“Let me know if you two need anything. I’m sorry about Changbin he’s just—“

“Overprotective.” Jisung laughed, keeping an eye on Minho, who’s heart wasn’t slowing down at all. 

“Yeah...anyways I’ll be right down the hall. Changbin won’t hurt you, I swear. You guys can use whatever you want in here and I’ll go get some fresh clothes.”

Human clothes would have Seungmin’s scent. 

“Are they—“

“I’ll deodorize them.” 

“Thank you.” Jisung took a deep breath as he sat at the bed, careful not to get anything on the brown quilt throw. 

The second Seungmin left the room Jisung turned his attention to Minho, “hey, calm your heartbeat man—“

Minho was on his knees within seconds, panting as the sound of his heart got louder. More aggressive. 

He’d kill himself if he didn’t calm down. 

“Minho…” Jisung crawled off of the bed, cupping Minho’s face in his hands, the elders breath so uneven with panic.

“We...what the fuck are we going to do?” Minho asked. 

Jisung took a deep breath, reaching his hands to Minho’s ears, pressing his index against the sharp tips. 

Minho shuddered into himself, heartbeat jumping. 

“If you don’t calm down...you give me no choice,” Jisung whispered, running his fingertips along Minho’s ear, the elders breaths changing from panicked to—

“Stop.” Minho grabbed Jisung’s hands, “Don’t do that—“

“What else am I supposed to do? You’re going to give yourself a heart attack and die.” Jisung broke Minho’s weak grip, rubbing his index and thumb along the tips of his ears again, Minho letting out a small whine as he curled into Jisung. 

Jisung probably could have also made Minho mad to change his heart rhythm...but the consequences of angering Minho...this was easier. 

“Jisung…” Minho gasped, moving his hand to clutch at Jisung’s chest, mouth gaping to release a noise he’d never heard from his friend. 

A moan. 

Jisung knew very well how sensitive their ears were...and how much power something like this had over their heart rhythm. Minho’s heart would definitely shift. 

“Jisung...Jisung.” Minho released another moan, pressing himself into Jisung, the feeling of Minho bucking his hips gently against Jisung’s causing him to release an uneven breath of his own. 

It was either this or pissing Minho off. Jisung knew that. 

Jisung moved one of his hands from Minho’s ear, tucking hair behind as he leaned in to run his lips across the point. 

“J-Jisung!” Minho bucked his hips again, clutching Jisung’s shirt tight. His heartbeat was definitely changing. 

Jisung took a deep breath before running his tongue from the base of Minho’s ear to the tip 

Yeah. His heartbeat was fine now. 

Minho was shaking, eyes at the carpet below as his breaths evened out. 

“You good?” Jisung asked as he pulled away, getting an annoyed glare from Minho before the man pulled himself up, hand cupping the ear that Jisung had licked. 

Minho turned away, the bedroom door opening just in time. 

“Here are some clothes.” Seungmin spoke, a bandage at his head although Jisung had healed him earlier. 

“Thanks.” Jisung smiled, taking the clothes and looking back to Minho who was on his phone, probably talking to Hyunjin as his hand cupped his ear tight. 

Seungmin left quickly, closing the door behind. 

“Minho?”

“Why did you do that?” Minho sighed, setting his broken phone at the side table. 

“To save your life. Your heart—“

Minho gave him a look before pulling up from the bed, snatching a pair of clothes from the pile in Jisung’s arms, “I’m going to shower. I’m covered in slime.”

Well, maybe Jisung had still managed to piss minho off. 

Whatever. 

Jisung stripped himself of his messy clothes, not finding much need to shower himself as he pulled the sweater over his head and shorts over his hips. The clothes weren’t loose at all on him. They fit alright. He figured Seungmin and he had similar body types—Minho however. Did Seungmin maybe give him Changbin’s clothes? These clothes would be way too tight on him…

Was that a problem?

Jisung shook the thoughts away as he crawled into the bed, taking Minho’s phone into his hands since he had firstly; left his at home, and secondly; kind of wanted to know if he’d told Hyunjin anything. 

Ah. He did. He told Hyunjin everything aside from the ear thing. Which, of course, would have pissed Hyunjin off. The ear thing was...sacred in a way. Jisung shouldn’t have done that with an alien he wasn’t sleeping with—well, technically he would be sleeping with Minho tonight. In the same bed. Rather than bunks where he could kick at Minho’s mattress, they’d be next to each other. 

Jisung glanced at the bathroom. Minho was taking a while. He figured the side effects of the ear thing must’ve been keeping him...busy. 

He rolled over, staring at the ceiling as he let Minho’s phone hit the ground below. It wasn’t like he’d break it anymore than he already had. It was smashed anyways. 

“Jisung.” Jisung has nearly dozed off. Jisung opened his eyes, Minho glaring down at him with those piercing yellow eyes, “you’re taking up the entire bed.”

“How was your shower?” Jisung smirked as Minho shoved him over, slipping himself under the covers quickly. As if Jisung hadn’t noticed how the shorts that Seungmin gave Minho hadn’t hugged his thighs perfectly. Or how the sweater that Minho was in didn’t accentuate his chest perfectly. 

But Jisung would spare Minho the embarrassment, for now. 

Minho stared up at the ceiling as Jisung pulled the covers over himself, eyes settled on the man beside him. 

“I’m sorry.”

“Why would you…”

“It was either that or piss you off.”

“Well you managed to do both.”

“Oh? Both?” Jisung smirked, “I guess the shower was really nice then, huh?”

“You’re such a brat.”

“Yeah,” Jisung scooted close, noticing how Minho’s eyes had that glow that could only mean one thing—he really had gotten off in the shower. 

“You’re glowing—“

“Jisung, stop.” Minho sighed, pulling the covers over his face. 

Jisung smirked, “you really got that turned on?”

“Shut. Up.” Minho warned. 

“Or what?” Jisung laughed as he crawled under the sheets, Minho’s face glowing with soft light that dusted his cheeks, “Ah, look at you.”

Minho shot him a look, face growing brighter. 

“Want me to…” Jisung reached over to pet Minho’s ear again, the elder just shuddering under the sheets. 

Jisung’s eyes darted to his lower half, smirk across his entire face as the faint glow appeared from the shorts that hugged Minho so fucking well. 

“Jisung…”

“What?” Jisung asked innocently, running his index up the tip of Minho’s ear again, pressing against the point. 

Minho shivered, capturing Jisung’s hand between his ear and shoulder. 

“Should I focus my hands somewhere else?”

Minho’s face was practically glowing like the sun. The yellowish tint lit the covers like a flashlight. 

“You’re leaking.” Jisung could see the wet glowing stain at Minho’s shorts. 

“Because you won’t stop touching my ears…”

“You’re not stopping me. If you want me to stop I will.”

Minho took a deep breath, “it’s not that I don’t like it…”

“Ah! So you did like it. You’re liking this. You would definitely…” Jisung ran his hand down Minho’s hip to settle over his crotch, the feeling of Minho’s cock twitching at the touch sending him into his own euphoria. 

Minho bit his lip, face so fucking bright, “what are we doing?”

Jisung kept the covers pulled over them as he crawled into Minho’s lap, rutting his hips against the glowing spot in Minho’s pants. 

Minho let out a moan, covering his mouth with his hand as his own hips shuddered. 

“Should I move here?” Jisung rolled his hips slow, feeling his face heat up. He must’ve been as flushed as Minho was. 

But Minho just whined, hands running up Jisung’s jumper to hold his hips. 

“There we go,” Jisung laughed, pressing his hips down hard along Minho’s cock, the elder throwing his head back to reveal the glow of the veins in his neck. 

“More—“

“More?” Jisung smirked at that, running his hand up Minho’s sweater to pinch at his nipple, his other hand still teasing his ear. 

Minho whined, pressing an arm back to shield his mouth as Jisung could feel the wetness between them growing. 

“Minho can I touch it?”

“Jisung…” Minho whimpered again, increasing the rhythm of his own hips. 

“Can I, or no?”

Minho nodded, face so bright as luminescent yellow tears filled his eyes. 

“Yes.”

Jisung smirked, scooting himself down and releasing Minho’s nipple to pull back the constructive fabric of Minho’s shirts. His cock was swollen, glowing substance leaking down his tip and along his length. 

“Your dick is cute.”

“Shut up—“ Minho shivered, throwing his head back as Jisung pressed his thumb against his slit. 

“You’re a mess in the bedroom, Minho.”

“And you’re a mess out of the bedroom…” Minho whispered back, eyes leaking as drool started to follow along from his lips. Minho was glowing everywhere. Like a lava lamp, he was leaking glowing fluid everywhere. 

Jisung leaned down, mouth taking Minho’s pointed ear. 

Minho whined at that, thrusting his cock through the hole Jisung made around Minho with his hand. 

“I love being the same species as you…”

Jisung sucked on the tip of Minho’s ear, the elder whining as he thrust into Jisung’s hand like it was a hole. 

“Because I know how you tick. What makes you satisfied,” Jisung pulled off from Minho’s ear, looking at the glowing alien beneath him before tugging Minho’s hair back, examining his throat. 

“Jisung please...my ear.” Minho was still moving his lower half, breath rapid as he threw his head to the side. 

Jisung laughed, tightening his grip in his partners hair before leaning back in to suck against the inside of Minho’s ear, the elder letting out a shriek along with a flow of glowing cum. 

“I love our species libido too.”

Jisung started to move his hand along Minho’s cock, the elder a leaking mess. Jisung pulled off, Minho’s drool leaking down onto the sheets below. He had to...he had to taste him. 

“Minho…”

The elder opened his eyes, tears flowing steadily as Minho’s hands gripped Jisung’s hips tightly again. 

Jisung smirked, leaning down into the glowing heat to lap up the drool that ran down the corner of Minho’s mouth before pressing their mouths together. 

Minho was really messy, and really sloppy. Which was a huge contrast to how he ate. He was usually poised, clean, and careful. But in bed he was messy, uncaring, and chased his pleasure over all. 

Minho parted his lips, tongue wrapping around Jisung’s messily as he whimpered through his second orgasm. 

“You’re so selfish,” Jisung smirked, leaving Minho’s lips to slide up the elder man’s chest, gaze still coating Minho’s cheeks. 

“Jisung…”

Jisung peeked his waistband back, his own leaking cock bouncing into view, “help me since I helped you?”

“You’re such...a brat.” Minho whispered before opening his mouth wide, saliva separating from his lips in strings as he let his tongue hang. 

“Wow…” Jisung laughed, inching forward to run the tip of his cock across Minho’s lips before scooting himself up, filling Minho’s mouth. 

God...he couldn’t wait for his cum to run down Minho’s face.

“Can I move?” 

Minho nodded, tears slowing as he squeezed Jisung’s hips, letting out slight gags as he bobbed his own head. 

His mouth felt like heaven. 

Jisung watched him a moment in wonder before grabbing the back of Minho’s hair, burying himself in the warmth before giving thrusts that had Minho moaning against his length. 

“Can I fill your mouth?”

Minho shot him an annoyed look before humming and giving the slightest nod. 

“Good, because I can’t hold it Minho—“ Jisung bucked his hips, holding the back of Minho’s head securely with one hand as the other continued to touch his ear. 

He didn’t last much longer, letting out a muffled moan into the covers before glancing down to see Minho’s cheeks glowing and eyes watering again. 

He looked SO amazing. 

Jisung gave a few thrusts as he rode his orgasm, watching how the glow filling Minho’s cheeks, his teeth and veins visible against the beautiful glow inside of his mouth. 

“Don’t swallow it.”

Minho whined at that, mouth slack as cum leaked down the side of his mouth the second Jisung pulled his cock out. 

“Don’t.” Jisung warned, crawling to lay back across Minho, their cocks rubbing against one another as Jisung grabbed Minho’s chin, tongue rolling around in the glowing cum that filled Minho’s mouth before he planted their mouths together. 

Jisung smirked against Minho’s lips as the elder wrapped his arms around Jisung’s neck, holding him close as they shared the glow between them, swallowing bit by bit. 

God the way the cum crawled down Minho’s throat, lighting everything up...it was perfect. Absolutely perfect. 

Jisung kept their lips together after clearing his cum from Minho’s mouth, reaching down to wrap his hand around their cocks to help them reach that final orgasm. 

He came first, burying his face into Minho’s neck as he lazily finished Minho, the stickiness coating his fingers as he pulled away. 

Within seconds Jisung could feel Minho pulling the covers down, pushing Jisung off as he swung his legs over the side of the bed, sitting up to cup his ear again. 

Oh fuck. 

“Minho—“

“Don’t tell Hyunjin. Or anyone.” Minho took a deep breath, “just keep this between us or—“

“Nobody will do anything—“

“Jisung, I’m serious.”

Jisung sighed, sitting up in the bed, watching the curvature of Minho’s back, spine glowing underneath his skin. He’d have to definitely keep a shirt on for a while. At least until that glow faded. 

“I’m sorry if I overstepped—“

“It’s just...you know what will happen. We’re not supposed to…”

Minho wasn’t wrong. They really shouldn’t have done that. 

Jisung and Minho had been so platonically professional for the passed two years they’d been hunting together. Sex with ones hunting partner wasn’t necessarily forbidden, but it wasn’t good. 

Feelings ruined things. 

And especially within their particular species, sex was...not to be played around with. It was fine to sleep with other species. Frequently, sure. But within the same...things got tricky. Because those sexual feelings turned into lifelong commitments. And though they were close, they shouldn’t trap each other. 

“I won’t say anything, you know that.” Jisung frowned, wanting badly to reach out to touch Minho’s spine. He wondered if his own was glowing...probably not. He hadn’t gotten the luxury of Minho’s cum down his throat. 

He probably never would. But that was probably for the best. 

Minho got up, pulling his pants up quickly, “I need to shower again…”

“Want me to—“ Jisung stopped there, biting his lip with instant regret. 

No, they couldn't do that. 

“Enjoy your shower.” Jisung sighed, Minho quickly rushing into the bathroom, closing the door behind. 

“Shit…”

Jisung hated their species sometimes. They were beautiful but they just...they were so complicated. 

They couldn’t just fuck each other freely without consequence of entrapment. Their species stuck together like glue. Fucking Minho beyond what they’d done would have sealed their fate. They wouldn’t be able to separate. 

Jisung didn’t think that was a bad thing, but he liked his freedom at the same time. If he bonded with Minho too closely, the second he tried to fuck anyone else his chest would glow and his heart would burst. Punishing him as a cheater, and ultimately killing him. 

And that would suck. Especially since Minho would die too. 

It sucked that Jisung would never get to fuck his partner without causing a chaotic bond. 

Jisung rested his face in his hands as he lay at the bed on his stomach, watching the bathroom door closely. 

Minho was taking a while. 

A long while. 

He couldn’t resist, could he? Getting up and pushing the bathroom door opened. 

The shower was running cool, Jisung got goosebumps at the sensation the second he entered. 

“Minho, are you okay?”

There were no clothes at the ground to indicate Minho had even gotten into the shower. But...clearly he was in there. Jisung could see the faint glow from behind the curtain. Though the glow was hunched over and rocking slightly. 

Shit. 

Jisung took a deep breath, peeling back the shower curtain to see Minho rocking in his clothes, hands cupping both ears. 

Maybe he’d done enough damage to fuck with Minho’s heart again. 

“Hey you…” Jisung paused a moment before climbing into the shower behind Minho, crouching down, wrapping his arms loosely around the man who was busy holding his ears, “I’m sorry…”

“No...I’m fine.” Minho lied, chest pounding again. 

“I should have gone for the other option, huh? Making you mad would’ve been more beneficial—”

“I just don’t want you to get stuck with me.” 

Ah. 

Jisung gave Minho a light squeeze, “Nah...it’s gonna take more than a blowjob to win over my heart.”

He was just trying to lighten the mood. Maybe slow Minho’s heart down again. 

But maybe he was lying to himself. Maybe deep down these weird feelings had always been there. Time after time Jisung had leaned into Minho after they ate, grinding against him like a lost puppy. Minho would always shove him away, and Jisung would always tease him more. But maybe those actions were just hiding the truth. 

The truth that maybe Jisung wouldn’t mind getting stuck with Minho. 

And by Minho’s words, maybe he wouldn’t mind getting stuck with Jisung either. 

But these were silly thoughts. There was no such thing as forever, not with Jisung anyways. He was a...free spirit. He’d fucked around with everything he could get his hands on. Hell, he’d tried to sleep with Seungmin a thousand times before. 

But no avail. Probably because Seungmin was married to a fucking hellhound. 

Minho. Jisung didn’t know much about Minho’s sex life, if he even had one. He was reserved and always seemed to be more interested in his phone than people around him. 

But maybe that’s because he was pining after Jisung. Maybe Jisung hadn’t realized...maybe Minho didn’t get too close in fear that something like this would happen. 

Fuck. 

“I’m really sorry, Minho.”

Jisung slept on the far right of the bed, keeping himself out of the covers as Minho slept. Because god he really had the urge to cuddle into him from behind. But he couldn’t do that. Not anymore anyways. He’d fucked that up. 

Minho adjusted in bed, turning to face Jisung. He was fast asleep...and drop dead—no Jisung. Bad. 

Jisung tensed, watching his partner closely. Minho had tasted so good. Jisung assumed it was just his species that tasted good. Maybe that’s why falling in love with the same species was so easy, but it was just too dangerous.

Love?! Jisung just wanted to fuck his partner not mate for life with him, right?! 

Jisung took a deep breath. His heart was overshadowing his dick. And he didn’t like that. 

His stomach rumbled. 

“Shit I should have eaten more…” Jisung pouted, resting his head against the headboard. 

He really should have.

——

“Good news,” Seungmin signed as he plopped into the couch, Minho and Jisung standing awkwardly apart, “none of us were targets for what happened last night.”

Minho sighed in relief. 

“Cool so...they were targeting that six?”

“She was actually a one.”

“You’re kidding…” Jisung laughed, “what did she do?”

“They didn’t tell Changbin much but...they would have left me alone.”

“You…” Minho started, eyes wary. 

“Yeah...you guys would have been extra meals. But they’re not hunting you from what Changbin said, although Minho should keep his distance from the area for a bit...apparently they lapped his blood up like candy.”

Jisung shook his head, “well at least we aren’t targets. You too…”

“Yeah...as far as everyone around knows, Changbin and I are just roommates. Government employee and a tier one. Good combo.”

“So...what now?” Jisung asked, arms crossed. 

“What do you mean?” Seungmin asked, perplexed. 

“Do we just...should we leave?”

“Oh...I mean if you really want to you can, but tier ones don’t tend to follow the hunting schedules...honestly it’s best to not go anywhere until they shake Minho’s scent.”

Minho rolled his eyes, tapping at his phone in annoyance. 

“Oh...so it’s best to stay?”

“They won’t come inside and hurt him at all, if that’s what you mean. But once you guys are off the property...I’d stay here a little while.”

“What about hunting?” Jisung asked, fingers at his stomach. 

Seungmin bit his lip, “I could ask Changbin to bring something from his—“

“Eh, no. I want to kill it myself.” Jisung snapped. 

Seungmin took another deep breath, “oookay, i'll just get the oven ready for when Changbin brings you guys back here to cook up—if there’s anything left.”

“I liked you better when you were a shaky bus driving lapdog.” Jisung spat, getting a hiss from Minho. 

“you can leave if you want, just know Minho’s definitely on the tier one's noses. And I don’t know if you guys have been told—but holographic slugs taste like pure cocaine to tier one’s.”

“Excuse me?” Jisung snarled back. 

Yeah okay, so slugs wasn’t the worst term to describe them. But Jisung didn’t like it. It made him feel slimy—and although they secreted a lot when horny or eating, they weren’t slugs. 

“That’s what Changbin calls you. What should I?”

“We—“

“Glow worms are more fitting, right?” Changbin’s presence had Jisung and Minho shuddering. 

“Or you could shut up, hound.” Jisung snapped, Changbin releasing a low growl in reply. 

Glow worms were...unfortunately the best term for them. 

“Ah, down. Both of you. Wait, tier ones don’t have partners right?” Seungmin blinked, eyes settling on Changbin. 

“Well...we have the option but you know I’m not interested in sharing—“

“Let Jisung join you while they stay here.”

“What?” Jisung and Changbin were in sync. 

“They won’t harm Jisung if he’s with you, right?”

“Seungmin, are you joking?”

“They have to hunt. Minho definitely can’t so...take Jisung.”

“You want me to walk around with a five course meal at my hip?” Changbin growled, giving Jisung a look. 

“Yeah...I’m not interested in being devoured by your hubby—“ Jisung cringed. 

“Seriously, it takes days to clear a scent. If they’re dead set on Minho they should leave you be—“

“And if they don’t?” Minho sighed, Jisung looking Minho in the eye who was clearly worried. 

“They wouldn’t…” Changbin huffed. 

“Look, you wanna eat, right? Changbin wouldn’t let anything happen to you. Plus you guys can get nice meals together.”

Jisung rolled his eyes, “maybe I’ll starve—“

“You should do it.” Minho sighed, “it’ll keep you occupied.”

Oh. Minho wanted Jisung out of the house. Away from him, maybe. 

“And fed.” Seungmin smiled. 

“Seungmin, I love you but what the fuck?” Changbin sighed, settling into Seungmin’s lap—very unexpected, but cute? 

Was that cute?! 

“I’m not kicking them out...and they gotta eat.”

“So I’ll bring them home a six to kill?” Changbin whined. Like a fucking puppy. 

Seungmin shook his head, “just let him eat with you.”

Changbin scrunched his nose. It was interesting seeing how compliant a tier one was to a human. 

“Fine, we can hunt together. Temporarily. I don’t want you slugging up my style, got it?”

“We aren’t slugs—“ Jisung shook his head, “fine. I have to eat and I don’t trust you to bring enough back for Minho anyways.”

“Then it’s settled!” Seungmin smiled. 

Jisung exchanged annoyed glances with Changbin before focusing his attention on Minho, who was cupping his ear again. He was really that sensitive to the point he was still feeling the effects of what they’d done. 

“Will you be okay with me hunting with someone else?” Jisung asked. 

He had to know. 

“Yeah…”

Jisung frowned, Minho giving him a sympathetic look. 

“Okay, it’s settled then. Temporary team.” Jisung held out his fist.

“This is bullshit, but fine. Temporary team.” Changbin growled, bumping fists with Jisung. 

A hellhound and a glow worm. What could go wrong?


	2. 2

“So how do you usually hunt?” Jisung asked, hands deep in the leather jacket Minho had loaned to him. 

“I see, I conquer, I eat.” The elder growled lowly, glancing down alleyways as they walked down the emptied street. 

The sky was a dark purple shade, stars and light shows above the only illumination. This district didn’t have any lights at all. But Jisung figured tier ones didn’t need much light to hunt. 

“Anything?”

“Yup. Even a tier two is fair game.” Changbin sighed, nose scrunching as he sniffed the air, “you ever had tier two meat?”

Jisung shook his head. Minho and Jisung only ever got their teeth around tier fives and below. Fours were usually too smart and threes were in an unspoken way, off limits. Hunting within the tier was frowned upon. 

“Well prepare your stomach for a meal.” Changbin’s lips curled into a smile as he released a menacing growl, halting at an alleyway, “tier two.”

Jisung was excited yet horrified at the thought of having to take down a tier two. Tier twos were...almost as terrifying as tier ones. 

Though tier ones usually came straight from the hell planets in black holes...tier twos came from everywhere. They were...the largest population. And wouldn’t think twice before tearing Jisung’s throat out. 

Changbin started down the alley slow. Jisung could smell tier four blood. And he could see the pink glitter from a poor fae as they continued down the alley. 

“Shh,” Changbin whispered, turning the corner with drool dripping from his canines before eyes altered in annoyance. 

“What?” Jisung asked, Changbin hanging his head. 

“Goddamn it.” Changbin went around the corner, Jisung blinking in surprise at how casually he moved. Like the beast on the other side wasn’t...oh fuck?

Jisung’s eyes widened as he turned the corner, pink glitter strewn across the alleyway as the fiery being tore into the delicate arm of the once beautiful being. 

Faes were tasty, Jisung hadn’t seen one in a while. They must’ve been spending time downtown…apparently that’s where all the food was. 

And wow, Jisung would love to get his teeth into the flesh of this—Phoenix?! 

But Changbin was standing still, watching the being eat in silence. The Phoenix wasn’t even scared. Wasn’t concerned that Changbin was right there. Changbin was the most feared species and yet...the phoenix didn’t care. 

“Chan.”

Jisung frowned. Changbin knew this one. So phoenix must have been off the menu. 

The phoenix took a moment, tearing teeth into the arm before turning slow, the illuminated blaze fading off as the blonde man tilted his head, “oh...hi Changbin.” 

Jisung glanced down to the fae, eyes void and plenty of meat left…

“You running a delivery business now?” 

Jisung’s eyes widened as the phoenix stepped in front of him, Changbin not moving to stop him from pressing Jisung into the wall as the man’s nose brushed against his cheek. 

Shit. 

“A glow worm too? What a treat—“

“Nah, he’s hunting with me.” Changbin spoke casually, walking away to examine the pink mess of fae. 

“Changbin—“ Jisung squeaked as Chan’s hot tongue ran across his cheek suddenly. 

Oh god. He hated his own species suddenly. He hated that they were delicious. Maybe he should have stayed in their shitty district—

“Chan. Don’t eat him,” Changbin leaned down, scooping glitter into his hands before slurping it up with a happy sigh. 

Chan pulled away, eyes dusted with flickers of fire as he examined Jisung, “can I eat him in other ways?”

Jisung could feel the glow in his cheeks. Shit. Jisung had never fucked a phoenix but wow was he not opposed. 

“Sure but his heart might explode.” Changbin exchanged a look with Jisung. Shit. He must’ve sensed the weird tension between him and Minho. 

“Cool, so I’d get to eat him anyways?” Chan snickered, pulling away to return to the meal at the ground. 

“We aren't...nevermind.” Jisung took a deep breath, approaching the mess that the two men were tearing into. 

“You gonna eat or just stand there glowing?” Changbin spat, licking glitter from his bottom lip. 

Jisung looked to Chan a moment, the man too occupied with the arm before Jisung crossed over them, kneeling to the mess below. 

It smelled divine. Of course it did. 

“Can I take an Uh...limb?”

Chan arched his brow, “you save food?”

“It’s for—“

“It’s for the other glow worm.” Changbin sighed. 

“There are two and you won’t let me eat him?” Chan pouted, the fiery flicker back in his eyes. 

“Unfortunately no, they’re guests via my husband.”

Jisung’s eyes widened at that. Did others know about their relationship?! 

“Fucking humans,” Chan shook his head, tearing back into the arm, “yeah, take a limb I don’t care. This is my fourth meal of the night.”

Fourth?! Minho and Jisung were lucky to get two some nights. 

“What have you had tonight?” Changbin sighed, “I got out to a late start.”

Jisung forgot they didn’t pay attention to hunting schedules. 

“Uh, a couple of bugs that were hiding in one of the dumpsters eating scraps. This fairy and a viper.”

A viper. 

Jisung dug his hand into the faes stomach, goo and glitter coating his hand as he licked it up silently. 

“Glow worms are so messy,” Chan commented, watching Jisung closely as he tore meat from the bone of the arm he had in his grasp. 

Jisung ignored that, letting the pink goo run down his chin as he leaned down to bury his face into the creature's stomach. 

Yeah. He was messy. He didn’t really care. 

“I’m gonna fuck him, Changbin.”

Jisung snickered at that, hand tugging out the guts of the creature as he chewed at the insides. 

Jisung already felt fulfilled as he pulled up from the messy fae below, mouth coated in pink goo once he stood upright, shoving some of the guts into the bag he’d brought for Minho. 

He hadn’t noticed just how intently Chan and Changbin were watching him. They mustn’t have ever seen his species eat—probably because they were so used to eating them. 

“What?” Jisung glared, glowing dust over his cheeks as he licked his fingers clean. 

“You’re so messy,” Changbin spat, pulling up from the ground. He had pink goo on his shirt but clearly he wasn’t as messy as Jisung was. 

Jisung knew he had pink coating his entire shirt. Oh, and maybe Minho’s jacket too. Whoops. 

“Want me to tag along for a bit?” There was hunger in Chan’s eyes despite him most likely being full. 

“If you want.” Changbin sighed, “I swear I smelled you and...I want a tier two.” 

Jisung watched them closely, wiping the jacket of guts. 

“I smelled something earlier...didn’t pay much mind since we’re not supposed to eat within tiers.” Chan sighed. 

“Where at? You don’t have to participate. Was it alone? You think it may have been one of those annoying cats or something?”

The exchange was interesting to watch. They planned so...oddly. Things that didn’t matter to Jisung or Minho seemed to matter a lot to these two. 

“Do you need their identification numbers too?” Jisung spat in annoyance as time passed. They were way too focused on planning for something that should have only taken minutes. 

Changbin growled low, Chan offering a sly little smirk that had Jisung’s heart racing. 

“Do you want to hunt with me or match your pink friend below?” Changbin’s eyes were dark. But Jisung knew better. He wouldn’t do shit. He was so subservient to Seungmin that he wouldn’t dare. 

“Let’s just go hunt the fucking food, okay?” Jisung clicked his tongue. 

“I agree.” The phoenix whispered, “we should just go hunt it down.”

Changbin shot Chan a disgusted look before shaking his head, “Fine, whatever. Chan lead the way.”

And that’s exactly what happened. Chan led them through the streets, nobody who came in contact with them really bothering them, though Jisung could feel the stares from confused tier ones and twos who probably would have loved to devour Jisung whole. 

“What do we taste like?” Jisung asked as they turned a corner, eyes fixating on the pinkening sky above. 

“Amazing.” Changbin sighed, hands in his pockets as he stayed close behind Jisung. 

“Like how?”

“Glow worms taste to us like a fox tastes to you.” Chan started, gazing back to Jisung. 

Fox. Jisung had never had fox. 

“I’ve never tried it.” 

“You should. You’d be in heaven.” Chan replied, slowing the corner as the sound of whimpering filled their ears. 

Jisung couldn’t tell what the creature was, but they were dying. 

And he could hear them being torn open, the sound of spray and guts mushing around causing him to shudder. 

“Smell that?” Changbin growled low, pushing past Jisung. 

“Not a cat...that’s a whole dragon.” Chan smirked. 

A what?!

“A dragon?!” Jisung kept quiet after that, cupping his mouth at the sounds from around the corner. 

“God look at those scales…” Changbin licked his lips, curling his fingers around the corner in anticipation, “it’s so distracted it doesn’t even see us…”

“Changbin...you think we can handle a dragon?” Chan snickered, slipping from the corner to approach that beast at the ground. 

Jisung peeked around as the other two made their way to the creature. 

Ah. He could see the blood. 

And he didn’t necessarily like it. Of course he didn’t. 

It was one of his species lying on the ground whimpering. 

Jisung took a deep breath, sliding down to the floor as he watched the two men grab the dragon, the creature wailing as Changbin sunk its teeth into its throat. 

Jisung wasn’t used to watching battles. He was so used to taking down drunks and whatever scurried around. But watching a fight was...honestly horrifying. 

They were cruel. As tier ones and twos usually were. They didn’t destroy vital arteries or silence their prey quickly. They played with their food. And it honestly bothered Jisung. 

Minho would have probably made them leave immediately at the sight. 

It was horrific. 

Jisung watched in awe as Chan burned through one of the dragons outstretching wings, the poor creature falling to the ground in anguish and maybe even starting to beg before—

Changbin twisted its neck. 

Jisung really did understand just how lucky he was to be in his position. Downtown district six was scary. And these men weren’t to be reckoned with. 

He gave them a few minutes to rip into the dragon's flesh. At least they killed the dragon before devouring it. That’s more than what the dragon had done to the poor glow worm that was still gurgling on its holographic blood. 

Jisung kind of wanted to see who it was. Granted he was sure he didn’t know them. 

“Jisung, come eat!” Chan called, eyes flickering as meat hung from his mouth. 

Jisung approached slowly, the noises from the poor glow worm causing him to cringe, “can you guys do anything about…” he found it weird they were more focused on the dragon than the supposed cocaine dying on the ground. 

“Oh...yeah.” Changbin pulled away from the dragon to hunch over the shaking creature at the ground. 

He shouldn’t have looked. But he couldn’t help it. Jisung wanted to see who it was...the look of betrayal in this woman’s eyes was...Jisung felt sick in her gaze. 

And then she fell silent as Changbin punctured her throat, blood trickling down to the ground. 

Maybe Jisung would throw up at the sight of what he could become someday. A leaking mess of holographic slime and various fluids mixed in between. 

In death it took days for their own species to decompose. Maybe that’s why the other two were so focused on the dragon. He’d ask Minho about the decomposition but...he wasn’t there. 

“How long does it take to—“

“Slug hurry up and eat before it melts.” 

Jisung would ignore that. He took a deep breath before kneeling into the space between the two monsters who were knowing at the flesh wildly. 

Dragon. Jisung had never met a dragon, let alone eaten one before. 

“What’s the decomposition in these things?”

“Hours.”

“Could I take some back to Minho? He’ll never believe I had dragon otherwise…”

“The other worm? Sure. Whatever. Just get a little. They don’t last long.”

Chan paused, giving Jisung an interested look, “have you two never had a dragon?”

Jisung shook his head. 

“God district eight lives so sadly—“

“We hunt in district four.”

“Even sadder,” Chan laughed, scooping out intestines and handing them to Jisung, “you’re too messy to dive in and slurp this guy up. Here.”

Jisung rolled his eyes at that before taking the red goo into his hands. Dragon blood was surprisingly red. Like humans, but more...bead-like. There were hundreds of gel like beads strewn throughout the organ. 

“It’s delicious. A little spicy maybe, but it keeps you full for days.” Changbin added, mouth covered in red. 

Jisung put half of the intestines that Chan had ripped apart into his bag before gnawing into the mess. 

Oh god. 

Jisung quickly pulled the organ back, tongue sticking out as he gasped from the heat. It wasn’t spicy it was hot as fuck. 

“This is—“

“Hot? It’s a dragon.” Changbin snickered, low growls escaping his lips as he continued to rip flesh from bone. 

“I can’t…” Jisung pouted, stuffing the intestines into the bag, “I clearly can’t eat this raw.”

“Well, there’s a whole meal behind you.” Chan whispered. 

Jisung blinked, turning slow to the woman at the ground. 

“Absolutely not.”

“Why not?” Chan asked, tilting his head, “you’ve never tried worm?”

“It’s unethical.”

Chan took a deep breath, “she’s not your tier at all. Just try a bit. Or wait for us to finish and we’ll go find you a fox or something.”

A fox. 

“Fine.” Jisung crossed his arms like a child, glancing back again to the corpse at the ground. 

No. Eating his own species was bad. Not really...but, it wouldn’t be right. Their species was tight knit. Worked like a network. Eating this poor worm would probably disrupt his bowels anyways. 

So he waited, watching as the men ripped the dragon apart selfishly, Changbin’s growling becoming less scary and more interesting. Same with Chan’s fiery flickers from his skin. More interesting than terrifying. 

Jisung found himself settled against the alley wall, eyes struggling to stay opened as time passed. He was worried they would leave him to die, but at the same time he had a weird trust in Changbin. 

“Hey slug, get up.” 

Jisung opened his eyes slowly, a face full of holographic blood so close to him he wanted to vomit. 

“Don’t call me—“ Jisung pushed Changbin back from him, pulling himself up the wall as he glanced to the bone-dry skeleton of the woman from earlier. 

The dragon still had some resemblance of themselves, but they’d completely eaten through the worm to the point she didn’t even resemble his kind anymore. She was just bone. No blood. No guts. Nothing. 

“Are you full enough to go back and cook that dragon up? Or fox time?” Changbin asked as he wiped his messy hands across his pants. 

So much holo. 

“Yeah...we can go back.” Jisung’s stomach rumbled. 

“Man, how are you still hungry? Fox?” Changbin complained with a low growl. 

“He only had a fae.” Chan added, “want to come hunt with me a little more?” 

“Excuse me?” Changbin asked cautiously, “Chan he’s seriously not on the menu—“

“I know.” Chan shrugged, giving Jisung a weak grin. 

“I could hunt a little more…” Jisung sighed, pressing his fingers to his stomach, “the dragon still has a few hours left?”

“Probably three or four.” Chan smirked, eyeing Jisung with interest that could only mean one thing. 

They weren’t going to be hunting. 

“Fine with me!” Jisung spoke suddenly, turning his face to examine the glow worm, and to hide the glow from his cheeks. 

“Fine...return him or you’re dead, Chan.” Changbin took a deep breath, “I’m going home. I'll let Minho know you’re safe.”

“Am I?”

“My Hellhounds don’t mess with Chan. He’ll keep you safe.”

He wondered why Chan was so valuable. 

But it didn’t matter. Jisung was more interested in tasting his first phoenix. Maybe not in the way he thought, however. 

And that’s exactly what happened. After Changbin left the alley Chan had Jisung against the wall, fiery lips pressed into his as his hands explored Jisung’s stomach. 

It was electric. A little scary too with Chan’s flickering fire rushing around between them. Little shocks of static between every kiss. It was so...invigorating. New. 

Chan pulled Jisung to the ground, crawling on top of him as he ran his fingers down Jisung’s hip, “oh, you have a cute little tattoo.”

Most of Jisung’s kind did. They used white ink to stretch around their hips or thighs. It was normal. 

“Yeah we all do...you've never fucked a glow worm before?”

Chan smirked, brushing his hand against Jisung’s cock, “nope. Just eaten them.”

Jisung was used to fucking other species. Used to getting filled up with whatever was on top of him, though Chan had made it clear that he couldn’t really cum inside of him at all. Phoenix cum kind of burned shit, so they had to be really careful. Luckily Chan had these stupid condoms that trapped the heat well enough. And he did manage to pull out before releasing that dangerous seed. 

“So you think he’s pining after you?” Chan asked as he buttoned his pants, plopping down besides Jisung who was still coming down from his high, “how long have you two been together?”

Jisung fluttered his eyes open, cheeks flush with their lustful glow and body still trembling from the exhilaration of fucking the pheonix. 

“We’ve been together for about two years now.”

“That's a long time. Were you born here?”

Jisung nodded with a sigh, “never left.”

“Yikes,” Chan laughed, “so you think your partner fell in love with you. You guys got intimate just last night, and now you think he’s pushing you away before you guys get glued together?”

“Basically.”

“Your kind can mingle with one another can you?”

“No.”

“But you guys kind of fucked?”

“It takes filling them up with cum.”

“You filled his mouth—“

“You know where. Anywhere that the seed can actually deposit.”

“Noted. So wear a condom?”

Jisung flushed, “have you ever heard of a glow worm carrying condoms? They don’t make condoms for us because they’re useless.”

“Bullshit.”

“Nope. You tasted my cum yourself, it’s full proof.”

“There’s no way—“

“It leaks through anything. Creating a condom for us would be expensive and a waste of time. Plus we’re immune to disease and—you really don’t know anything about us, do you?”

Chan shook his head, “so you can’t fuck each other, change partners.”

If it was that easy. 

“I can’t. He’s my best friend.”

“Do you like him too?”

“I just told you he’s my best—“

“Would you mate with him for life?”

Jisung took a deep breath, pulling himself from the ground with a slight hiss, hand at his hip, “he would.”

“But you wouldn’t.” Chan pouted, rising up from the ground to help steady Jisung. 

“I don’t know. Not sure if you’ve noticed by now but I love fucking around.” 

“Who doesn’t?”

“I wouldn’t be able to, you know? I’d literally be linked to Minho. If I fucked anyone else my heart would explode.”

“What a risk—“

“His would too.”

Chan frowned at that, “so it’s an unbreakable lifelong bond.”

“Yes...that’s why our species is decreasing with the years. More and more of us refuse to settle with the same species to avoid that.”

“Just don’t cheat on each other.” Chan snickered, “your parents did it. His parents did it.”

“My mom cheated and my parents exploded when I was nine.”

Chan took a deep breath. 

“Minho’s father passed away so that freed his mom, but she’s with a completely different species now. Minho said she told him that she would never make the mistake of marrying within the species ever again.”

“Your species is weird.” 

“Completely. It’s so dumb. That we explode if we want to fuck each other.”

“So...just don’t go all the way?”

“What do you mean?”

“Keep up with the blowjobs and grinding. You don’t need dick in ass to have a good time.”

“I would kill to ride Minho’s cock.” Jisung sighed, “he doesn’t want even that. He made that clear.”

“He likes you, that’s why…is the sex the only thing keeping you back, or do you not have feelings for him?”

Jisung pondered that. Did he not have feelings for Minho? Minho was beautiful, smart...he loved Minho, right? 

“We should head back before Changbin sends his hellhounds after us. I’ll drop you off and hopefully see you around?” Chan sighed, seeming to understand that Jisung couldn’t answer what he was asking about Minho. At least he couldn’t right now. 

Could he ever?

——

“Welcome back.” Changbin looked visibly annoyed, arms crossed across his chest the second Jisung was at the door. 

Chan had left him quickly, mentioning he wanted to get some sleep. Maybe it was best that Chan didn’t meet Minho. Jisung would be mortified, and he didn’t want to break Minho’s heart anymore than he already had. 

Changbin looked irritated as Jisung stared at him. 

“You can smell Chan on me can’t you?” Jisung furrowed his brows. 

“Ew, gross. No I couldn’t—you two fucked?! Nevermind, get in here.” Changbin tugged Jisung by his bag inside, “put your bag in the freezer and meet me in the dining room.” He snarled, walking off from the living room through the archway that led to the kitchen. 

Dining room? Jisung was used to the dining hall in district eight. Dining room? For the house? 

Jisung sighed as he entered the kitchen, watching Changbin disappear through another arch that must’ve led to the supposed dining room. He placed the bag into the freezer, eyeing the human frozen food that settled there. Weird. Humans ate weird stuff. What the heck was ice cream? Did humans eat frozen ice demons or something? Sick. 

He shook his head, closing the freezer door before heading through the arch, eyes immediately halting at the priceless chandelier. Ten times bigger than the one in the living room. Ten times more glamorous too. 

And then Jisung looked back down, shivers running down his spine at the two beings standing in the room. 

Shit. 

“I might have forgotten to tell him we were safe and sound…” Minho sighed from the corner, eyeing Jisung apologetically. 

Hyunjin and his silver crown in view. Shit. 

But Hyunjin wasn’t alone. No, Jisung didn’t know this other man but by the black crown at his skull he knew better. This was the district ruler. 

“I didn’t know that they were in safe hands.” Hyunjin spat to the blonde hellhound, the other ruler just smirking in reply. 

“Maybe you shouldn’t jump to conclusions next time and cause my streets to panic.” The hellhound laughed. 

“Maybe if your district abided by the rules they wouldn’t have to run in fear at the sight of another ruler.”

Shit. 

“This is our fault—“ Jisung spoke up, Hyunjin glaring at him immediately. 

“What exactly are you two doing out here? A little far from home aren’t you?” 

The district six ruler was so young. He couldn’t have been older than Hyunjin or himself at all. They were both so young...Jisung didn’t expect that. 

“Your men flipped my husband's bus.” So their leader knew too, though Hyunjin seemed perplexed. 

“I’ll repair it.” The ruler rolled his eyes dismissively, “that inky creature was a threat. She had to go.”

“Would you have killed two of my citizens who were in a safe haven too?” Hyunjin spat. Busses really were supposed to be off limits. 

“Felix…” Changbin’s growl was low, “would you have let them kill Seungmin?”

Felix, the hellhound, just turned, “the goal was ink. I didn’t tell them to spare anyone nor did I give orders to kill anyone who wasn’t her. Not my fault she chose your husbands bus.”

“You would have let them—“

Felix growled, loud and enough to have Jisung shaking. Which meant Minho must’ve been close to pissing himself. 

“I’m the ruler here. Do you want me to take your husband down to the council?”

Changbin shut up. 

“I can keep your secret but don’t test me, Seo. Priority was the tier one. I don’t care about what could have happened. Be glad it didn’t.”

Their leader was ruthless, where Hyunjin was kind. 

Hyunjin was really kind, actually. Jisung glanced over, Hyunjin keeping Minho behind him as his partner shook with fear. Jisung badly wanted to cross the room, but Felix had him still. 

“I’m sorry for the alarm. It won’t happen again.” Hyunjin glared, Felix scoffing at him. Even though Felix could have killed Hyunjin easily, Hyunjin was stubborn. He saw himself as a whole tier one when in reality he wasn’t much stronger than Minho or Jisung. 

He was just untouchable. Feared over a crown. 

“So can we leave the district—“ Minho started, voice low. Jisung could tell he was anxious. Which was off considering his relationship with Hyunjin. He had no reason to be so worried. 

“Your scent is still high. It’s best to wait it out.” Hyunjin sighed in response.

Minho tensed at that. 

“It’s just a few more days—“

“Wait do I need to house them for an entire week?” Changbin asked before getting a nod from Seungmin. 

“Yeah just keep them inside. Even with your protection the one that bled all over the bus is still a target.” Felix crossed his arms over his chest, “though I would have just eaten them the second they entered this place.”

“They’re friends.” Seungmin whispered, Felix seeming to click his tongue in annoyance before turning his attention back to Hyunjin. 

“Don't come into my district without warning again, do you understand me, Hwang?” Hyunjin nodded, Felix pressing passed to take his leave, “Seungmin, we’ll have you a new bus in a few days. Try not to let any more fugitives on your bus, okay?” 

Seungmin just gave a nod, Changbin settling into his lap again as Felix finally exited the building. 

It was silent for a little too long. 

“Are you guys okay?” Hyunjin sighed, turning to Jisung. He must’ve already spoken with Minho, “I’m sorry you have to stay here a little longer. I promise I’ll come back to get you when the scent wears off.”

Minho nodded solemnly. 

“Yeah...Changbin and I are hunting so we have meat to—“

“I can see that…” 

Jisung forgot just how messy he must’ve looked. Changbin had thankfully cleaned himself up of any holographic goo. 

“Thank you for taking care of them. I’ll be sure to repay however—“ Hyunjin. 

“Don’t mention it, seriously. They saved my life on that bus.” Seungmin smiled back. 

Jisung liked Seungmin. 

“Okay well...before hunting hours start in our home district I should head back. Ah, Minho I’ll get you a new phone and,” Hyunjin held Jisung’s phone out for him, “call me if anything happens.”

Both men nodded, Hyunjin patting Minho’s cheek before doing the same to Jisung. 

“Please don’t get into any more trouble.”

“It wasn’t our fault—“

“You know what I mean.” Hyunjin sighed, glancing back to the men at the chair. He seemed okay enough with their relationship, “thank you again.”

Changbin let out a low growl as Hyunjin vanished through the door. Leaving the four men awkwardly in a circle around the dining room table. 

“So...I guess make yourselves at home for a little longer.”

“We don’t have—“ they didn’t have clothes. Or really anything of their own. 

“Hyunjin brought clothes. He knew I couldn’t leave...not until...you know.” Minho sighed, kicking at the bag below his feet. 

Minho wouldn’t look at Jisung anymore. He swore he must’ve smelled him. The disgust was all over his face. 

“If you want I can cook up that dragon you brought back,” Seungmin started, Minho peeking up, “Minho did you want anything before that at all? Changbin said there was fae in there too.”

“I’m fine. Just the...dragon.” 

“Okay,” Seungmin gave Changbin a pat before the hellhound shot up, eyeing the two closely before heading back into the kitchen, “we’ll make dinner from what Jisung brought back for you guys.” 

“I can eat it raw—“

“No, seriously it’s awful raw.” Jisung warned, Minho not sparing a glance. 

“Just...you two can put the clothes in the closet upstairs and get comfy. It takes like two hours to cook away the spices.”

“Thank you.” Minho gave a slight bow before grabbing the bags, pushing passed Jisung out of the dining room. Presumably to go back upstairs. 

Jisung gave a huff, “sorry for that.”

“Your district leader is really nice.”

Jisung nodded, picking up the smaller last bag that Hyunjin had left for them, “he’s great. One of a kind I guess.”

“What’s his relationship with you two? He seems to care a lot about you two.”

“Minho and Hyunjin came here together years ago. They left their dying planet to come here together.”

“Oh, are they…?”

Jisung shook his head. 

“Minho treats Hyunjin like a little brother, though Hyunjin has all the power. He takes good care of us...that’s probably why he came here unannounced. Minho texted him a lot last night.”

“Well...I’m glad you guys have a nice ruler.”

“I’m sorry you don’t.”

“He’s just an asshole,” Seungmin snickered, “but like all hellhounds...with the right mate they puppy up quick.”

Jisung smirked, “little lap dogs?”

“Practically.”

Jisung and Seungmin ended their conversation as Changbin growled for Seungmin to help him cut into the dragon meat. Jisung was honestly surprised they offered to make it for them. Seungmin was so incredibly kind it was baffling. 

But Jisung wouldn’t question it. Seungmin and Changbin were honestly really cute. And bickered a lot as Jisung finally made his way through the kitchen, Seungmin holding a piece of meat above Changbin’s head. Too high for the shorter man to reach. 

They were fucking cute. And it was so weird to see. 

Jisung rushed up the steps, opening the door to the seemingly empty room and laying the bag at the bed. Then he heard the rustling from the closet. 

“Need any help?”

Minho didn’t respond, but the rustling continued. 

“Minho, why won’t you talk to me?”

Jisung sighed, crossing the room to lean against the closet door, watching his partner hang one of his coats up. He had already gotten most of their clothes up. Separating them on either side on the walk in closet. 

“Minho—“

“Go take a shower. You stink.”

Ah. He did smell Jisung. 

“It’s just...fairy.” He lied, taking a deep breath as Minho shot him an annoyed look. 

“Go shower.”

“What do you want me to do, Minho?”

Minho snarled at that, “shut up, brat.”

Jisung clicked his tongue, “I would fuck you, but you said no.”

“You know why—“ Minho turned, nostrils flaring before he gave out an annoyed yell, “you’re so infuriating. Please take a shower.”

Jisung shook his head, stepping in front of Minho as he tried to vacate the closet. 

“Jisung.”

“Shower with me.”

Minho narrowed his eyes, “Jisung.”

“All I have to do is touch your ears and you’ll be begging to suck my cock again.”

Minho shook his head, “stop doing this to me.”

Jisung watched Minho hard, “doing what, Minho? You can’t be mad I fucked someone and then be even madder when I offer you the same. You know how I am. This isn’t new.” 

“Just go take a shower.” 

“You like me. A lot, don’t you?”

Minho turned his gaze. Yeah. Of fucking course he did. Jisung knew he did. 

“So let’s go shower together.”

“Jisung I want to but...“

“As long as neither of us cums inside of the other we’re fine.”

Minho’s face was glowing. 

“Just come shower with me…I’ll get you off. I’ll fuck your thighs. Whatever. Just stop hating me.”

“Jisung—“

Jisung didn’t give Minho the chance to speak. Despite the pain in his hips he pulled Minho by his wrist, dragging the elder to the bathroom and shutting the door behind. 

The second they entered the bathroom Jisung had his tongue down Minho’s throat, tugging the man’s sweater over his head as he did the same to his messy clothes. He noticed how Minho was moaning and sneaking licks to Jisung’s jaw. He must’ve still had fae glitter there. 

Jisung took no time slipping his hand into Minho’s pants, grabbing Minho’s half hard length in his hand as their tongues knit together. 

He shouldn’t be trying to fuck his partner. Not like this. 

But he couldn’t resist Minho’s taste. 

The water was cold, which was how they liked it. The cool water sent shivers down Jisung’s spine as Minho pressed kisses down his stomach, lips slowing the second they reached his length. God he wanted to fuck Minhos mouth again. But that was selfish. 

Jisung took a fistful of Minho’s hair, dragging the elder back, Minho’s eyes blown and already tearing up, “let me this time,” he started, Minho’s face glowing bright as he dragged his own lips down Minho’s skin, the glowing of veins causing him to shudder as he reached Minho’s leaking cock, “you can cum as many times as you want.”

He’d swallow it all anyways. 

Minho was leaking everywhere, just like last time. Jisung took his cock easily, filling his mouth as the glowing precum ran down his chin. 

“Jisung…” Minho had his hands in Jisung’s hair, hissing as Jisung bobbed his head experimentally, reaching his own hand to squeeze the perfectly crafted sack. 

Minho let out a gasp, bucking his hips slightly as his slime filled Jisung’s mouth. Fast, but expected. Minho was...very selfish about cumming. 

But Jisung came the second Minho moved a hand to squeeze the tip of his ear, Jisung moaning against Minho’s cock as he squeezed his sack harder. 

“You brat, don’t squeeze so hard.” Minho cursed, thrusting his hips hard against Jisung’s mouth, causing him to gag slightly. 

Minho must’ve been mad about the ear thing still. 

“How’s it feel, hm?” Minho rubbed his index finger along his point, rolling his hips deep. 

Maybe this was a form of punishment for Jisung being such a dick to him. 

“You’re not allowed to spit my cum out.” Minho commanded, which was a lot colder than he expected. 

Minho was like a different person. He wasn’t a squirmy mess like he had been the night before. He was very much in control. For now. 

“Look at you, all leaking.” He was teasing him. Teasing him just like Jisung had the other night, “you’re like a little night light.” He was patronizing him. 

Jisung looked up through tears, biting down softly against Minho’s cock in attempts to agitate him, but Minho just threw his head back in a pleased moan. 

Fucking Minho. 

“I’m gonna burst again, Jisung…” Minho whispered, breaths growing uneven as he tugged Jisung’s hair hard, hand cupping Jisung’s ear to run across the underside as Jisung shuddered against Minho’s cock. 

His cum was actually extravagant the second time around. He had been too blinded by Minho’s cruel nature to notice. But god he tasted divine. Jisung was trying so hard to not let any cum escape his mouth. 

“Stupid brat...you get on my fucking nerves.”

That annoyed the shit out of Jisung. So he did what he did best, be a fucking brat. 

Jisung brought the hand from Minho’s hip to collect the spare cum that had dribbled down the side of his mouth, moving his index to Minho’s rim. His own cum wouldn’t hurt him. 

If he wanted a brat, he’d get one. 

Minho moaned out loud, shaky as Jisung pressed his finger coated in Minho’s sticky glowing seed knuckle deep. Thank god for their cum. Their cum was the best lube in the galaxy. And it had Minho losing grasp on whatever domination he had over Jisung. 

Jisung smirked, pulling his mouth from Minho’s cock to swallow the sticky seed before licking along the underside. He focused his mouth on the glowing pink tip soon after, fingers squeezing more roughly along Minho’s sack. 

“Jisung!” Minho nearly collapsed, tugging Jisung towards the wall, Minho’s back against the tiles as Jisung wiggled his finger inside of him, the muscles spasming and clenching in response. 

God. Minho really wanted to get fucked. And shit, Jisung really wished he could. But the second he would be inside of Minho they’d ruin everything. The chance of spilling inside of him was too high to fuck him. But god, they both wanted it so bad. 

Jisung popped off of Minho’s cock, taking his finger from his hole right after. 

He licked his lips as Minho finally slid down to the tub floor, face a glowing mess as he came again in large spurts, glow landing on Jisung’s stomach as he crawled over top of his partner. 

“We can’t—“ Minho whimpered. 

“I know.” 

Jisung lifted Minho’s hips, positioning his cock between Minho’s thighs before giving slight thrusts, head spinning and tears clogging his vision. 

At this point Minho was the same, tears filling his eyes as his chest rose and fell significantly, breaths ridiculously uneven as Jisung increased his pace, holding Minho’s thighs in place. 

“J-Jisung!”

“How many times are you gonna cum you greedy bitch?” Jisung smirked, thrusting hard into the tight space between Minho’s thighs, leaning into the man to take his lips. 

Kissing Minho was insatiable. 

As their tongues entwined, Jisung couldn’t help but spill his seed against Minho’s tummy, most of the mess getting between his thighs. 

But he didn’t want to stop. Minho had cum so many more times it was unfair. 

“Jisung how many—“

“As many as I want.” Jisung whispered, keeping his steady pace as he moved a hand to take Minho’s chin, roughly angling him so he could sink his tongue further down Minho’s throat. 

After a few more orgasms Jisung was getting tired, Minho a mess of glowing cum as Jisung continued to thrust through his thighs, breaths so unevenly focused and tears so vast that he could barely see the man below him. 

All Jisung knew was that Minho was definitely covered in his cum, some even landing across his lips. Which was an amazing look on the man. 

Jisung slowed his pace, one more painful orgasm and the final collapse against Minho’s sticky body, water above spraying across Jisung’s back. 

He was so fucking tired, and clearly so was Minho. 

Jisung could feel Minho’s cum covered fingertips spaying across his back, Jisung glancing to the side to see the glow washing off his hand. 

“Jisung…”

“I’ll get up in a second,” Jisung sighed, rubbing his hands up Minho’s hips as he pushed himself up, moving so the water could wash away the mess of cum that had piled over Minho’s chest and stomach. All of Jisung’s hard work. 

Minho covered his face with his palms, releasing a heavy sigh that was probably not a good sign. 

But this wasn’t Jisung’s fault. Not entirely. 

“What’s wrong?” Jisung scoffed, pulling at Minho’s wrists that refused to budge. 

“Jisung, we can’t do this. We can’t.”

Jisung took a deep breath, “we’re not doing anything. We’re just fucking around—“

“I don’t want to just fuck around.” Minho slid his palms from his face, eyes stricken with a sadness that Jisung had not prepared for, “I really like you, Jisung…”

Jisung had no idea what to say to that. Even if he'd known that Minho liked him.

Minho really...liked him. 

“We can’t do this anymore, okay?”

Shit. 

Minho pulled himself up from the bathtub, rubbing his back in annoyance from the position Jisung had fucked him in. 

“No more...this was it. Don’t tease me anymore. I’m not your sex toy.”

Jisung’s heart was sore. He didn’t think Minho was a sex toy. He meant so much to Jisung. Jisung would die for him. 

“Please...promise this is the end?” Minho looked just as heartbroken as the water washed against his body, fingers trembling as he held his hand out for Jisung. 

But Jisung didn’t want things to end. He wanted so badly to fuck Minho. He did. He wanted to—no. He didn’t want that. He didn’t want to be trapped. He didn’t want that one bit. 

Jisung took Minho’s hand, pulling himself up and glancing down at the sullen face of his friend. 

“Okay...no more.”


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw for a character death that isn’t permanent. you’ll see why but heads up

“You good, glow worm?” Changbin sighed, arm deep in the small tier five prey he’d taken down with Chan. 

It felt normal. Chan, Changbin, and Jisung. They were like a weird team that somehow fit perfectly together. 

“Jisung?” Chan's warm hand at his shoulder had Jisung shaking in surprise, eyes wide as he faced the phoenix. 

“I’m fine.”

“You haven’t eaten at all.”

Jisung gazed along the prey, green blood pooling the ground. 

“I’m not hungry.”

“I doubt that. You realize hunting is cut next month, right? We don’t have many days left.”

Hunting. Jisung hated the schedule here, but at the same time he really loved it. The planet had lots of freedom in hunting, but in the off months, hunting was punishable by fines or death. It wasn’t like they needed to hunt. But Jisung loved hunting. He really did. 

“Come eat, okay?”

“I’m still stuffed from the dragon we had last night.” He was lying. 

Chan eyed him, “did something happen with Minho? You have the...glow thing you mentioned the other day.”

Jisung cupped his cheek, “please tell me it’s not obvious.”

“It is.”

“Goddamnit—“

“What happened last night?” Chan’s hand ran down his arm slowly, Jisung’s eyes averting to Changbin who was busy stuffing his face of the green goo. 

“Can we...you know?”

Chan took a deep breath, “right now?”

“If you don’t want to you can say so.” Jisung snapped. 

“Hey Changbin, I’m gonna go fuck the worm. We'll be back later.”

Chan really didn’t give a shit. And honestly Changbin didn’t seem too either. He just waved them off as he devoured the carcass below. 

A few turns down some emptied alleys and Chan was running his hand up Jisung’s hips as two of his fingers pressed inside of him. 

Jisung gripped the bricks against his fingers, hissing at the heat filling him. He didn’t need much prep at all. Benefits to the whole glow worm thing. There really wasn’t such a thing as too tight or not being opened enough for sex—not in Jisung’s experiences at least. 

“You gonna tell me what happened?” Chan laughed, pressing his fingers against the bundle of nerves inside of Jisung, causing him to rest against the dirty wall, mouth wide to release pleased moans. 

“Maybe.”

“Maybe?” Chan pulled his fingers out slowly, “Minho, right?” 

“Who else.”

“What’s going on with you two?” Chan asked, resting both hands comfortably against Jisung’s hips as he ran the warm tip of his cock against Jisung’s ass teasingly. 

Jisung hissed, “we did something else. He clearly wants to do more but he’s convinced I’m too slutty to fuck.”

“Wait, he said that?!”

“No...he just asked me to stop treating him like a sex toy. Like he clearly doesn’t see me seriously.”

“Would you be willing to drop everything for him? I looked up more about your kind and...you guys are dangerous together in the romance department.”

Jisung grumbled at that. He figured Chan probably used some wiki page or something. 

“I just...I don’t know, that’s the problem. I like him but what if we’re not good together and we get trapped?”

“Are you more worried about yourself getting trapped, or him?”

Jisung sighed, “I’m being selfish.”

Chan’s cock pressed inside of him slowly, causing Jisung to tighten his muscles around Chan's cock the best he could. 

“You’re just...very open with your sex life and don’t want to give that up. I’m sorry you guys aren’t different species.”

“Me too—ahh.” Jisung trembled as chan bottomed out, pressing himself deep. 

“Do you want to stop talking about it?”

Jisung nodded, rolling his ass against Chan, arching his back at the sudden rush of heat. 

“Alright…” 

Chan’s lips grazed his throat as he fucked Jisung, hands tight at his waist. 

“How many times have you came already?” Chan laughed, pressing tiny kisses into Jisung’s neck, heat getting so hot that Jisung was sweating. 

“Shut up.” Jisung laughed, releasing a long moan as Chan brushed against his prostate. 

Chan laughed, “you’re so messy.”

Jisung just groaned at that, Chan giving a few more quick thrusts before quickly pulling himself out and removing his steaming condom. He really wished Chan would just cum inside of him. But he knew Chan couldn’t do that. 

As Jisung steadied himself against the wall he examined the way chans cum landed on the concrete below, burning like lava against the surface. 

“How annoying is that?”

Chan sighed, pumping himself dry before tugging his pants up, eyes fixating on where he’d cum, “it’s really annoying. If I could just cum where I wanted…”

“You’d melt me, wouldn’t you?” Jisung laughed, back against the wall as he pulled his pants up quickly, “I’d be goo.”

“You’re already gooey.” Chan teased, wiping Jisung’s eyes with the sleeve of his shirt, the cutest grin spread over his face. 

He liked Chan. Not in the same way he liked Minho. But Chan was...definitely the kind of friend everyone deserved—spare the sex thing. Maybe. Chan was phenomenal at that too. 

“We should meet back up with Changbin, yeah?”  
Jisung nodded, shielding the stupid glow across his cheeks as he pulled himself upright. 

Minho would probably be annoyed when Jisung came back again, but Jisung really didn’t care right now. He was hungry, but at least he wasn’t horny anymore. 

“Where do you think Changbin disappeared too?” Jisung asked, taking his phone out and walking behind Chan as they turned the corner. 

“He’s probably six meals in—“

Jisung snickered at that before bumping into chans back, nearly dropping the phone he held in his grasp, halting the message to Minho asking how he was doing. 

“Chan you can’t just stop in front of me like that—“ why the fuck did Chan stop like that?!

Jisung’s eyes widened. 

And he suddenly understood why Chan had stopped. 

Chan was paralyzed. Quite literally. 

Jisung parted his lips. He wanted to scream. But the pitch of his scream would attract predators. And he was a glowing buffet. He couldn’t afford that.

So he had to watch in silent horror as the being in front of them ripped its fangs from Chan's neck, a wide smirk across their face. 

They were smaller than Jisung and Chan, but clearly a much higher tier that probably didn’t give a shit about their height differences. 

“Oh wow, a worm too?” 

The snake—no, the viper dropped Chan like a toy to the ground, blue poison pumping from his neck as he shuddered. 

Jisung really didn’t have a choice. He wanted to help Chan, but he only had seconds to move. 

Clearly his choice of direction failed. As he spun to take off the other way he was thrown into the wall behind after a painful claw slashed across his arm, vision blurring with tears as the vipers sharp teeth were made visible against his extended jaw. 

“D-dont—“

“I can’t believe I get another glowworm tonight. Must be my lucky night. You smell divine.”

Jisung’s chest was hurting. More than he’d ever experienced as the vipers jaw extended wide, fangs begging to sink into Jisung’s throat. 

And maybe they would have if Changbin hadn’t ripped the viper from Jisung, throwing the snake hard into the dumpster. 

Thank god for Hellhounds impeccable sense of smell. 

Jisung slid to the ground, chest beating too fast. He needed to calm. He wasn’t sure what he could do. And his brain wasn’t cooperating. 

So instead of calming himself he rushed to Chan, hands cupping the wound that was a lot worse than he expected. 

And Chan was, of course, unmoving. 

Jisung kept his hands pressed against the wound. He didn’t know what to do about a viper bite. He just knew they used it to paralyze their prey. 

And now Chan was gurgling a mix of foam and a substance so hot that Jisung had to inch himself away, hands still at Chan's neck. 

But he couldn’t stay long. Chan’s blood burnt his hand as it began to seep from the wound, leaving him no choice but to pull his hands away, eyes blurry from his tears. 

He was useless. 

Jisung pulled himself up shakily as Chan watched him with hollow eyes, mixture from the wound starting to steam against Chan’s chin and neck.

He couldn’t watch. 

Jisung averted his gaze, Changbin and the viper still fighting at the ground by the dumpsters. 

Luckily Changbin hadn’t been punctured by those fangs, however there was a splash of black blood running down the green dumpster. 

Shit. 

Jisung rushed over to them, the viper too preoccupied as Jisung searched their surroundings, grabbing an old pipe from behind the dumpster. 

Would this even work? He didn’t fucking know. 

But he did it anyways, waiting for Changbin to lift his head before smashing the pipe hard into the vipers jaw. 

Changbin was startled, eyes wide at Jisung as the viper let out a shrieking cry. 

Jisung had to silence him before they attracted attention. He took the pipe tight with both hands before smashing it down into the vipers face, Changbin rushing off of him and clutching his side. 

He must’ve clawed at Changbin’s side. 

Jisung took Changbin’s position, settling on the viper so he couldn’t run. He hissed as the viper swung wildly, Jisung’s hands so tight he could feel the rust cutting into his palms as he slammed the pipe down. 

Thank god for strength and agility. 

And thank god for the anger overtaking the shock. His heartbeat had changed drastically as he finally silenced the viper, throwing the pipe aside as blue blood stuck to the ground with every roll. 

He could feel the cold blood running down his face, blue droplets smacking the ground below as he shakily pulled himself up from the creature. 

The vipers face was unrecognizable. 

Jisung came over with the sudden realization that Chan was probably dead. He wanted to steady his heartbeat, but the back and forth between anger and sadness was tugging so harshly. 

“Chan…” Jisung started for him before getting a hard grip at the wrist, so strong he thought his bones would snap. 

“Don’t touch him.”

“I’m so sorry—“

“No, don’t touch him or you’ll get hurt.” Changbin growled, wiping black blood from his lip, only smearing it down his chin as he went to Chan, sliding his hands under the phoenix effortlessly. 

“What are you—“

“I need you to listen to me, stop talking.” Changbin growled again, so fearfully that the ground shook. 

Jisung nodded, trying to hold his tears back. 

“Pick up the viper.”

“W-what?!” 

“Listen to me.” Changbin snarled, eyes black pools as steam rose from Chan’s body. 

“Changbin he’s…”

“Pick up the fucking viper, Jisung. They’re light when they die. Like when they shed. Pick him up.”

Jisung just shivered, eyes slipping to the corpse at the ground before he shakily picked them up. 

Just as Changbin said, the viper was light. Unimaginably light. 

“Changbin—“

“One more word and I’ll fucking eat you, shut up and follow me.”

Jisung closed his mouth. Changbin was dead serious. And maybe once he finished Jisung he’d kill Minho too, and Jisung couldn’t have that. 

“I’m so sorry.”

Changbin growled at that, low and so dark that Jisung kept silent the rest of the way. 

And the house wasn’t anywhere Jisung was prepared to see. He was for once scared out of his mind. No sarcasm or pettiness could get him out of the terror in his chest. 

“Lay it on the table.” Changbin spoke as he kicked the books and mug from the coffee table. 

Why the coffee table?! 

Jisung obeyed, leaving the blue-coated viper at the table to follow Changbin. 

Changbin lay Chan at the kitchen table, blood burning against the expensive wood. 

Jisung took a deep breath as he heard footsteps from upstairs. God he could see it now. Seungmin and Minho would be shocked. Horribly upset. And it was Jisung’s fault. 

If they had just stayed with Chan…

“Changbin you guys are back—“

There it was. The shock. Seungmin’s eyes were wide as he stepped through the archway to lean over Chan, the steam still weeping from his skin. 

“What happened?” 

Jisung sunk against the wall, finally feeling the sting from the rear of his arm. The tear into Minho’s jacket. 

Shit. 

“They were attacked by a viper.”

“What tier?”

“I’m assuming one…” 

A tier one. Jisung had killed a tier one?!

“Just...get the pit ready so we can burn him.” Changbin sighed, Seungmin nodding before rushing passed Jisung. 

Jisung’s eyes widened in horror. 

“What?”

Changbin just gave Jisung a low growl, petting Chan’s hair briefly as the other pair of footsteps approached. 

Shit. 

Jisung inched himself back up the wall, holding the wound at his arm as he gave Changbin a look of disbelief. Were they seriously about to eat Chan?! 

“Why is there a viper on the coffee table—“ Minho turned the corner, eyes immediately flying to his jacket that was around Jisung. 

Jisung’s eyes grew wide in panic along with Minho’s, “I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to—“

“Are you okay!?” Minho tugged the jacket from Jisung’s shoulder, letting it fall to the floor as he examined Jisung’s arm. 

Oh. It was pretty bad. 

Jisung hadn’t realized that the viper had ripped his arm open the way it had. The construction of Minho’s cost must’ve kept the blood still. That and how thick like slime it was. 

Minho positioned his hand over the wound, the slime filtering through his fingers, “Jisung what happened?”

“I…”

“Minho, get the matches in the top drawer of the cabinet.”

Jisung turned his gaze to Changbin who had Chan in his arms again, shoving passed the two. 

Oh god. They were about to...they were going to burn him?!

“Wait Changbin don’t!” Jisung gasped, grabbing hold of Changbin’s sleeve as he left Minho’s grasp, his blood trickling against the tiles of the floor. 

“Don’t what?” Changbin growled back, holding Chan securely. 

“What are you doing?!”

Changbin arched his brow, exchanging looks with Minho for some reason. 

“Burning him.”

Perhaps hearing it directly stung more than anything. Jisung felt his tears filling his eyes again. This was his fault. 

“I-I thought he was your friend, Changbin why are you—“

“Jisung, come here.” Minho have Changbin another look before sliding the matches into the man’s back pocket, pulling Jisung back into the dining room as Changbin growled in reply. 

He couldn’t calm. His heart was racing, body trembling. 

They were really just going to cook him, just like that. Chan was their friend, right?! He’d just met Chan but he already really liked him. He couldn’t eat him. He couldn’t just accept this—

“Look at me.”

Minho was holding his face, but Jisung couldn’t see anything. He was over stricken with grief. And he had no clue how to surpass it. 

“He’s not dead, do you hear me?” Minho sighed as he settled his legs around either side of Jisung, brushing his fingers along his cheeks, “he’s not dead.”

Jisung took deep breaths, shuddering as Minho took one of his hands to settle against his ear. 

“Steady yourself...he’s not dead.”

Jisung knew he was dead. He had no heartbeat. He had no breaths. He was gone. He’d killed Chan—

“Do you know anything about phoenix’s?”

Jisung shook his head, trying to steady the painful sensation growing in his chest. 

“They rise from the ashes.”

Minho ran his index up Jisung’s ear slowly, causing Jisung to recoil and cup his ear with shallow breaths. 

“He’s not dead. They’re just helping him come back.”

“I don’t—“

“Phoenix’s are really special...and rare. That’s probably why you didn’t know.”

Jisung wipes his eyes, hand clutching the front of his shirt as Minho scooted back into him, wrapping his arms around Jisung loosely as he lay his head against him. 

“They...I didn’t get him killed?”

Minho just shook his head, hands running down his back soothingly, “no, he’s fine…”

“Minho…”

“He’ll be okay.” Minho looked so sullen as he rose up from his spot, pushing himself back always from Jisung, “you didn’t hurt anyone, okay?”

Jisung didn’t believe that by the look on Minho’s face. 

“I’m so sorry about your jacket?” Jisung whispered, “I’ll buy you a new one.”

“You think I haven’t gotten a tear in my jacket before?” Minho laughed, but it was laced in deflection, “it’s fine.”

Jisung gave Minho a look before the elder pulled himself off of the ground, “I’m sorry.”

“I said it’s fine—“

“Not about the jacket.” Jisung pulled himself up along the wall, looking at Minho hard for understanding. 

“You should clean your wound.” 

Minho was ignoring his obvious apology on how he smelled like Chan again. 

——

“How long before he rises?” Jisung asked, picking at the end of the stitches Seungmin had just sewn into his arm. 

“That depends on him.” Changbin whispered as he ate the cooked viper meat at his plate. It was weird seeing Changbin use a fork for once. 

Jisung took a regretful bite from his food, staring at the brown and blue shades of meat. He didn’t feel like he deserved this. 

Minho hadn’t touched his meal. 

“I’m sorry I snapped at you.” Changbin spoke up, Jisung’s gaze fixating on the Hellhounds. 

“You were mad.”

“I shouldn’t have been. I knew what you guys were doing and I didn’t pay attention to the dangers around.” Changbin frowned, “I’m just glad the viper went for Chan before you. Chan we can fix, but you…” Changbin just looked back to his plate. 

“Did Jisung really kill the viper?” Seungmin asked as Changbin took a big chunk of meat into his mouth, nodding in reply. 

“I just panicked and—“

“You should be a tier two.” Changbin spoke as he swallowed his food, “you move too fast for your tier.”

Jisung felt like he should accept the compliment. But he couldn’t. 

“I just got lucky.”

“I’m serious. Tier two would save your skin in the future here. Retake the test.”

“I can’t…” Jisung glanced over to Minho, who looked visibly annoyed. 

“I think you should too, you’re definitely not a tier three.” 

Jisung shot up from his seat at the voice, eyes darting to the man standing at the doorway. He only had the blanket Changbin had left by the fire draped around him. And he looked fine. He didn’t look burnt at all. Chan looked fine. 

“Morning.” Changbin spoke casually as Jisung rushed to the man at the door. 

“Hey Jisung—“ Chan laughed as Jisung wrapped his arms around him tight, chest starting to knot again from the rush of relief. 

Chan wasn’t even mad that he’d just died. 

“He’s been worried sick,” Seungmin spoke, “he thought he’d killed you.”

“Nah, I’m fine. Really.” Chan ruffled Jisung’s hair before pushing the younger man away, giving him a soft look, “you hear that? I’m okay.”

Jisung just nodded, tears begging to release as Chan rubbed his palm with his fingers.

“Calm down, I’m fine.”

“I’m still—“

Chan shook his head, “I’m fine. Okay?”

Jisung couldn’t focus. He nodded again, trying to keep his eyes dry and chest calm, “okay.”

“Go finish your food, you deserved it.”

“Chan—“

“You didn’t kill me. Actually...go upstairs and talk to him.” Chan's voice was low as Jisung arched his brown in confusion, “to Minho.” 

Jisung blinked before turning back towards the living room where Seungmin and Changbin were eating, Minho nowhere to be seen. 

“Where did he—“

“He left the moment you hugged me.” Chan sighed, patting Jisung’s hair again, “he’s handsome.” 

Jisung sighed, “why did he leave…”

“Go talk to him, Jisung. I’ll be down here.”

“Finish my food for me…?” Jisung gave Chan a pout, “I’ll be back down later...I’m glad you’re okay.”

“Just go talk to your partner...I can see just how much he likes you, Jisung.”

Jisung just took a deep breath before rushing towards the stairs. 

He was relieved that Chan was okay. And now that he had the confirmation that Chan wasn’t mad at him, he could maybe get passed his distraught to talk with Minho. 

Minho. 

Jisung opened the door to their room slowly, Minho on his smashed phone at the bed. He looked...okay. He was quiet, unbothered as Jisung shut the door. 

“Hey, why didn’t you eat?”

“Wasn’t hungry.”

Jisung didn’t have to worry about his heart rate skyrocketing anymore. He had a much more level head now that Chan was okay. 

“You’re a bad liar, Minho.”

“I’m not hungry, Jisung.”

Jisung made his way to the bed, eyeing Minho who was way too absorbed in his phone, “you’re mad at me, aren’t you?”

“I’m just not hungry.”

“Did we not talk about this the other night? You want me to live my life but you don’t at the same time. I know you can smell me.”

“He’s a catch. You should retake the test.” Minho spoke flatly. 

Jisung let out an aggravated cry, settling on the bed, Minho giving him an annoyed look as he sat on one of his legs, “why are you doing this? What do you want me to do?”

“I’m just not hungry. Leave me alone, Jisung—“

“No.” Jisung hissed, snacking Minho’s phone from his hand. 

“What the fuck is wrong with you? Are you trying to break—“

“It’s already smashed, fuck face.”

“What do you want?” Minho glared. 

“Why are you mad at me now?”

Minho pulled himself up, Jisung smashing him back down. 

“What did /I/ just say to you yesterday? I’m not a toy—“ Minho grit his teeth. He was aggravated. Beyond that, maybe. 

“I’m not losing my friend over this, Minho.”

Minho just shook his head, “leave me alone—“

“I love you, Minho.” Jisung sighed, watching his friend twitch uncomfortably, “you’re my best friend. My partner. I like you so much and I don’t want to lose you over this. Please stop hating me…”

Minho’s expression softened. Maybe it’s because Jisung was struggling to keep himself calm. 

“You mean the world to me. So just tell me what to do. At this point I can’t handle it anymore. Maybe it’s being alone with you or something I just...I don’t want to go home and have everything ruined over this.”

“Over what?” Minho sighed. 

“Feelings we can't have without hurting each other.”

Minho was silent. 

“I love you so unimaginably much, you know that? I would bond with you in a heartbeat. I would drop every other dick in the galaxy for you. But you know why I can’t do this, Minho.”

Jisung was shaking, eyes fixated on Minho’s that grew more and more concerned, “I don’t want to end up like my parents.”

Minho took a deep breath, pulling Jisung down by the back of his head to press their lips together. Jisung didn’t want to hurt him. He didn’t want to break Minho’s heart. But he couldn’t resist the tongue filling his mouth or the hand running up his spine. 

“Minho—“ Jisung broke the kiss, eyes fixating on his friends. 

“We can just kiss...no harm in that, right?” Minho whispered, watching Jisung so worriedly. 

He was hurting Minho. 

Jisung nodded despite that, leaning in to take Minho’s lips again. They were just too good to pass up. And if he could just kiss him for a while, maybe everything would be okay. 

But he was definitely hurting Minho. 

Minho flipped them, running his hand up Jisung’s shirt instead, fingertips grazing the lines of his stomach as Jisung bit into Minho’s lip. 

And a dangerous moan had Jisung glowing. Just kissing. Just kissing. 

Jisung kept his hands at Minho’s waist, teeth clacking every once in a while as Minho’s fingers brushed up to his chest. 

Just kissing. 

Jisung really couldn’t help but roll his hips up into Minho, his partner sighing into his mouth. 

Just kissing. 

Minho bucked his hips back, pressing hard into Jisung as he squeezed one of Jisung’s nipples between his fingers. 

Just—

Jisung ran his hand down the hem of Minho’s pants, Minho shuddering and continuing to roll his hips as Jisung found his hardening cock. 

He wanted more so badly. But he couldn’t. They couldn’t. 

Jisung pumped him slow, Minho letting out moans against his mouth as their tongues battled inside of Jisung’s mouth. 

God he wanted to do more. 

“Jisung!” Minho was already flushed, already about to cum. 

Jisung let him, trying to gather all the glowing substance he could to slide it down Minho’s cock, “how many times do you want to cum?”

He should stop. 

Minho couldn’t respond, he was thrusting into Jisung’s hand, hands running along Jisung’s chest as his euphoric drool filled Jisung’s mouth. 

He really should. Before he flips Minho. 

Jisung kept his hand steady as Minho whined against him, hands trembling as the coils in Jisung’s stomach built up. 

He had to stop. 

“Jisung?”

Jisung pushed Minho upright, scanning the man’s blown eyes and leaky mouth, studying how shaky he was getting. 

“One more.” Jisung whispered, focusing his hand along Minho’s sensitive head as he rest his lips against his neck instead, pressing minuscule kisses. 

He just couldn’t do it. As badly as he wanted to. They couldn’t. 

Minho shuddered against him, moans so full of bliss as Jisung pulled his hand from Minho’s pants, wiping the glowy substance on his shirt as he pulled himself off of the bed. 

“Jisung…”

Minho looked...it was a mix of satisfied and hurt. 

But Jisung couldn’t hurt him any longer. He wouldn’t. 

“You were right yesterday. I’m sorry for treating you the way I did.”

Minho’s expression changed. 

“I really love you, I wasn’t lying about that.” 

Jisung didn’t stay to hear Minho’s reply as he rushed to the bathroom. He didn’t want to hurt him. That’s the last thing he wanted. 

And he knew that’s all that would come of what they were doing. They couldn’t even kiss each other without getting too excited. 

Jisung ran his hand under water as he slid his dirty shirt to the ground. 

He was spiraling. 

“Jisung?” The door shut behind as Minho entered. He didn’t look mad. 

“I’m fine just...we should stop before it goes too far and…”

Minho wrapped his arms around Jisung’s waist, laying his head against his shoulder with a sigh. 

“Don’t apologize. I’m sorry I pushed it.”

“You didn’t—“

“No, I know it was my fault this time. I backed you into a corner and I’m so sorry.”

Jisung took a deep breath, “why did this start so suddenly, Minho? After all the ignoring and shoving me back...why now?”

Minho pressed a light peck to Jisung’s neck, “I just can’t shake the thought of dying the second I try to leave.”

“You won’t—“

“I can’t shake it. I just keep thinking the moment I walk out the door to go home I’ll be taken down and you’ll never know how much I,” he paused, “...this is my fault.”

“It’s not. I keep pushing you too, it’s my fault...especially yesterday.”

“We’re both so foolish.” Minho laughed, a sniffle leaving Minho having Jisung shaking as tears bottled up in his own eyes. 

“You know I love you, right?” Jisung gripped the sink tight, “so much.”

“I love you too.” Minho laughed shakily. 

“I wish so badly we weren’t trapped. I would give up anything for you but I just…”

Minho gave him a squeeze, “it’s okay. Don’t.”

It wasn’t okay. 

“I just can’t be like my mom. I’m her literal clone. I can’t trust myself to not hurt you…” Jisung shuddered, biting his lip hard as he gazed into the mirror, Minho shielding his face in Jisung’s shoulder. He could feel the wetness starting. 

“We can stop. We should.”

Jisung took a deep breath before turning to face Minho, taking the elder mans face into his hands. Yeah. Of course he was crying. They both were. 

“Stop crying, you look like a slug.”

Minho couldn’t help but alter his sullen face into the cutest smirk, “you’re such a brat.”

“And you’re a crybaby.”

“Takes one to know one.” They were so childish. 

“I don’t want to retake the test. I don’t want another partner,” Jisung whispered, running his thumbs along Minho’s cheekbones, “I just want you.”

Minho took a deep breath, “I don’t want you to leave either.”

Jisung let his hands fall as Minho released him, arms hanging at his sides. 

“You mean too much to me.” Minho’s eyes were getting clearer. 

“I’m not going anywhere. I promise.” 

“I wish things were different, Jisung.”

God. He did too. He would seriously give up everything for Minho. But the lingering fear of messing up was too high. If they didn’t work out or if they ever broke up...they wouldn’t be able to sleep with anyone else. They’d be so limited in romance with anyone else and Jisung just couldn’t do that to him. He couldn’t. 

Minho took a deep breath, “you should go finish eating.”

“You need to eat too…”

Minho watched him closely, “later.”

——

“You look so sad, wormy.” Changbin whispered, feet at the coffee table as the fireplace cracked, warm fire illuminating the room. 

Jisung sighed, watching the fire close as he rested on the couch, Chan at the other end fast asleep. 

“What happened with the other one?”

“We have names.”

Changbin released a low growl, “Minho. What happened with Minho.”

Jisung closed his eyes, sliding down into the couch, “we just discussed things.”

“How long have you two been like that?”

“I used to hang on him when we hunted. This is the first time he’s reciprocated.”

“Close quarters kind of deal? You two would make a nice pair if it wasn’t for that shit rule.” 

Jisung nodded, crossing his hands over his stomach, “I have a really bad fear over it.”

“Chan told me. Your parents.” Changbin wasn’t growling for once. 

“They died because my mom was unhappy. She fell in love with someone else and...her heart exploded when she was with him one night.”

“I’m sorry.”

Jisung opened his eyes slow, watching the flickering of the fireplace, “I was home with my dad when it happened. He just collapsed in front of me. I had no clue what to do…”

“I’m so sorry, Jisung.” He sounded sincere. 

“So I just can’t...we can't be together. If anything ever happened, I’d kill him.”

“Why do you think so? You really like him right?”

“Yeah…”

“You can’t give up casual sex to be with the one person you actually like?”

Jisung gave Changbin a sad look, “it’s just too dangerous.”

Changbin rested his chin in his hand, “he really likes you.”

“I know.”

“Him and Seungmin talk about you a lot.”

“Do they?” Jisung frowned. 

Changbin nodded, eyes closing slow, “Seungmin said Minho has the same glow when he talks about you that I do when I talk about Seungmin.”

Jisung smiled at that, “you two are really cute.”

Changbin had the smallest grin, “I love him. He’s my family.”

“Why did you guys come here?”

“Did Seungmin mention anything?”

“He said coming here was your decision.”

“Ah...the planet we were on was a lot less strict on the human thing. Everyone knew we were together and nobody really cared. Hunting hours were bare but I didn’t mind much.”

Jisung assumed they left for hunting. 

“The planet was dying.”

“Ah…”

“And we needed a new home so I chose one I could hunt freely on. And even though the rules on humans were harsh, Felix has been really good to us. 

“He seems mean.”

“He’s always angry. He never wanted his position.”

“Don’t people apply?” Jisung asked. 

“Nobody wanted this district. Too hard to enforce anything. Felix does his best but he was given the position from a piece of paper in a sorting hat.”

“That sucks…”

“He's a big kid. He’s done well and I’m sure he’ll reapply when his time is up.”

“Ten years, right?” Jisung sighed before receiving a nod from Changbin. 

“Where did Minho come from? Seungmin said he won’t really mention it.”

Jisung adjusted himself upright, Chan stirring off to the side. 

“His planet was dying. Our district leader and him came from there together.”

“Hyunjin.”

“Yeah, they don’t talk about it at all. Not even with me.”

“That’s really weird.”

“I mean...I guess it was a bad planet. Minho has marks on his wrist that he won’t tell me about...like he used to wear something on them so tightly they burned into him.”

“You think they were enslaved by some high race or something?”

“Maybe. Minho really doesn’t like when I bring it up.”

“That’s shitty…you’ve lived here your whole life?”

Jisung nodded, “born and raised up until...you know.”

“This planet is...it's not that great on education huh?”

Jisung took offense, narrowing his eyes. 

“You didn’t know what a phoenix was. And you’ve never had a fox. You hunt in district four…”

“I’m not dumb—“

“I know that. You’re also not a tier three.”

Jisung sighed, “I can’t tier up.”

“I know you love Minho but...his mannerisms from what you told me, he’s in the right tier. You, you’re ruthless.”

“I can be. It was either that or die.”

“Most of your kind have chosen to die. You’re resourceful.”

“I’m just—“

“In fear you act. Minho freezes.”

Jisung didn’t like that. 

“He just—“

“He has some sort of trauma keeping him from being a tier two. He freezes when he’s scared and he’s so clean.”

“I love him the way he is.” Jisung snapped. 

“I’m not shitting on him. I’m just telling you that you’re different.”

“I would never leave his side.”

“Yeah, don’t do that. You two are good together.” Chan yawned, stretching until he landed his head in Jisung’s lap, “you two mesh well.”

“I think he’d mesh better with you.”

Jisung offered Changbin a look of shock, Chan doing the same but with a vocal ‘stop’ laced in. 

“I don’t mean like that...I just meant hunting.” Changbin growled back, rising from his comfort to stretch, “I’m going to bed. You won’t have to change tiers but just know, coming from a tier one, that you deserved a higher tier than three.”

Jisung scoffed as Changbin made his way to the stairs, pressing back into the couch irritably. 

“He’s right that you’re definitely more of a tier two, but you don’t have to tier up.” Chan added, laying back onto his side of the couch, “you clearly work best when you’re with Minho.”

“I wouldn’t abandon him—“

“It wouldn’t be abandoning, more like...taking care of yourself first. Maybe a little selfish. But I think you should stay together too.”

Jisung crosses his arms, “I really like him.”

“You know that’ll never go away, right?”

“Chan…”

“I’m serious. Jisung that feeling in your chest...you’ve found the one, and your body and heart are trying to tell you that.”

“You know why I can’t do this.”

“And you also know that you can.” Chan scooted close, copying Jisung’s pout and crossing his arms at his own chest, “you can definitely give everything up for him. I can see it in your eyes.”

“Are you pushing me to bond with Minho?”

“No. I’m just telling you that it wouldn’t be the end of the world.”

“Was sex with me that bad?”

Chan laughed, head in Jisung’s shoulder so quickly, “Nah, you were amazing. I really think you should at least consider it.”

“We agreed it’s a bad idea.”

“So what then? You guys gonna stop kissing and half fucking upstairs?” 

Jisung flushed at that. 

“I’m serious. Are you really going to be able to just stop? Your hearts made up its mind, do you guys really think that separation will make you any happier?”

“Why do you care so much?”

Chan raised his head, a weak smile across his face, “because I lost the one person I would have bonded with.”

Jisung frowned. 

“I don’t settle because my heart is taken.”

“But they’re—“

“Yeah. They’re gone. They died years ago before I got to this planet. I came here because my heart was shattered. The one person I loved left me one day to fight in a losing war. And he never came back.”

“I’m sorry…”

Chan ran a hand into Jisung’s hair, “would you really be able to give your heart to anyone else?”

“It’s so dangerous…”

“Is it? Once you have the person you love...I don’t think the temptation would pull you away from them.”

Jisung took a deep breath, “you barely know me.”

“And yet I know you more than you know yourself.” Chan laughed, “I’m a phoenix, Jisung. I know what you’re feeling and I can feel the bond that’s already between you two. I don’t think you should force a bond but at the same time I don’t think letting each other go would do any good.”

Jisung rested his head back, eyes at the ceiling above, “I love him so much…”

“I know you do.” 

Jisung shut his eyes tight. He really loved him. He did. Chan was right, even if they separated there would always be lingering. Jisung didn’t think he could just shake his feelings. He loved Minho. And Minho loved him. 

Would a bond be so bad?


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since chan didn’t release B me or have Minho as his guest today I’m gonna upload this and cry about it.

Minho was on his phone at the dining room table, plate empty of the viper they’d reheated for him. Thank god Viper meat lasted days. 

  
  


“Hyunjin?” Jisung asked, leaning over in his chair to spy on what his partner was typing. 

  
  


Minho nodded, “he’s worried about the hunting restrictions coming up.”

  
  


“Why?” Jisung asked, scooting with his chair until he could comfortably lay his head into Minho’s shoulder, “we manage every time—.”

  
  


“They’re not sure how long it’ll be this time. Tourism has decreased a lot ever since that black hole opened up in the galaxy.”

  
  


Jisung sighed, “if they don’t open the hunt…”

  
  


“People will die. And rules will be broken. Yeah,” Minho rest his head onto Jisung’s as he lay his phone face down, “it’s not looking so good.”

  
  


“It’s not like people will starve…”

  
  


“Bloodlust is high here. There’s no way tiers won’t go insane.”

  
  


“We’ll be home by then. We’ll be safe in district eight.”

  
  


“How? The door locks are shit and tier ones and twos know it’s a prime place for glow worms. They’ll invade and kill anyone they can.”

  
  


Jisung pulled up from Minho’s shoulder to rest his lips against his cheek, giving the slightest pecks, “we’ll be okay. That won’t happen.”

  
  


Minho let out a sigh, “I want to believe that so badly.”

  
  


“Trust me. We’ll be fine.”

  
  


“I don’t know—“

  
  


“Hey Changbin’s ready to go,” Chan announced as he peeked around the corner, eyes resting on Minho briefly, “ready Jisung?”

  
  


Jisung huffed, pressing a quick kiss to Minho’s cheek before rising up from his seat, “yeah I’m coming,” he turned to Minho, watching him closely, “you want anything special?”

  
  


Minho shook his head slowly, eyes focused on Jisung as if he wanted to say something more. But Jisung figured he was just confused by how affectionate Jisung had been since the other night. 

  
  


“I’ll try to find us a fox to eat. We won’t be long.”

  
  


“A fox?” Minho laughed, “good luck, Jisung.”

  
  


Jisung even blew him a quick kiss before following Chan. He hadn’t been able to keep his hands off of Minho since his conversation with Chan. Chan was right, honestly. He would drop it all to be with Minho. The only thing holding him back was that lingering fear that Minho was temporary. He didn’t like the feeling, but it was there. Stalking and watching him like a hawk.

  
  


“A fox?” Changbin growled low, hands deep in his pockets as they walked down the empty alley, “people are already leaving the planet for the coming month after last night's reminder. Good luck finding anything better than bugs and vipers.”

  
  


_ Vipers _ . 

  
  


“I’m still completely scarred from the other day. That viper was…” Jisung shuddered at the thought, staying close beside Chan. 

  
  


“Vipers aren’t friendly at all. They really don’t give a shit who they eat and I hear they tend to even attack within the tier.”

  
  


“Was that viper a one or two?”

  
  


“Hard to tell. but like I said the other day, I think he was a one. Chan thinks he may have been a two though.”

  
  


“And the district does nothing?”

  
  


“It’s not an actual rule…” Changbin sighed, “just a slap on the wrist kind of thing. Don’t kill within your tier, but they won’t do shit. That kinda thing.”

  
  


Jisung sighed, examining Minho’s jacket that fit snug on his arms, “this planet…”

  
  


“You’ve lived here all your life and you seem to know so little.”

  
  


“Changbin, we had this conversation last night—“

  
  


“I want to teach you everything. It must be  _ this _ planet, because everyone I know who’s come here knows  _ everything _ there is to know.”

  
  


Chan pat Jisung’s shoulder as if to comfort him. It was a nice feeling, but he figured it was more pity than anything. 

  
  


“Well when the hunt ends I guess I’ll just ask Minho.”

  
  


“If you guys live long enough—“ Changbin started before halting, sniffing the air, “damn…”

  
  


Chan arched his brow, “good damn or bad damn?”

  
  


“Depends.” Changgbin replied, “is a pack of Hellhounds that I don’t recognize a good thing or a bad thing?”

  
  


“Bad.” Jisung spat, getting close to Chan, “only the ones who know you would leave us alone right?”

  
  


“Yeah they might smell me too, Bin.” Chan sighed, backing up as the low growls filled their ears. 

  
  


“What are they doing downtown?” Changbin murmured with a low growl of his own. 

  
  


“Are we cutting hunting tonight?” Jisung asked, the growling causing him to shudder. 

  
  


Changbin took a moment before backing himself up, “yeah, we need to get you two inside. Especially you, Jisung.”

  
  


_ Especially _ . Jisung usually loved that special feeling. But right now special meant that he was a five star course. 

  
  


The growling got less unnerving as they paced back towards Changbin’s home, after a few scares from some howls and close calls with turning corners, they’d managed to slide by. Though Jisung was shaking the entire time. 

  
  


“You okay?” Changbin asked as the home came into view, Jisung’s feet picking up the pace. 

  
  


He was panicking internally. The growling felt so close with every step, and though Chan and Changbin assured they were too far to be tracked, Jisung couldn’t help but struggle with the fact that a pack of hungry Hellhounds—that Changbin didn’t know, were in the district. 

  
  


And that would make leaving ten times more difficult. Whether Minho’s scent was there or not. 

  
  


“If they figure out you have glow worms in your house, what will they do?” Chan asked as they rushed into the living room, Jisung collapsing onto his stomach on the empty couch. 

  
  


“No idea. I’ve seriously never seen them here before.”

  
  


“Do you know every hellhound in the area?” Jisung asked, turning his head to the side so that his cheek was squished against the couch. 

  
  


“We have packs. Mine hunt downtown along with another but we have mutual agreements not to fuck with one another. They don’t hurt Chan and I don’t hunt their friends. But I don’t know that pack, and they probably wouldn’t listen to someone who has a glowie and a phoenix on their hip.”

  
  


“New arrivals? Wouldn’t they know the hunt ends soon?” Chan asked, sliding into the seat with Jisung, rolling Jisung onto his side to settle Jisung’s head at his lap, “wouldn’t it be weird to come here right now?”

  
  


Changbin shrugged, “Felix could have always sent another team like he did on the bus.”

  
  


“So the people who attacked the bus weren’t your friends?”

  
  


“No.”

  
  


Jisung sighed, “do you think they’re the same pack that  _ did  _ attack the bus?”

  
  


Changbin took a seat at the coffee table, hands crossed at his lap, “I don’t know. They could be…”

  
  


“Would they break in?”

  
  


Changbin took a deep breath, giving Jisung a worried look. 

  
  


“They would... wouldn't they—“

  
  


“Who would what?” Minho asked as Jisung lifted himself up from Chan’s lap to look at the man who looked like he’d literally just woken up. 

  
  


“There’s a pack of hellhounds that I don’t recognize.” Changbin sighed, eyes settled into his lap. 

  
  


“What does that mean?” Minho asked worriedly, crossing his arms at his chest. 

  
  


“If they’re the same ones who flipped my husband's bus, there’s a chance that when the hunt ends…”

  
  


Minho’s heart was racing. Jisung could sense it. 

  
  


“My scent will have been gone right…?”

  
  


“It doesn’t matter if they’ve known where you were. We didn’t get that far out when I started smelling them.”

  
  


Minho’s heart was  _ really _ racing. 

  
  


“They won’t come in here... you’ll leave safely.” Chan insisted, giving Changbin a worried look. Maybe he could sense Minho’s heartbeat too. Jisung noticed that Changbin hadn’t seemed to notice when they met. Hell, he could have killed Minho that day they met. 

  
  


“It’s just a possibility. We need to stay alert.” Changbin gave Chan a look back, “you might need to stay here too.”

  
  


“You’re really serving a whole course meal, aren’t you.” Chan sighed, “you’re that worried about them?”

  
  


Jisung got up from his spot at the couch, taking hold of Minho’s hand as he stood beside him. Yeah, Minho was  _ absolutely _ terrified of what was happening. 

  
  


“I’ll see what Felix can do about it. When the hunt ends there’s a big chance he won’t be able to control them by then.” Changbin sighed, lifting up from his spot. 

  
  


“Wait you’re going now?” Chan asked worriedly. 

  
  


“Yeah what do you want me to do? Stay? They won’t touch me until the hunt ends. I’ll be back soon. Tell Seung I went out.”

  
  


Changbin didn’t allow anymore retort as he left the home swiftly. 

  
  


And that left Minho shaking. 

  
  


“Calm down, it’s gonna be okay.”

  
  


Minho just lay his head against Jisung’s shoulder, “Jisung…”

  
  


“Nothing’s gonna happen to us.” Jisung gave Chan a worried look, the phoenix taking a seat where Changbin had left. 

  
  


“You guys will be alright. Nobody is going to come through here, you two just have to stay calm.”

  
  


“How?” Minho laughed. 

  
  


“I’m sure you have ways,” Chan whispered, giving Jisung a worried look. Maybe he could sense Minho’s heartbeat too. 

  
  


Jisung pulled up from the couch, tugging Minho along. 

  
  


“Jisung…”

  
  


“Just come with me.” Jisung shot Chan a look back before pulling minho along toward the stairs. 

  
  


“Jisung.” Minho sighed as Jisung pulled Minho into their room, closing the door behind. 

  
  


“Calm your heartbeat.” Jisung sighed, releasing Minho to clasp his hands over Minho’s ears, “okay?”

  
  


“Have you forgotten about our conver—“

  
  


Jisung’s lips were pressed against Minho’s so fast, fingertips brushing across the tips of his ears gently. 

  
  


Minho took a deep breath, the feeling of shaky fingers meeting his hip. He wanted to touch Jisung so badly. So why wouldn't he? 

  
  


“We can still... only if you want.”

  
  


Minho was trembling as Jisung touched his ears, “I do just... shit, I thought we’d stop.”

  
  


“We know we can’t.” Jisung whispered before pushing Minho back against the bed, crawling over him to press their lips back together, hand slinking up his shirt to run across his stomach. 

  
  


Minho didn’t try to stop him, he slid his hand to Jisung’s waist, thumb grazing his hip comfortably as their lips melted together. It was nice. Kissing Minho was so nice. 

  
  


Jisung was careful, unbuckling his pants as Minho tugged his own down. 

  
  


He really liked him. He liked him so much. 

  
  


“Is this to calm my heart?” Minho asked as Jisung ran his hand along Minho’s hardening length. 

  
  


“‘Maybe.”

  
  


Minho seemed to know that it was more than that, but he didn’t stop. He kept kissing Jisung, even rolling hips up against him, “I like you so much…”

  
  


“Fuck, I do too.” 

  
  


“Self centered brat.” Minho smirked, Jisung breaking their kiss to nuzzle their noses together. 

  
  


“You know what I mean.” Jisung let out happy sighs as Minho’s hand made its way around his length. 

  
  


Minho’s heartbeat had changed considerably. Jisung could stop right now and they’d be fine. 

  
  


But he couldn’t. 

  
  


He pumped Minho slow, hissing as his partner did the same to him. It felt  _ so  _ good. Minho was already moaning against their lips, they wouldn’t last long. 

  
  


“We really can’t stop, can we?” Minho laughed, keeping his hand steady as coils built up in Jisung’s stomach. 

  
  


Jisung sighed, “I don’t think so, Minho”

  
  


Minho pulled back, glow faint across his cheeks as he studied Jisung, “how bad would it be?”

  
  


Jisung took a deep breath, “you mean?”

  
  


“Yeah... it’s just a thought.” 

  
  


Bonding. Bonding with Minho wouldn’t be the end of the world, but the thought of it really bothered Jisung. His thoughts were bad enough to keep the thought lingering in dark clouds. Bonding with Minho terrified him. But at the same time he wanted to do it. And Minho was the same. He knew that much. 

  
  


Minho came with a soft gasp, keeping his hand as steady as he could as Jisung’s eyes met their glowing lengths, Minho only able to give a few more pumps before Jisung had spilled between their stomachs. 

  
  


At least Minho’s heartbeat had settled. 

  
  


——

  
  


“Really?” Chan sighed, running his hands along Jisung’s hips, “are you sure you want to continue?”

  
  


Jisung pulled a face, “I’ve told you a dozen times yes—“

  
  


“Are you sure you’re alright fucking me like this?”

  
  


Jisung frowned, “I can’t... look, I’m not using you am I?”

  
  


“I like sleeping with you—“

  
  


“Okay so... is this okay?”

  
  


“You really love him, don’t you?”

  
  


Jisung tensed, “Chan.”

  
  


“Why don’t you just—I know what you said about your family but you guys are clearly…”

  
  


“I just... I can’t sleep with him. And I don’t know how else to do it without that stupid bond getting in the way”

  
  


Chan huffed, moving his hips slowly up into Jisung who was settled in his lap on the couch. Seungmin and Minho were fast asleep, and if Changbin came in they were prepared. It wasn’t like Changbin didn’t know they’d been sleeping together. 

  
  


“He wants to do it so bad too and staying here is getting so dangerous. He’s so horny and I don’t know what to do about it…”

  
  


“Keep doing what you guys have been doing?”

  
  


“It’s... he really wants to fuck. It’s all over his face.”

  
  


“I have a solution?”

  
  


“You’ll have sex with Minho?” Jisung beamed, rocking his hips as Chan slowed a little too much for Jisung’s liking. 

  
  


Chan shook his head with a slight laugh, “no, you do it.”

  
  


“Chan, you’re useless.”

  
  


“My cocks not.” Chan grabbed Jisung’s hips tight as he fucked into him at a much faster pace, Jisung arching his back and releasing moans he had to conceal with his hand. 

  
  


Chan was useless though, at least with helping Jisung out. Minho was getting restless, and Jisung knew that he needed to have sex. He really did. 

  
  


Jisung had no idea when the last time Minho had fucked was. Had he messed with Hyunjin before? Did he sleep with other species in their district? He didn’t know. 

  
  


As he lay fucked out across from Chan he couldn’t help but want to ask Chan to fuck Minho again. Minho wouldn’t say no, right? Glow worms had such a high sex drive that... there’s no way Minho hadn’t fucked anyone. He would have gone insane!

  
  


Jisung sighed, rolling over to stare at Chan who was staring at his phone, humming softly as the blanket draped over him from the couch. 

  
  


“Would you?”

  
  


Chan gave Jisung a look, “you’ve asked a hundred times.”

  
  


“And you keep directing the question to why I won’t bond with him.”

  
  


“Look, he’s really nice to look at. If all glow worms are as appealing as you are, I’m sure he’s great in bed too—but I really think his eyes are set on what he wants.”

  
  


“You’re being useless again.”

  
  


Chan smirked, “admit it, it’s love.”

  
  


“I’ll kill you Chan.”

  
  


“You can’t kill me?”

  
  


“The fuck I can!” Jisung raised up from his spot on the couch, quickly retorting back as his back spasmed. 

  
  


“Uh huh,” Chan laughed, “look, even if I asked him, he wouldn’t do it.”

  
  


“Try him!”

  
  


“Why are you so adamant about that?”

  
  


“Chan... he’s gonna bond us by sitting on my dick help me.”

  
  


“Doesn’t it take two?”

  
  


“I’m weakening with every day.” Jisung whined, “pretty please?”

  
  


“You think it’ll stop him from wanting to sleep with you?” Jisung nodded frantically as Chan shook his head in disbelief, “I’ll ask him about it but... I can guarantee he won’t do it.” 

  
  


“I’m losing it.” Jisung huffed before sliding back down into the couch, “really losing it.”

  
  


“I’ll ask him.”

  
  


“Good.”

  
  


——

  
  


“Did you two fuck on my couch?” 

  
  


Jisung stirred, sighing at the hellhound who had his teeth grit above him, “Hey puppy.”

  
  


“Seriously?” Changbin growled in response. 

  
  


Chan stirred, lifting himself up, hair stuck all over his head, “where else would we go, your bed?”

  
  


Changbin sighed, shoving a bag into Jisung’s lap as he plopped down on the couch beside Chan, “or not fuck at all?”

  
  


“Couldn’t resist, glow worms are cocaine, remember?” Chan teased, pulling the blanket around his frame as if he were cold. 

  
  


“What’s this?” Jisung asked, Changbin and Chan directing their attention to Jisung. 

  
  


“Some meals for the week. We’re not going hunting until Felix gets a handle on this pack.”

  
  


Jisung arched his brow, exchanging worried looks with Chan, “it’s not his pack?”

  
  


“No... He said his pack has been in district one since the bus incident.”

  
  


Jisung narrowed his eyes, “so we’ve been here hiding for no reason?”

  
  


“You wanna go get eaten by hellhounds?” Changbin snapped. 

  
  


“Didn’t Felix himself tell us that we should stay inside because he couldn’t handle his own pack?” Jisung hissed. 

  
  


Changbin took a few breaths, “he thought they were his. But he contacted them and asked why they were lurking in the area and they said they have no idea who is hunting here but it’s not them.”

  
  


“Lovely.” Jisung sighed, picking through the bag in wonder before glaring at Changbin, “glow worm stew?”

  
  


Changbin coughed, taking the container from Jisung to slide behind Chan who opened his mouth in wonder at the holographic broth, “that’s for me.”

  
  


Jisung rolled his eyes, “unbelievable—oh?”

  
  


“That’s for you,” Changbin was... smiling. 

  
  


“Fox?!”

  
  


“Yeah, I figured you and your partner deserved it.”

  
  


Jisung popped the lid, taking in the smell of the fox meat that was covered in all kinds of seasonings... something he’d never smelled before. 

  
  


Wow. It was like Jisung had came a dozen times. He felt so light and fucked out with the scent that he was actually drooling. 

  
  


“Ew he’s leaking on my couch—“ changbin growled before getting a shush from Chan, “oh come on, now he’s glowing—“

  
  


“It’s heaven to them, hush!”

  
  


Jisung was really out of it. He’d never felt so...  _ wow _ . 

  
  


“Earth to Jisung.” Changbin closed the lid, Jisung blinking away the lust to look at the hellhound that had  _ never _ looked hotter. 

  
  


“He’s never had a fox.” Chan snickered. 

  
  


Jisung was in awe, tilting his head as he looked at the two men, “I would... really like to fuck you guys right now.”

  
  


Changbin growled again, taking the bag and the fox meat, “go take a cold shower before you flood the house with your goo.”

  
  


“My goo? Do you want it?” 

  
  


“Chan, help.” Changbin shuddered. 

  
  


“Can I fuck on your couch?” Jisung asked sweetly. 

  
  


Changbin growled. 

  
  


Jisung took a moment to compose himself before crawling into Chan’s lap, Changbin hurrying away with the bag as he wrapped his arms around Chan’s neck tight, rolling his hips as their lips connected. 

  
  


“Can I leave the room first?!” 

  
  


Chan smirked against Jisung’s lips as Changbin’s growls could be heard from the kitchen. 

  
  


“Smells that good?” Chan asked suddenly. 

  
  


Jisung pried his lips away, sighing out as he rolled his hips comfortably, “yeah, what the fuck?”

  
  


“That’s how you smell to us.”

  
  


“Why the hell don’t you guys pin us all the time?!”

  
  


Chan laughed, “self control.”

  
  


“God... can we fuck again?”

  
  


Chan just smirked. 

  
  


——

Jisung figured Chan would go see Minho about what they’d talked about the other night. He just didn’t think it would be hours later. 

  
  


As Jisung was settled outside the door he could hear their conversation. Was it weird to be listening in on his partner getting potentially railed by Chan? Kind of. But would he leave until he knew? No. He couldn’t. 

  
  


“So... Jisung asked you to ask, right?” 

  
  


“He’s worried about you.”

  
  


Minho sighed, but it wasn’t an annoyed sigh. He laughed a little. 

  
  


“Does he really want me to sleep with you? Is it his way of indirectly being with me?”

  
  


Chan laughed back, “he’s worried you guys are... you know I know everything right?”

  
  


“I figured.”

  
  


“He doesn’t want to accidentally lose it. He’s losing it, you know?”

  
  


“I can definitely feel it.” Jisung sighed, listening to Minho closely. He wished he could see them. 

  
  


“I’m not actually propositioning you. He wanted me to ask because he’s getting worried that—.”

  
  


“Why wouldn’t you?” Minho’s voice changed. 

  
  


Jisung gulped, was Minho serious?

  
  


“Oh? You would?”

  
  


There was shuffling at the bed, Jisung’s eyes widening in realization. 

  
  


Oh no. 

  
  


“Yeah, why not?” Minho’s voice was too soft, “that’s what jisung wanted to hear right?” 

  
  


And suddenly Minho’s voice was far too close for comfort. And the door swung open. 

  
  


And jisung sat there looking stupid. 

  
  


“Hey…” Jisung was looking directly at Minho, who looked a tad annoyed. 

  
  


“Did you think I’d say yes?”

  
  


“I…”

  
  


“I already told you how I feel. I appreciate you trying to get me laid, but you know how I feel.” Jisung could see Chan at the bed, waving his fingers like he knew this would happen, “now get up, you brat.”

  
  


Jisung blinked as Minho stuck his hand out to him, giving the slightest scoff as Jisung grabbed his fingers. 

  
  


“I’m only interested in you, okay?”

  
  


Jisung flushes, face warming fast, “but—“

  
  


“I know. Believe me... I know.”

  
  


Chan inched passed them, “I’m going to go downstairs... you two have fun—“

  
  


“Don’t leave me—“

  
  


Minho covered Jisung’s mouth, Jisung blinking in surprise as his partner smirked at him, “you have fun too, Chan.”

  
  


Jisung glanced to Chan briefly before being tugged inside the bedroom by Minho, door closing quickly as he dragged the blonde to the bed. 

  
  


“Minho, we can’t—“

  
  


Minho sat down on the bed, pulling Jisung to sit beside him, “why would you ask Chan to fuck me?”

  
  


Jisung pulled a face. 

  
  


“Did you think I’d do it?”

  
  


“He seems very willing to help me out.”

  
  


“He was never going to do it. We both knew you were out there.” Minho sighed, “I’m not... I’m really not interested in sleeping with anyone else.”

  
  


“How?”

  
  


Minho sighed. 

  
  


“No seriously, do you ever have sex? Have you?! Have you and Hyunjin messed around like we have?“

  
  


Minho hissed, “Hyunjin? No way. No.”

  
  


Jisung pouted, “are you a virgin?”

  
  


“No,” Minho rubbed his temples, “I’m just not interested in anyone who isn’t you.”

  
  


“We have this ridiculous sex drive and you’re telling me that you don’t have sex with anyone else? Ever since you’ve fallen for me, you haven’t?”

  
  


Minho nodded. 

  
  


“I’m tearing my hair out every day trying not to fuck you, and you’re telling me you have controlled yourself for like two years?!”

  
  


Minho nodded again, “yes.”

  
  


“How!?”

  
  


“Because I... I love you?”

  
  


Jisung bit his lip, “why?”

  
  


“Do I have to give you a list of reasons?”

  
  


“Minho…”

  
  


Minho scooted close, pressing tiny kisses against Jisung’s forehead, “I just do, okay?”

  
  


“We can’t... you know we can’t and you still—“

  
  


“I’ll control it.” Minho sighed, “just like you’ve found ways... I can too.”

  
  


Jisung felt the out of his stomach tighten, “I’m sorry if I overstepped with Chan.“

  
  


“You haven’t done anything wrong. You were just trying to help. Sex isn’t the only way to keep those urges at bay.” Minho ran his hand through Jisung’s hair, “I’m not mad at all—“

  
  


Jisung opened his mouth to speak before both men’s attention darted towards the bedroom door. 

  
  


“Hey,” Seungmin pushed the door open slowly after giving a small knock, “you have a package, Minho.”

  
  


Minho sighed, leaning in to press a gentle kiss against Jisung’s temple, “it must be the phone Hyunjin sent.”

  
  


Jisung still felt hot as Minho pulled off of the bed, taking Jisung’s hand in his own as they were led downstairs by Seungmin. 

  
  


He felt so nervous for some reason. He didn’t understand how Minho was keeping his feelings so hidden. Minho was so good at hiding things. 

  
  


“It’s from Hyunjin, right?” Minho asked as they reached the living room, keeping his eyes from Changbin as they settled at the couch, the small box on the coffee table untouched. 

  
  


“Yup.” Seungmin sighed as he snuggled down onto the other couch with Changbin. 

  
  


Jisung understood why Minho was terrified of him, but honestly... Changbin  _ was _ a puppy. 

  
  


“Is this a reveal party or something?” Minho asked as he brought the box to his lap, “it’s not my birthday…”

  
  


“Packages are cool. We never get them.” Changbin spoke up, watching Minho closely.

  
  


“Ah…”

  
  


“Maybe it’s a really cool phone, too.” Jisung snickered, trying to pull himself out of the shock from earlier. 

  
  


“Maybe…”

  
  


Minho untied the bow before sliding the cover off of the box, Jisung smiling as Minho gasped in excitement. 

  
  


Yeah, a really nice phone. Hyunjin was... so good to Minho. Jisung really  _ did _ think they’d had something going on for the longest time, but then he just thought they were friends again until recent... honestly, he couldn’t read their relationship at all. 

  
  


Minho took the phone from its place, admiring it with a happy grin before his eyes settled into the box, expression faltering. 

  
  


It took Jisung a minute to understand the sudden disappointment, but as he glanced into the box he was left confused and worried. 

  
  


He read it slowly. And it bothered him. And worried him. 

  
  


‘Minho, they found you.’ - HH


	5. 5

—— 

“It’s nothing.” Minho was lying. As soon as they retreated back to the bedroom Jisung had asked Minho immediately what the hell that message meant.  
  


It was so ominous, leaking with mystery. And Jisung hated mysteries. 

“It’s not nothing. Who found you? Minho where did you come from!?”

Jisung wasn’t mad at him. He was worried. He was horribly worried. 

“I’m fine... it’s nothing.” Minho was lying. He was lying. 

“Don’t lie to me.” Jisung left the bed to settle at Minho’s side, the man parting his lips to retort before jisung shoved him back against the bed, holding his hands in his own as he studied Minho’s galaxy eyes, “don’t lie to me.”

Minho couldn’t lie looking at Jisung, right? Jisung has magical eyes or something. Minho never lied to him. He was always blunt. He never lied—

“Jisung it’s…”

“Who is after you?”

Minho took a deep breath, squeezing Jisung’s hands carefully, “my family.”

So his planet hadn’t died? 

“So... why?”

“Because I should be home.”

“You’re an adult—“

“I have responsibilities…”

Jisung took a deep breath, “Minho, what’s going on?”

Minho frowned, pulling himself up to press a small peck to Jisung’s forehead, slinking his way from underneath Jisung to settle beside him, hands still locked comfortably, “it’s... there’s a lot.”

“Good thing we have time,” Jisung spat. 

“Jisung…”

“Please?”

Minho took a deep breath, leaning against Jisung’s shoulder, “my family is... I’m really important to them.”

Jisung listened in silence, playing with Minho’s delicate fingers. 

“I’m really important to my planet.”

Jisung inhaled sharply, but he’d stay quiet. 

“You’ve heard of _ruling_ _planets_ right?”

“What?”

No he hadn’t. 

“Some planets are ruled over by you know, rulers.”

Jisung was clueless. 

“I’m a  _ prince _ , Jisung.”

Jisung knew that—wait, no he didn’t. Minho was surely worthy of the title but he had no idea it was—what?!

“My father was a king... and when he died my mother took over and remarried into a really bad species who decided to take over.”

“You’re a prince…?”

Minho nodded, looking at Jisung with hurt eyes, “I left to save myself. If I hadn't left I would be dead right now.”

“What would you—“

“My step father, he’s the king.”

“I’m not understanding, Minho.”

“I left because I’m the only  _ heir _ .”

“Okay…?”

“My step father wants me  _ dead _ .”

Jisung paused, realization striking. 

“What?!”

“If I marry, I get the planet. It’s just how things are. If I remarry the planet will take note and he doesn’t want that.”

“So don’t marry ever?!”

“That was the plan… But he wants me dead just in case. He’s wanted me dead for years. I didn’t think he’d find me here—“

“Wait, so you—“ Jisung was still processing. The information was a lot. For sure. 

“Yes?”

“You’re royalty and nobody protected you from—“

“Hyunjin.”

Jisung blinked, “is he like your bodyguard?”

“He was a servant in the castle…” a  _ castle _ . Minho lived in a castle, “he helped me escape.”

“You’re kidding…”

“No I’m not.”

Minho was shaking. Jisung hadn’t noticed, but he was shaking. Through his own shock he had completely disregarded the fact that Minho’s heart was racing and that he was breathing more heavily than he needed to be. 

“Min…” Jisung gave Minho’s hand a squeeze as he ran his hand against his cheek, turning the man to face him, “calm down.”

“I’m calm…” lying  _ again _ . 

“Don’t lie.” Jisung brushed his index against the man's ear, getting a soft whine in reply as Minho curled into himself. 

“Jisung—“

“Nobody is going to hurt you. “ 

Minho’s heart rate was... really bad. Even worse than when they stayed there the first night. Even worse than the other day. This was bad. 

“Jisung I’m—“

“Shush,” Jisung pressed his lips to Minho’s, running his fingers down the curve of Minho’s ear, tasting the man's fear on his tongue. 

Fuck it. 

“What happens if you bond?”

Minho pulled away, eyes wide. 

“I’m serious, what happens?”

“It’s not... it wouldn’t be the same as—“

“Then let’s get fucking married too, I don’t care.”

Minho’s eyes were still wide, body warm and tense as his heartbeat changed, “Jisung, we can’t do that—“

“Fuck it.”

“You’re just doing this to save me…”

“Fuck. It.”

“I don’t want to trap you—“

Jisung pressed another kiss to Minho’s mouth before pushing him back onto the bed, crawling over top of him to rest either leg around Minho, rolling his hips slightly. 

Minho sighed into the kiss, fingertips running underneath of Jisung’s shirt before he pushed Jisung up from his lips, “Jisung.”

“What?” 

“I love you but this is stupid…”

“Why?”

“I don’t want you to do this just because of—“

“Shut up.” Jisung pressed down hard, hissing at the friction of cloth against his hardening cock, “I love you too, let me do this for you—“

“I can’t let you do this…” Minho shuddered, cupping Jisung’s face suddenly, “you don’t need to prove anything to me—you don’t have to bond with me. You don’t.”

“I want to.”

“No, you don’t.”

“Fuck my parents fate,” Jisung drew a sharp breath as he looked at Minho, “we aren’t them. I know I’m not my mom. I love you too much to be her.”

Minho shuddered, “you’re being irrational. I love you but—“

“And that’s more than enough, right?” Jisung traces Minho’s stomach with his hand as he ran his fingers up the man's shirt, “we need to stop and just do it already.”

“I don’t want to trap—“

“You’re not trapping me.” Jisung took a deeper breath, “I love you, I really do. Not only could this help save you but... I really want to. And I know you do too.”

“You’d make yourself a target—“

Jisung brushed their lips together, “I’ll kill them.”

Minho pressed slightly into the kiss, “I don’t want you getting hurt.”

“I won’t.” Jisung shook his head before pulling Minho upright to tug his shirt over his head, Minho’s body pliant. 

“Jisung…”

“Do you want this?” Jisung hesitantly asked, fingertips trailing Minho’s torso as his free hand reached for his sweatpants, peeling away the hem. 

Minho’s blissful expression said it all. As Jisung’s fingertips brushed along his hardening cock, Minho’s eyes fluttered and rolled back. 

“Minho, do you?”

Jisung shuddered at his words. 

“I do.”

Their tongues entwined, bodies pressed close as Jisung pumped the older man carefully, fingers reaching Minho’s hole. 

They were finally going to do it, weren’t they? 

Minho let out this small whine as Jisung’s fingers pressed against his rim, “Jisung…”

“Yeah?”

“Can I touch you too?”

That was a cute question, honestly. And of course the second Jisung nodded he threw his head back in pleasure as Minho’s hand wrapped around his length, palm focused around the sensitive head of his cock. 

He really did love Minho. He loved him so much that he was shoving what happened with his own parents into a void. He couldn’t let them distract him. He wouldn’t. 

Minho was his other half. And he badly wanted to bond with him. 

Maybe he’d always wanted to bond with Minho. 

“Jisung... ah!” Minho was gasping, eyes so full of lust and tears, “I can’t hold it…”

Of course he couldn’t.

Jisung smirked, leaning forwards to take Minho’s lips back against his own, “turn around, Minho.”

Minho’s face was so bright, yellow eyes big and cloudy. But he complied rather quickly, Jisung tugging his pants down and laying them at the foot of the bed. 

This position was... it was so mouthwatering. As Minho rest his cheek against the pillow, which was fucking cute enough, his ass was raised so perfectly that Jisung’s head was spinning. 

Jisung grabbed Minho’s hips, running his lips along Minho’s thigh before taking small nibbles of the plush flesh at Minho’s ass. 

Minho laughed, “what are you doing, Jisung?” 

Minho’s eyes were so glossy, and he was so flustered and glowy. His cheeks radiated this pretty yellow glow that had Jisung’s skin crawling. 

Jisung gazed at Minho’s hole, muscles clenching and begging for fulfillment. 

“Bonding you.”

Prep wasn’t necessary. Prep wasn’t anything he’d ever had to do with himself, and considering Minho was just as slimy and slick, he didn’t need anything either. 

Jisung stared at the clenching of muscles a moment longer before tossing his own pants over Minho’s, hand running along Minho’s hips as he guided his glowing cock to Minho’s hole. 

Minho shuddered, breaths anxious as Jisung slid his cock between the man's cheeks rather than diving right inside of him. Part of Jisung wished Minho had more ass, but maybe this was perfect. And he didn’t even care, really. 

This ass would be his, forever. 

“I love you, Minho.” Jisung whispered, continuing to slide his cock along Minho’s hole and between those cheeks, watching almost in awe. 

Minho wiggled his hips slightly, eyes so glossy and teary than Jisung wasn’t sure if Minho could even see properly, “I love you too, a lot. I really do, Jisung.”

There was no reason Jisung shouldn’t bond with him. Not anymore. 

Jisung took a deep breath, guiding the head of his cock to that hole that begged for attention, giving the slightest press. 

Minho jolted in place, Jisung glancing to check on him, mouth gasped and face so bright. 

“Good?” Jisung asked, running his hand along Minho’s lower back as he bottomed out inside of him, feeling absolute euphoria. 

“Yes!”

Jisung had never felt this much bliss. It was so good that he was struggling not to drool all over Minho’s back. The smell and the feeling of Minho were invading his senses. He couldn’t get enough and he’d only just filled him. 

There was something about Minho’s muscles that were just so pleasant and inviting while clutching to him pleadingly at the same time. 

Jisung was in heaven. 

“Minho, oh my god…” Jisung threw his head back, moans escaping his throat as he gave a gentle movement, body shuddering with an insane delight. 

Is this what sex was like within their species?! It was so amazingly good that he couldn’t even imagine fucking anyone else. Nothing compared to this absolute shock. 

“It feels so amazing, Jisung.” Minho was whimpering already, face pressed against the pillow that was wetting with the man's drool and tears, “you can move—“

Jisung forgot that Minho hadn’t had sex in so long. His body was so insanely sensitive, and he was shaking like he’d cum at any moment. 

“I’ll be gentle,” Jisung whispered as he leaned against Minho, the man whining at the sudden change of position as Jisung spray kisses along his back and neck, reaching a hand to wrap around Minho’s sensitive cock as the other steadied his hip. 

“Jisung!” Minho released a slight cry, arching his back slightly as liquid ran down Jisung’s wrist. 

He was so sensitive he’d cum already. 

“That good?” Jisung whispered as he kept relaying kisses all over Minho’s back, rocking his hips slightly as the man underneath of him whimpered and moaned like it was his first time. 

Honestly, it felt like a first time. 

Nothing in Jisung’s experience could ever compare to this sensation. The warmth that rested inside of Minho as Jisung moved his hips, cock being squeezed by the man's walls, was just so euphoric. 

Jisung couldn’t even process how close he was already. He was trying so hard to not cum too early, but their species was just so…

Minho let out a happy whine, moving a hand to clasp around Jisung’s at his cock. He was shaking, breathless yet there were these cute happy giggles that laced with Minho’s voice. 

“Jisung—“

Jisung couldn’t really register, he pulled himself out slow, breaths jagged as the obvious cum pooled from the space. 

“You couldn’t hold it?” Minho was laughing, rocking his ass against Jisung, “what was that ten seconds?”

Jisung was probably glowing just as bright at Minho was, admiring the glowing cum that seeped from Minho’s hole around his cock. 

Wow. 

“Jisung, don’t stop until we’re both a glowing mess.” 

W o w. 

Jisung took a deep breath as he pressed back in deep, the cum squishing against his cock and running down Minho’s ass. 

It felt unbelievable. And definitely too fast. 

“We’re already a glowing mess—“ Jisung laughed, bucking his hips gently, the feeling of a new swollen bundle brushing against his cock, “I don’t know how long I can... I’m already—“

“I’ll flip us,” Minho whimpered as he pressed himself back hard into Jisung, body shuddering as he collapsed further into the pillow, “I don’t wanna stop until we know for sure…”

Jisung was one hundred percent positive that they were bonded already. It really didn’t take much, which is why it was so  _ terrifying _ . 

But he really wasn’t about to complain about having Minho inside of him. Or feeling this incredible euphoria. He wouldn’t complain. Not one bit. 

“We could go all day... all night.” Jisung rested his face into the back of Minho’s neck, taking in the scent of sweat that never smelled better. It was like the second he’d cum inside of Minho, everything had heightened ten-fold. 

Jisung decided to try and break through the pleasure a bit, deepening his thrusts and biting into Minho’s shoulders instead. 

He was in so much bliss that he really couldn’t move like he wanted. He just wanted to bury himself inside of Minho and lay with him forever. But the other part of him wanted to fuck him as hard as he could into the bed. 

Jisung knew he’d cum again, body so weak and exhausted already. He blamed how good it felt. 

“Are you struggling?” Minho laughed, pushing them up slightly, arms wobbly as Jisung pulled himself out, eyes so fixated on the glowing cum that ran from Minho’s hole. 

“I’m just so overwhelmed,” Jisung admitted. He wasn’t lying. He’d never felt so exhausted within moments like this. 

“Oh wow you’re glowing.” Minho whispered as he pulled himself upright, body nearly collapsing back into the bed as Jisung grabbed hold of him, pulling their chests together. 

“You are too…”

“Your bones.” Minho smiled. He looked... he was so incredibly happy. 

“My bones?” Jisung glanced down, eyes widening as he noticed the exact glow of bone through his skin. He’d never seen that before. 

“It’s faint. We should keep going until it’s so bright that we go blind.”

Jisung opened his mouth to speak but was quickly thrown onto his back on the bed, face flushed as Minho ran his fingers along Jisung’s hole. 

“You’re so cute, Jisung…” Minho sighed, leaning down to press tiny kisses along Jisung’s mouth, “so cute.”

Jisung sighed against the man's mouth, body so overcome with sensations that he could barely register that Minho had pressed himself inside of him, the tight squeeze at his cock the only giveaway. 

“Minho, holy shit—“

Minho gave gentle enough thrusts, Jisung’s head spinning with absolute pleasure, “tell me if it’s too much, seriously.”

Jisung nodded, lips parting as he raised his index to them, moans overshadowing how badly he wanted to ask for Minho’s lips. 

“You are  _ so  _ fucking adorable…” Minho sighed, leaning down again to part his lips against Jisung’s. For some reason Minho seemed to have a lot more energy than he did. Maybe it was different for everyone, but Jisung was exhausted and he’d only cum twice—make that three times. 

Minho’s hand was coated in Jisung’s cum, the older man pumping him as he rocked his hips. It was such a good feeling. It was so good that Jisung knew he was leaking fluids from every crevice, eyes so cloudy. 

“I love you,” Jisung whimpered, eyes rolling back as the sensation of Minho’s cum settled inside of him. Maybe the best feeling was how Minho wasn’t stopping his movements, he kept thrusting so deeply that Jisung could definitely feel the brush of his prostate. 

“I love you too,” Minho’s voice was growing tired. Maybe it was the act of actually cumming inside of someone that made them so tired. He was so full of energy before. 

Jisung pushed Minho up to look at him, Minho’s eyes still flooded with tears as saliva ran in a string from their mouths. 

He was glowing. So brightly. 

Jisung glanced down to where Minho was pumping his cock, both stomachs sticky with glowing cum. And jisung could see it now. The glow on Minho’s skin. The glow of bone in his arms.   
  


“Your bones are hot—“

  
Minho laughed at that, bright and happy and so full of happiness that Jisung wanted to scream. He was  _ so  _ incredibly adorable. 

“Your bones are hot too,” Minho paused, giving Jisung these loving eyes as his tears cleared enough, yellow glowing under the dark bangs that sheltered Minho’s eyes. 

Minho was still inside of him, “should I keep going?”

Jisung threw his head back, sighing happily. 

“Jisung,” Minho snorted, lips grazing his neck, “more?”

“Yes. We gotta make sure the bond works—“ Jisung huffed through his pleasure, eyes so cloudy. 

“Brat.”

Minho wrapped his arms around Jisung’s back, giving deep thrusts that had Jisung spinning. Minho was so much more composed than him. 

Jisung was messy, and like usual, Minho was composed. 

It felt so good. 

And Minho didn’t stop until they’d each came twice more. 

The glow between them was so incredibly bright and pretty. Jisung assumed the glow was supposed to be this beautiful. Honestly, now that he was bonded to Minho, he was noticing so much more about him. 

Jisung noticed just how good minho smelled, and how every inch of his skin was reacting to his touches. He could see every pore clearly. He could see Minho so much more clear. More clear than he ever had before. 

It was weird, just how amazing this feeling was. Why had he kept himself from being so happy for so long? He’d never felt safer as the man rolled into the pillows beside him, chest rising and falling quickly as bangs stuck to his forehead and cheeks. 

There was no reason besides Minho. Minho was all that mattered. 

Why had he taken so long to realize that? 

He loved him. He was so willing to spend the rest of his life with this dork. He fucking adored him. From his stupid phone habits to how clean he was when he ate. From how soft he could be to how cruel. He loved him. He loved him so fucking much. 

“I think we really should get married, Minho.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did it for the minsungers


	6. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn’t edited I’m so sorry but I wrote this and figured I should give glow fans SOMETHING to tide them over until shit hits the fan so LETS GO

“Pardon?”

Jisung felt a little weird about that response. 

“What do you mean, pardon?” He whispered in slight defense. 

Minho rolled over, eyes still clouded yet bright, “you want to marry me?”

_Oh._ Minho wasn’t questioning Jisung negatively at all. 

“I mean, why not?”

“It’s just... when you said that, it just felt really sudden. Out of the blue?”

Jisung snickered, “what’s so out of the blue about it?”

Minho took a deep breath. 

“Minho, I’m kinda serious.” Jisung added, pulling himself up slowly, the feeling of their gooey mess only making him want to collapse again, “not only would it save you, but I wouldn’t mind parading you as my _husband_ , you know?”

Minho’s face lit up, “you’re such a brat, Jisung...”

“How?!” Jisung laughed defensively before being pulled down over Minho, the stickiness almost unbearable if it weren’t for Minho’s soft hands at his back and their lips pressed together. 

Jisung melted, running his fingers long Minho’s hip as their tongues rolled together in harmony. 

He really could marry him. He had no fears in that. Marriage wasn’t even that big a deal to him. It was the bonding—and clearly they were beyond that. 

“I love you, Jisung.”

Jisung’s heart fluttered. 

“I love you too.”

——

“So how was it?”

“How was what?” Jisung inquired as he helped Chan put away the dishes. 

“The sex.”

Jisung’s face ran hot at the insinuation. 

“I don’t know if you guys were aware, but you’re really obvious.”

“I don’t know what you’re on about—“

“Firstly, your bones were glowing earlier.” Jisung coughed at that, “and secondly anytime you two have glanced at each other it’s like the world is stopping.”

“What the heck does that mean?” Jisung was so flustered, avoiding Chan’s gaze.

“You’re perfect together.”

“Okay that doesn’t explain how you know we fucked?”

“So you two _did_ have sex?”

Jisung gave Chan a look before taking a deep breath, “Yes.”

“Finally. Jesus, I thought you’d never sleep together.”

“Don’t advertise it... but yeah, we did.”

Chan’s smile was genuine, “I’m happy for you two.”

“Sorry we can’t fuck around anymore...” Jisung whispered, aggressively wiping one of the plates with a rag. 

“Don’t be sorry. Seeing how bright you look is enough for me.” Chan laughed, patting Jisung’s hair momentarily, “So, can I ask something more serious?”

Jisung bit his lip, bracing for what he knew was to come, “shoot.”

“What was the message?”

Jisung drew a breath, “it’s not my place—“

“I thought he was going to explode.” 

“It’s just...” Jisung gave Chan a worried look, “I think I have an idea of why that pack might be here.”

Jisung had been thinking about the message the entire day. Even after him and Minho had bonded. It was fresh in his mind. _They_ had found Minho. Was the ‘ _they’ mentioned in the letter_ supposed to be that pack of hounds? 

“Jisung, what’s going on? Whatever is happening we should probably know about.”

“That pack. The one Felix doesn’t know much about. I think they’re here for Minho.”

“Minho?”

Jisung put the plate down, giving Chan a long stare, “he told me something today. Something that made me really question our safety and... they’re definitely here for him. Why else would they be here?”

Chan crossed his arms, listening to Jisung closely, “did Minho do something?”

“No, it’s not like that.”

“Who would send hellhounds after him?”

Jisung took a deep breath, “I don’t know if I should be the one to tell you—“

“Jisung, they’ll kill us. All of us.” Chan was serious. 

Jisung shuddered. 

“You’re a phoenix—.”

“And if there’s nothing left to burn and nobody left to burn me? I’ll die too.”

Jisung felt so awful. The pit of his stomach was so tense. 

“If you want Minho to tell us then please go get him. This is important, and if you guys know why these hounds are out here it would be great to enlighten us.”

Jisung nodded, “I’ll get Minho. Just... can you grab Seungmin and Changbin?”

——

Jisung could feel how tense Minho was. But he didn’t seem to hate the idea of telling the others. He actually seemed... confident about it. 

So they stood in Changbin and Seungmin’s living room, all eyes in Minho as he stood by the fireplace. 

“Okay...” Minho started, taking a deep breath, Jisung could feel Minho’s heart racing, “we think those hellhounds are after me.”

“Why?” Changbin asked, eyes set on Minho, “why you? Where are you from?”

“I’ll get to that—.”

“Did they flip Seungmin’s bus because of you?”

Minho gave Jisung a quick glance, “I think so.”

“What the fuck did you do?”

“Hey... calm down,” Seungmin started, patting Changbin’s leg. 

The hellhound growled in reply, “if you get hurt because of him...”

“Nobody is getting hurt.” Minho frowned, “I swear.”

“So what’s the problem? Why did they go after you?”

“I’m...” Minho looked Jisung in the eye, inhaling sharply, “I’m a prince.”

“A what?” Chan asked questionably. 

“A prince...”

“You’re a fucking prince?” Changbin shot. 

“Yes...”

“Your planet... they want you dead then, huh?” Chan frowned. 

“What do you mean?” Changbin asked. 

Chan gave Changbin a look before looking back to Minho, “planets are linked with families. If the line is broken... the planet is up for grabs basically.”

“Really?” Changbin clicked his tongue. 

“Unless there’s marriage.” Jisung whispered, getting a look from Seungmin. 

“Yeah... I’m assuming someone in your family has someone who doesn’t want you to take the throne, huh?”

Minho nodded, “my step dad... he runs the place right now as King.”

“This is fucked, so go get married!”

Minho’s face flushed. 

“We’re working on it, right?” Jisung smiled, getting a look from Minho that showed slight confidence. 

“Do it right now!”

“It has to be done by another glow worm...”

“Another slug—.” Seungmin shot Changbin a look, “a wormie? So let’s fucking find one?!”

“Travel is dangerous right now, remember.” Seungmin frowned, “we’d need someone to come here.”

“Which... with hellhounds around, is just as dangerous.”

“So what do we do?” Changbin asked with another low growl. 

“I don’t know.” Minho bit his lip hard, “I didn’t think he’d find me here...”

“How’d you find out?” Seungmin asked. 

“His bodyguard.” Jisung added, getting a weak sigh out of Minho, “Hyunjin.”

“You’re fucking kidding me. Hyunjin is your bodyguard? The district 8 king?”

Jisung nodded slowly, “yeah... hey can he marry us?” Jisung asked, Minho’s face and ears reddening. 

“Maybe? But it’s still too dangerous...”

“They wouldn’t touch him, right?” Chan asked, “they wouldn’t touch him, would they?”

“In order to kill me... they wouldn’t care if he’s untouchable or not. The goal is to kill me at any costs I’m sure. My step father probably made sure they wouldn’t back down...”

“This is fucked. If they find you, we’re dead. I can’t take on a whole pack... especially if they’re hired. That means they’re all tier ones.”

“None of us can.” Chan added. 

“What if... I escorted Hyunjin here?” Seungmin asked calmly. 

“Absolutely not.”

“If I go... they’ll probably leave me alone. They won’t smell me as badly as they would a glow worm. I could try to conceal his scent.”

“That’s... not a horrible idea, but it’s still dangerous.” Chan whispered as Changbin growled in agitation. 

“You are not going out there.”

“Then they’ll come in here, Changbin.”

“What if I go too...?” Chan whispered calmly, “or if you want to go I can stay here and keep an eye on these two.”

“And leave the house smelling primarily of slug?! No?!” Changbin cried out as Seungmin grabbed his face. 

“Changbin... let me try it.”

“Can’t we just call him here? He’d have guards?” Chan sighed. 

“I’m human. My scent would mask better than whatever guards the district ruler has.”

“I don’t want you to go...” Changbin frowned. 

“I’ll be safe. You know that.” Seungmin smiled, running his fingers along Changbin’s face. 

“Does your district have any human guards?” Changbin asked, eyes glossy as he looked at Jisung. 

“Not that I know of... it’s primarily glow worms in district 8.”

“Shit...”

“I’ll be fine. I promise.” Seungmin assured, offering Changbin the slightest smile. 

“Shit... fuck, Seungmin?”

Seungmin placed a kiss at Changbin’s forehead, “I’ll be fine. They won’t touch me. If they do, the planet _will_ go after them. They wouldn’t risk it.”

“They’ve killed randomly before...”

“I’m off limits.” 

“Should we tell your district ruler at all? About any of this?” Minho asked as he sat beside Jisung, burying himself into Jisung’s neck. 

“I’ll be honest... if Felix finds out there’s a pack looking for a prince... he would probably give Minho to them.” Chan whispered. 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Jisung exclaimed, why?!”

“Gets rid of the issue... and I’ll be frank, nobody would give a shit if Minho died. Truly... if anyone else finds out he’s a prince and there’s a pack of hellhounds after him, they’ll give Minho to them to get rid of the hounds.”

“This is so fucked up...”

“Yeah... you guys don’t have many options here.” Chan looked at Changbin and Seungmin, “Changbin... he’ll be okay.”

“And if he’s not?” Changbin sniffled, eyes glossy as he turned to Chan. 

“He will be. I promise. They wouldn’t touch him and endanger their goals...”

Changbin took a deep breath, rubbing at his eyes in desperation as Seungmin placed little kisses to his forehead. 

“I’m so sorry...” Minho whispered out, “I’m sorry this is happening. I didn’t think they’d find me.” His heart was beating so fast. 

“Don't beat yourself up. Seriously... if we can get your district leader here in time to marry you two, then it’s done. The planet is Minho’s, right?”

Jisung nodded, Minho sitting up to give a slight nod, “yeah... I’d be king the second it happened.”

“We can’t do this over the phone?” Chan in sniffled. 

“I’m afraid not...” Minho whispered again before taking out his phone, “I’ll tell Hyunjin what’s going on... I’m sorry about this again. I really am.”

Changbin frowned, looking away as Seungmin wrapped his arms around him tight. 

“I’m sorry too...” Jisung directed at Chan, the Phoenix offering a weak smile. 

“Don't apologize...”

Seungmin pulled himself up, Changbin’s wrist in his hand, “tell your district ruler that I’ll be heading out soon. I need to calm my own husband down before you guys are left with an angry puppy.” Seungmin jabbed, Changbin whining in his spot. 

“Go ahead, they’ll be safe.” Chan smiled again, directing his attention to Seungmin as the human dragged Changbin up the stairs. 

Jisung hoped they’d be okay. He really did. 

——

Seungmin helped Changbin onto his lap, brushing his fingers across the hellhounds cheeks as Changbin shuddered on top of him. 

“Ah... Changbin, don’t shake so much. I’m going to be safe.”

Changbin was hard to calm. He was always hard to calm. 

“I love you, you know. You’ll be safe. I’ll be safe. It won’t take long. And nobody will touch me.”

“What if they do? I won’t be there to protect you.”

“I’ll be fine, Changbin. I can catch another bus and be safe.”

“But what if...”

“They won’t. I promise.” 

Changbin whimpered at that, his eyes glossy and body so tense. 

“Changbin... look at me.”

The hellhound complied, “mh?”

“Want me to help settle your nerves before I go?”

“When people have sex before danger in movies, that just marks one for death...” Changbin sniffled, biting his bottom lip. 

“This isn’t a movie. And I’m not going to die.” Seungmin promised, nuzzling their noses briefly before sprinkling kisses up Changbin’s temple. 

Changbin growled lowly, nails already dug into Seungmin’s sides. 

“What do you say, Binnie? Do you wanna ride me before I go? When I come back I’ll ride you?”

Changbin took a deep breath, nodding slowly as Seungmin reached for Changbin’s pants. 

“Then ride me, puppy.”

Sex with hellhounds was surreal. Seungmin had never been so pleased in his entire life. Hellhounds had the perfect precum, black glittery goo that easily slicked everything up. Not to mention it was fucking delicious. 

“Seungmin...” Changbin whined softly, rolling his hips as his eyes rolled back. 

“Yeah?”

“I love you... I love you so much,” the hellhound cried out as he kept his lower body moving, leaning back on his arms as his cock swelled with that perfect glittery black substance leaking slowly down his tip. 

“I love you too... you know I’m coming back, right?” 

Changbin nodded slow, throwing his head back, his black hair shielding his eyes as he released a frenzied growl. 

Seungmin pet Changbin’s stomach calmly, watching the hellhound moan and growl softly, his stomach tensing with every touch, “I promise... everything will be okay. I know you’re scared but it’ll be okay.”

Changbin pulled himself up, sliding his arms around Seungmin’s neck as he changed pace, his whimpers growing as Seungmin moved his hands to his husband's hips. 

“I love you so much, I really do.”

“I love you. I love you!” Changbin cried out as he matched Seungmin’s thrusts, forcing their mouths together as he panted and whined. 

“Are you around to cum?” Seungmin laughed against Changbin’s mouth, the hound nodding frantically. 

“I am, I am!” Changbin gasped out, biting his lip hard to the point his tooth punctured. 

“Jesus... good.” Seungmin whispered before lapping up the small trickle of blood that left Changbin’s lower lip, holding his tight as he fucked up into him mercilessly. 

Changbin held Seungmin tight, moans and breaths against Seungmin’s lips enough to send his mind spinning. 

“Seungmin!” Changbin whimpered out against his lips, the feeling of thick cum hitting his stomach as he kept thrusting, quickening his pace to chase his own orgasm as the sticky black goo ran down his stomach. 

And within three deep thrusts he was spilling inside of Changbin, the older man crying out and holding onto Seungmin as tight as he could. 

He loved him. He’d come home to him. 

Seungmin rode himself out before laying Changbin back onto the bed, leaning down quickly to lap the glittery cum from Changbin’s stomach and chest, the older man running his fingers through Seungmin’s hair. 

“Jesus Christ... don’t go.” Changbin whispered, breaths still erratic and wild. 

Seungmin sighed, dragging himself up Changbin’s body to press tiny kisses to his husband's nose, “if I don’t, they’ll kill them. And they might kill us for fun. I know you don’t want that.”

“I don’t want them to die... but I don’t want to lose you either.” Changbin frowned. 

“I won’t go anywhere. I swear to you. I will come back. They’ll bond entirely... and it’ll be over. The hounds won’t do shit. Because they can’t.”

Changbin studied Seungmin’s face closely, “I love you. I mean that. I don’t want to lose you like Chan lost _Jeongin_.”

Seungmin took a deep breath, “that was different. Jeongin went to fight a losing war... this isn’t a losing war.”

“How isn’t it?”

“I’ll be fine. I swear to you.”

Changbin frowned, watching Seungmin with sad eyes, “please come back to me...” 

“I will.”

——

“I don’t want them to get hurt.” Minho whispered as he lay in bed beside Jisung. 

Minho had been panicked the entire night. 

“Nothing will happen. Seungmin will come back with Hyunjin... and then we can get married.”

“Isn’t it too sudden...”

“I’ve loved you for so long, Min... I don’t think it’s too sudden.”

Minho smiled slightly, “I love you too. I’m just so fucking scared.”

“We’re going to be fine. Both of us. I swear to you.”

Minho nodded, curling into Jisung, arms tight around Jisung’s back as he held onto him, face buried. 

Jisung took a deep breath, holding Minho back just as tightly, the smell of fear all over him. But that would cease. Because they’d be safe. Seungmin would get Hyunjin. And everything would be okay. 

Hyunjin was scared for Minho, but he was also prepared. He was ready to come and do what had to be done to save Minho. Minho was his priority anyways. Hyunjin assured them he’d be there. 

Everything would work out. It had to. 

If it didn’t, what would they do? Minho would die. Hell, they’d kill everyone if they got to Minho. Hellhounds were ruthless. Besides Changbin, Jisung had never met one that was kind or compassionate at all. 

Seungmin must have kept Changbin human. 

Jisung could hear Minho’s sighs and breaths. He had fallen asleep fast. He needed it, anyways. He was probably so exhausted from their love making earlier. And even more tired knowing a pack of murderous hellhounds was after them. 

He’d protect him. 

Jisung pressed kisses to Minho’s hair as he draped the blanket over them, holding Minho as close as he could. 

He wouldn’t let a damn thing happen to his little prince. Minho _would_ become king. And Jisung would snap any neck that tried to stop that. 

  
  
  
  
  



	7. 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhh remember when I said nobody dies? I meant that. But this chapter probably looks really bad but uh
> 
> Yeah. 
> 
> This is basically a big messy chapter of angst and murder so uh... enjoy? 
> 
> If you can’t handle graphic violence or gore, avoid this chapter maybe akdjdjd. It’s all angst here.

* * *

Hyunjin paced, worry eating at him as he replayed Minho’s text over and over in his head. 

_ Marriage.  _

This felt unreal. It should have made Hyunjin lose his mind. He should have been screaming at Minho that he was making a mistake. 

But was it a mistake? 

There was no doubt in Hyunjin’s mind that Jisung and Minho were in love. Though they hadn’t been together and had kept things more professional, it was so obvious they harbored feelings. If it wasn’t the way Minho watched Jisung with absolute longing in his eyes, it was the way Jisung would never snap at Minho for annoying him while tearing anyone else to shreds. The look on their faces said it all. They’d been in love for a long time. 

Hyunjin supposed they’d finally acted on bonding. About time. 

His head was starting to hurt in thought. Hyunjin crossed his arms as he looked outside, the street empty. The entire district had been on lockdown ever since Hyunjin had heard about the hounds hunting Minho. He couldn’t risk his people dying needlessly....

He  _ had  _ to get to Minho. Minho had always been his responsibility. He was Minho’s guard. Despite Minho begging Hyunjin to treat him as an equal, Minho was royal blood. He couldn’t just.... 

Fuck, he really had to get to him. 

“Where are you human...” Hyunjin kept pacing, head buzzing in thought. He was so terrified. So worried. He was scared he wouldn’t even reach Minho in time.  _ What if he opened the door to a house covered in blood _ ? He couldn’t do that. 

He wouldn’t. 

A knock and Hyunjin was rushing past his guards to pull the door open, the guards seeking to shrink back in annoyance as if Hyunjin was a madman for opening the door so harshly. 

“Are you Seungmin?” He asked immediately as he came face to face with the tall man in front of him, “please tell me you’re Seungmin...”

“I am—.” The human started before Hyunjin dragged him into the home, looking him over before taking a quick glance at his phone, examining the photo Minho had sent him earlier. 

“Are you safe, nobody followed you?”

“I took a bus to one district. And then I walked through another and took a bus here. I don’t think anyone followed me...”

Hyunjin took a deep breath, his guards giving him worried looks. 

“Okay, okay. We don’t have a lot of time, do we?”

“No. I’m worried they’re close... but my husband and our friend are with them. They should be safe for now.”

“Shit, okay. Let’s just go.” Hyunjin gathered his coat before reaching for the crown at his head, pulling it off and handing it to his guard who gave him an appalled look, “I’m not going as the district ruler. If they see the crown they’ll stop me and tell Felix... I have to be conspicuous.” Hyunjin sighed, the guard reluctantly taking the crown. 

“We can take the same route so we can stay safe.” Seungmin whispered, glancing around Hyunjin’s home. 

“Good, let’s hurry.”

——

Jisung watched Minho as he slept, petting through the man’s hair in silence. 

He was terrified. He was terrified and worried. And he was stressed. He had kept his heart steady the best he could, but he was shaking in fear. He didn’t want to lose anyone, especially not Minho. If anything happened to him, he’d lose it. He’d absolutely lose it. 

Minho was his person. And he was Minho’s person. If one of them died... yeah, they could find someone else. But it wouldn’t be the same. Jisung would never be able to find a love like Minho’s. Minho was his forever. Minho was... he loved him. He couldn’t imagine a world without Minho in it. 

“Sung?” The man stirred, turning to wrap an arm around Jisung’s waist, “you’re up?”

“I can’t sleep. Too nervous.” Jisung admitted, Minho glancing up at him with tired eyes, “I keep worrying that if I close my eyes... when I open them you won’t be here anymore.”

Minho frowned before pulling himself upright against the headboard, holding both arms out cutely, “you’re a brat, come here.”

“How is wanting your safety considered  _ brat _ behavior?” Jisung sighed as he crawled into Minho’s lap, allowing Minho to hug him tight, the warmth melting and soothing Jisung’s beating heart. 

“Your heart is acting up... calm down, Jisung.”

“That’s hilarious coming from you...”

Minho laughed, placing tiny kisses onto Jisung’s hair, “we can’t panic. I calmed down like you told me to... you have to do the same, Jisung.”

“I think... the initial bravery has worn down and now I’m just imagining something happening to you...”

Minho pulled himself away from Jisung, eyes full of sorrow, “I’m not going anywhere,” he tapped Jisung’s nose, “we’ll be fine... it’ll be fine. You told me it would be and I believe that. We can’t... if we let it get to us we’ll explode before they even have a chance to find us.”

Jisung nodded slowly, watching Minho’s eyes. He was terrified, but he was doing his best to keep Jisung calm. 

“I really love you...”

“I love you too, Ji.”

“I couldn’t even sleep earlier... I keep having this horrible feeling in my gut that things aren’t going to be okay.”

Minho brought his hand to cup Jisung’s face, “they will be.”

“What if Hyunjin never comes?”

“He will.”

“Well... if he doesn’t? What do we do?”

“It’ll work out. I promise.” Minho leaned forward to spray small pecks along Jisung’s lips and nose, “it has to.”

Jisung hated the wet feeling in his eyes, “I want it to... after everything I want it to work so bad.”

“Jisung...”

“I just love you so much, Minho. And I’m worried if something happens I won’t be able to protect you.” He was shaking, his heart rate high, “the more time passes, the more I worry we can’t do this.”

“Jisung—.”

“I don’t know what to do. If we hadn’t bonded we could have just married you to someone else but now we can’t. And we’re stuck and what if we can’t marry?! And what if something terrible happens and I—.”

“Stop.” Minho grabbed Jisung’s face, eyes full of worry, “stop worrying. Jisung...”

Jisung could only be strong for so long. But he was so worried. He knew Changbin called him a tier two, but he didn’t feel like a two. He felt so weak. He wanted nothing more than to just hold Minho forever. But he couldn’t. Because they had drama awaiting them. Drama that Jisung didn’t want. 

Part of Jisung wished they’d never gone hunting that day. Would Minho have been safe in their home district? Would their new friends have been safer if they’d left sooner? 

The hellhound  _ had  _ been looking for Minho. They’d been trapped here since the last pack. Jisung wished they would have left. But they had Minho’s scent. And they wouldn’t hesitate ripping him apart. They couldn’t leave. 

And it terrified Jisung. 

——

“I’m sure he’s fine, Bin.” 

Changbin bit into his bottom lip, “and what if he isn’t?”

“You’ll know.” Chan whispered back flatly, staring out the window in the kitchen as he crossed his arms over his chest, “you’ll feel if he’s not okay. You’ll know.”

“I can’t help it.”

“I know.. it’s a scary thing. Seungmin is smart. Even if anyone approached him, he’ll be okay. I have a feeling that he’s going to come back in one piece...”

Changbin sat down on the counter, “those two... I’m so worried about them too. Jisung and Minho.”

“Jisung’s brave. And he’s strong. He can handle himself.”

“Minho?”

Chan didn’t have much thought on Minho. He barely knew him. He didn’t dislike him, it was quite the opposite. He liked Minho. Honestly if Jisung wasn’t so enamored with him, he may have tried to sleep with him. But... Minho wasn’t Jisung. Minho was... though more calculated and seemingly more mature, weak. Chan hated to see the man that way, but he could see it in his actions and he could sense it in his heart beat. He was nervous. Easily thrown off. No wonder they only hunted in pitiful districts. 

Jisung was a warrior, and Minho just wasn't. 

“I don’t know.” Chan admitted. 

“He’s a fucking... prince.”

“Yeah I didn’t see that coming.” Chan huffed, eyes fixating on the slight breeze against the purple bushes, “this planet... it’s really dying, huh?”

“It’s just... that black hole. It’s not dying—.”

“This planet... it won’t last.” Chan admitted, “maybe this is telling us to leave.”

“Leave?”

“There are other planets...”

“This is home...”

“Is Seungmin happy here? Or does he stay here for you?”

Changbin parted his lips to speak before glancing out the window instead, “I can’t imagine leaving.”

“The hunt... this will get worse. Tiers will start turning on each other even if we safely get Jisung and Minho out of here.”

“I just... I don’t know.”

“It’s not safe.”

Changbin got quiet, hugging himself with a huff, “I don’t even want to picture—.”

_ Clash.  _

Chan turned, body heating considerably at the sound of breaking glass. 

“What was that?” Changbin asked hesitantly as he hopped off the counter, taking a whiff of the air before his eyes grew wide. 

“Changbin?” Chan’s body was hot. Really hot. His anxiety was spiking as Changbin held an arm up defensively against Chan's chest as the sound of low growls filled the living room. 

“Go upstairs...” Changbin whispered as he approached the entryway slowly, “Chan, go right now...”

“It’s them... isn’t it?” Chan whispered back, sliding past Changbin towards the staircase as low growls and shadows of figures sent Chan into panic. 

“Yes.”

——-

Minho’s heart rate was horribly fast. To the point Jisung really was worried he’d explode. He cupped Minho’s ears, pressing soft kisses to them to try and distract him, but nothing was working. 

“What the fuck do we do? Are they going to kill him?” Jisung asked worriedly as Chan kept his ear pressed to the door. 

“I don’t know... Jisung I don’t know. I couldn’t even tell how many were down there.”

“How many were in the pack?!”

“Like four or five I don’t know... you have to stay quiet, please.” Chan called back, eyes worriedly lingering on Minho. 

Even Chan could sense it. 

“Minho please... please calm down.”

Minho was clung around him tight, his heart pounding in his chest to the point Jisung could feel every rhythm. He was terrified Minho would overexert himself. He was so fucking worried. 

“Please... I love you, you need to calm down.” Jisung whispered, Minho not letting up as low growls filled the air. 

Chan looked panicked, the sound of crashing sending the Phoenix out the door. 

_ Shit.  _

Jisung was thankful Chan had shut the door, but he couldn’t just sit there while Changbin and Chan fought off hounds. Especially if those hounds were just going to find him anyways. He couldn’t do it. 

“Baby... I have to go.”

Minho shook his head, holding tight. 

“If they die, we’re next.” Minho loosened his grip, giving Jisung a worried look as his heart rate seemed to triple, “stay here... please don’t panic. Please?” Jisung rubbed his thumbs against Minho’s eyes carefully, frowning at the older man’s tears gathering. 

“Jisung...”

Jisung pressed a kiss to Minho’s lips before pulling himself up, the man shaking at the ground as he approached the door, the sound of heavy crashing and growling making his blood boil. 

“I love you, stay here.”

“Jisung I—.”

“I’ll be fine. Stay here.” Jisung warned before slipping out the door, closing it slowly behind as the horrific sounds of growling only enhanced as he started down the steps. 

He could smell smoke, probably from Chan. And he could hear whimpering that didn’t quite match Changbin’s voice—thankfully. 

Jisung peeked around the corner, the coffee table completely destroyed and the couch overturned as Changbin was settled on top of a figure Jisung didn’t recognize, growling wildly as the figure under him thrashed their arms at him. 

Where was Chan? 

Jisung started slowly towards the figure, noticing Changbin’s arm was covered in bites and scratches as he held the hound down. 

_ Shit.  _

Jisung reached down to grab a shard from a vase that was smashed to pieces, keeping his ears and eyes focused. 

Changbin sniffed, turning in shock before the hound under him kicked him off, pulling themselves upright to growl directly at Jisung. 

“What the fuck are you doing, Jisung?”

Jisung shot Changbin a look before glaring towards the hound in front of them, “protecting.”

Changbin growled low before the stranger rushed Jisung, throwing them back to the ground. Jisung expected this, whereas Changbin hadn’t. Changbin was starting towards them before panic rose in Jisung’s chest, another unknown hound tackling Changbin down before he could reach them. 

Shit. How many hounds were there? 

_ Minho.  _ His priority was Minho. And he wouldn’t let any fucking hellhound touch a hair on his head. 

The hound was laughing like he’d won as they snarled in Jisung’s face, the struggle between them seemingly well matched until Jisung used the shard in his grasp to stab right into the hounds neck. 

And the hound didn’t seem to expect that. They whined out loud, scratching Jisung across the cheek before he managed to stab into him again, black blood pumping down his hand from how far he’d dug the shard. 

Jisung flipped them, the hound trying to claw and kick, but it didn’t seem to be much use. Jisung easily yanked the shard from the hounds neck, breath harsh before he stabbed the piece in and out of the hounds neck wildly.

The same anger and action he’d taken on the viper, he was using as he stabbed the creature. Jisung could barely register the low growls and crashing around as he pulled himself up from the black pool of mess beneath him. 

Jisung dropped the shard, eyes directing to Changbin who was having less luck with the woman who had dug her teeth into his shoulder. 

Where were the rest? 

Jisung scanned quickly for Chan before approaching the hound on top of Changbin, grabbing her by the hair and throwing her off, Changbin struggling to pull himself up as he slipped in the blood that had coated the ground below him. Whose blood was that? 

He didn’t have time. The hound ran at him full speed, right into the fireplace that stung his back as he rammed into it. But that wasn’t going to get him to stop. He grabbed her back, flipping her quickly. 

She seemed surprised a moment before growling and taking a deep bite into Jisung’s arm, causing him to cry out. 

_ Shit.  _

“Jisung!” Changbin was pulling himself up, reaching down to grab a piece of his broken table. 

Jisung let the hound stay latched even if it fuckingn  _ hurt _ , he gave Changbin a nod as he held the hound in place, Changbin swinging the wood into the hounds head and knocking her to the ground. 

She growled for just a moment before Jisung snatched the wood from Changbin, smashing it down into the hounds face. 

The sound of breaking bone and squelching flesh could never get easier, but these hounds didn’t deserve his sympathy. Not right now. Perhaps not ever. 

“Jisung that’s enough...” Changbin breathed out, grabbing his wrist as Jisung held the wood up once more to bring down hard, “enough.” Jisung’s breaths were hard and staggered, but he listened, dropping the wooden piece to the ground. 

His socks were coated in black blood, and his own glowing goo was leaking from where the woman had taken a bite out of him. 

Changbin looked at Jisung, his breaths just as unsteady and pupils shaky. He had black blood running down the side of his head and from his nose, not to mention his arm was covered in cuts and bites, “What are you doing?”

“Saving your ass, clearly...” Jisung brought his hand to the side of Changbin’s head, the hound wincing as Jisung took deep breaths. 

“You didn’t have to...”

“Yes, I apparently did.” Jisung drew his hand away, “that’s all I can do right now.”

“You’re injured...”

“I’ll be fine. We heal fast.” Jisung ripped the bottom of his shirt, tying around his bite that looked worse than it actually was, “where the fuck is Chan?”

“I think he’s outside...” Changbin whispered, “he was fighting that woman but...” 

Jisung pushed past Changbin quickly, rushing out the back door to hear more low growls and the smell of burning filling his nose. 

Changbin rushed behind him, breath slightly better. His head wound must have been what had kept him from fighting as hard as Jisung was used to seeing. 

Jisung walked down the steps, eyes scanning the area. He could hear Chan's heartbeat. He wasn’t dead. He was still alive. 

The growls were too menacing. Jisung reached into the fire pit, taking a log into his grasp as he approached the shed slowly. He didn’t see any hounds, but that didn’t mean they weren’t there. 

Jisung could hear Changbin behind him, staying behind Jisung like he knew to stay out of his way. Good. 

_ Fuck.  _

Jisung reached the shed, the sound of growling and slurping filling Jisung’s ears as his eyes gravitated to the ground. 

_ Shit.  _

He was so glad that Chan was a Phoenix. 

A hound was settled right on top of Chan, teeth deep in the phoenix’s stomach. 

Jisung forgot how cruel tier ones and twos were. How cruel it was to leave a creature alive while eating. 

Changbin stay quiet as Jisung approached slowly, the hellhound moaning and eating like it was the best meal he’d ever tasted. 

Hounds were  _ sick _ . 

Jisung caught Chan's eye, the Phoenix looking at Jisung with worry and pain, though he couldn’t speak. Chan watched Jisung like a hawk as he rose the wood high above his head before giving the slightest nod. 

And he wasn’t sure how many times he’d hit this one. He could hear more growling in the background, but his focus was the hound whimpering as he smashed his head in, black blood coating his clothes and mixing with Chan’s blood and destroyed abdomen. 

Jisung was so fucking glad that Chan would be okay. Even in this state. 

Changbin crept around Jisung to crouch down to Chan as Jisung stopped his action, letting the wooden log fall to the ground as he examined the mess below. 

He’d killed three of them. Three hounds. 

_ Him. Alone.  _

Jisung couldn’t feast in his glory for long as he heard the snap of bone, eyes darting to Changbin who was slowly releasing the sides of Chan’s face. He’d snapped Chan’s neck. And perhaps It was out of kindness. Jisung couldn’t heal the man’s stomach. Not in that state. 

“Fuck...” Jisung whispered as Changbin shakily rose from his spot. 

“How many are left...” Changbin shuddered as he reached into his pocket to pull of a box of matches, watching Chan sorrowfully. 

“I don’t know... that was three. Three.” Jisung was still in awe. How had he killed three? He killed three tier one or two hounds?! Three?! 

“Where’s Minho...” 

“Inside...” Jisung pulled back as Changbin tossed the match down against the bloody corpse below their feet, Chan slowly igniting. 

“We should go... back inside. Hopefully they’ll leave him alone...” Changbin was more hurt than he’d let on. 

Jisung could still hear growling, but he couldn’t even pinpoint from where anymore. 

“Inside...” Changbin started past Jisung, making his way up the stairs as Jisung stared at the ignited corpse a moment more before directing his eyes to Changbin, “Jisung, inside!” Changbin called out before collapsing to the ground, taking deep breaths that worried Jisung considerably. 

“Changbin—.” Jisung started for the man before stopping dead in his tracks. 

A very low and very close growl. 

Jisung ripped his eyes from Changbin, eyes widening as a hound approached from behind the shed, stepping over the corpses at the ground before leaning down to pick up the same log Jisung had used to smash the other hounds head in. 

Shit. 

“Where is the prince?” The hound sounded agitated. Chan must have fought this one too, judging by the burns along his arms and in his clothes. 

Jisung scoffed, stepping back slowly. He just needed to reach the pit again. 

“You’re pretty strong for a slug.” The hound spat, smacking the log against his hand like it was a baseball bat. 

“I already killed three of you, what’s one more.” Jisung spat back, the hound smirking in front of him. 

“You killed a bunch of tier twos.”

_ Shit _ . 

“Have you ever killed a one?”

“Jisung—.” Changbin had turned, struggling to move. What the fuck had happened to him? Jisung hadn’t even been able to examine Changbin’s wounds. But Jisung knew they must’ve been bad. 

“Where is he,  _ Jisung? _ ” The hound mocked. 

Jisung panicked, turning to reach into the pit for another log before getting a firm whack to the back, sending him to the ground. He hadn’t expected a hit  _ that  _ hard. Nor had he expected a foot on his back, pressing down so hard that he was sure the hound could break his spine. 

“I’ll ask one more time, where’s the prince? Is he inside?” The hound spat, running the wood down Jisung’s back as Jisung struggled to breathe under the weight. 

Jisung glanced to Changbin, the hound on his feet and snarling towards the other before giving Jisung a worried look. 

Changbin couldn’t take this hound. And on further speculation, Jisung could finally see why. And he understood why he hadn’t noticed it before. 

There was blood running down Changbin’s side in thick globs, Changbin’s hand moving to cup over a wound hidden against his black t-shirt. His fucking side was torn open. 

_ They were going to die.  _

Jisung couldn’t even think as Changbin rushed the hound, relief filling Jisung as their enemy removed his foot from Jisung’s back. 

But it was temporary. As Jisung caught himself and turned himself onto his back, leaning up on his elbows, he could hear Changbin cry out in a way he’d never heard the elder cry before. 

Panic rushed through Jisung as Changbin collapsed onto the ground. His heartbeat was still there. He wasn’t dead. He wasn’t dead. 

Jisung had to remind himself that he wasn’t dead. Whatever the hound had done had only knocked Changbin out. 

Changbin was fine. He'd be fine. 

But was Jisung?

Jisung crawled back as the hound directed attention back to him, a sly smirk across his face as he threw his log aside. He seemed more determined to tear Jisung apart with his hands. 

_ Jisung was going to die.  _

Jisung panicked as he hit the stairs behind him, watching in horror as the hound snarled at him, ready to pounce. 

_ And then everything got worse.  _

In the chaos of scents and sounds, Jisung hadn’t noticed the one thing that mattered. 

_ Minho.  _

Horror filled Jisung’s chest as the hound was knocked back with a piece of the broken table, Minho holding the piece in front of him as he shakily stepped in front of Jisung. 

_ No no no.  _

“You must be the little prince, I can see your marks.” The hellhound laughed as he spit black blood from his mouth. 

_ Marks? Minho's wrists? _

Minho’s heartbeat was erratic. Maybe worse than ever. Jisung struggled to pull himself up, his back so sore as he climbed up the steps and steadied himself, “Minho... what are you doing?”

“Stay back...” Minho’s voice was so rocky, mixed with frantic breaths. 

Jisung tried to pull himself off the wall he’d managed to pull himself up against, nearly stumbling to the ground as he watched the hound and Minho. He felt useless. 

Minho held a hand back against Jisung, “don’t.” The elder warned before taking a step forward, the hound taking a step back in response. 

“Minho, please—.”

Minho didn’t listen. He swung the piece hard, catching the hound off guard who took a direct hit to the jaw. Honestly, Minho threw Jisung off too. Minho wasn’t violent. He’d never seen Minho have to put up a fight. And he was scared to see how things would turn out. And he badly wanted to move. But he could barely calm his heart. And the hounds pressure at his back from moments ago had winded him. 

“Come on, little prince.” The hound laughed before Minho took another swing, the hound grabbing the wood and tossing it aside. 

Minho’s chest was going to explode. Jisung pushed himself off the wall, forcing himself towards the hound and Minho before a new panic filled his chest. 

The hound had rushed Minho, claws out and ready. 

Minho had panicked. 

And Jisung could feel his own panic rising to a new extreme the moment Minho had hit the ground. 

The hellhound had slashed Minho’s throat open. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😌 HAPPY NEW YEAR HEHEHEHEH.


	8. 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are any mistakes I’m so sorry! I tried to edit and my heads been kinda ahhh today so I hope I didn’t make any uh... outlandish mistakes? 
> 
> Thank you again for reading and this chapter is less stress inducing I promise!

* * *

Jisung’s world came crashing down almost as fast as Minho did. His goal. His one goal had been to protect Minho. And he hadn’t even done that right. 

He had to move fast, Jisung picked up the wood that had been in Minho’s grasp moments before, the hellhound coming at him almost too fast for Jisung to keep up with. But Jisung was faster. 

And Jisung was pissed. 

Right through his chest. The wood pierced the man right through his chest, his eyes opening in shock as claws sank into Jisung’s shoulders. And it hurt. But Jisung couldn’t focus on that. 

The hellhound fell harder than Minho had, choking out black blood that Jisung would have loved to watch had it not been for Minho’s glowing throat. 

Minho. 

Jisung rushed to the glow worm on the ground, tearing more of his own shirt to press against his throat. It was too thin. Jisung panicked, pulling his shirt off from his pained body before pressing it against the slime-covered wound. 

He was watching Jisung, eyes alert and breath frantic. His heartbeat was off any chart Jisung had ever seen. 

“Calm... please calm.” Jisung whimpered, watching Minho’s face closely as the man’s blood ran to the grass below. 

“Jisung...”

“Calm down!” Jisung yelled at him, eyes straining with tears and body shaking. 

He didn’t want to lose Minho. He wasn’t a doctor. He didn’t even know how bad this was. 

And there was nothing Jisung could even do to fix this. Nothing at all. 

“I love you... please focus on me.” Jisung sobbed, pulling Minho’s head into his lap as he traced fingers down the man’s arm. 

Minho  _ was _ focused on him, but that didn’t stop Jisung from whimpering in anguish. He couldn’t control his emotions. He felt sticky everywhere, blood, saliva, and tears running down his body. And he couldn’t stop it. 

“Love you too, brat.” The older man managed with a soft laugh, bringing a hand to pet Jisung’s face before his fingers grazed down Jisung’s shoulder where he’d been punctured by the man’s claws, slight sensation running through his shoulder. 

_ No _ . 

Minho was trying to heal him. 

Jisung shrugged him off, “don’t waste your energy... don’t do that.” 

Maybe Jisung’s heart would explode. He felt so alone, sitting in the backyard surrounded by broken bodies and silence. 

It sucked that Changbin and Seungmin’s neighbors wouldn’t help them. He knew why, but it stung. It stung so badly. This whole planet stung. It had always stung. 

This planet was a cancer. And Jisung didn’t want to live there anymore. 

“Minho... I’m so sorry I couldn’t protect you.”

“You... did.” Minho sighed, his breaths jagged as Jisung held the cloth firmly. 

Jisung shook his head, tears fogging his vision as he watched the man below him, “I didn’t... stop talking. Please don’t strain yourself, Minho. I can’t heal you I have no... I can’t.”

Minho just watched Jisung closely, lashes fluttering and fingertips moving back to Jisung’s arm. 

“Minho I said stop—.”

“Hand?”

Jisung sputtered out a sob as he pulled one of his hands from Minho’s neck to grab his hand tight, thankful that Minho still had a strong enough grasp. 

“I’m okay... I’ll be okay.” Minho whispered, his heart rate just as frantic as it had been the entire time. 

“No more talking...”

Jisung wasn’t sure how much time had gone by, and frankly that terrified him. He’d held Minho’s hand the entire time, not knowing what to do as the sound of moving from behind him caused him to rip his eyes from Minho who had been struggling to stay awake, capturing the rising Phoenix behind. 

“Chan...” Jisung’s throat was sore, and as Chan pulled himself up and wiped ash from his body, he paused, eyes wide as he scanned the yard. 

And then the Phoenix was beside him, moving Jisung from Minho’s neck to pull the shirt away, cursing aloud before cradling the back of Minho’s neck in one hand as he slipped his arm underneath of his back, “Jisung, we have to sit him up.”

Jisung allowed Chan to move Minho despite the older protesting with a soft whine. And Jisung would have listened to Minho if he didn’t trust Chan. 

“I don’t know what to do... I don’t feel good. I killed them all but I feel bad. I don’t know—” Jisung whispered, watching Chan take over the pressure at Minho’s neck. 

“You killed them?” Chan shot Jisung a worried look before glancing across the yard, “Is Changbin alive, Jisung?”

Jisung glanced over to the hellhound who hadn’t moved in too long, “it’s hard to tell the scent is so messy... I just—.”

“Please check. I’ve got him. Go check on Changbin, please.”

Jisung hated to pry himself from Minho, but he managed to crawl himself to Changbin, brushing his fingers through the hellhound's hair before nudging him lightly, “Changbin...?”

Jisung could feel slow breaths against his palm as he moved his hand under the man’s nose, thank god. 

“He’s okay...” Jisung choked out as he examined Chan holding Minho upright. 

“Can you carry him?”

“I can’t get up I...”

“Okay, I’m going to take Minho inside.”

Jisung whined at that. 

“Everything’s going to be okay, Jisung...” Chan examined the yard again, awe in his eyes before he pulled himself up, cradling Minho carefully, Minho’s head rolling back slightly. 

“Chan is he—.”

“He’s tired. Jisung, he’s fine. He’ll be fine, don’t panic.” Chan whispered calmly before making his way up the steps into the house. 

Jisung felt useless beside Changbin. He felt frozen in fear. He couldn’t believe what had happened. And his chest was hurting so badly. 

Minho wasn’t okay. Chan was lying to him. Jisung saw all the blood. Minho was  _ not  _ okay. 

Jisung stared at his hands, holographic blood costing them and running down his arms. He used to think their blood was beautiful and pretty, but right now he hated it. He hated not knowing who’s blood he was wearing amongst everything. The black could have been from the hounds he killed, or it could have been from Changbin. And the holographic blood could have been his. But it could have been Minho’s too. 

Jisung felt sick. And tired. He was exhausted. He felt so numb and terrified and he wasn’t sure why. He’d never felt  _ this  _ bad before. 

“Chan...”

Chan approached Jisung with a blanket draped around him, hand ruffling Jisung’s hair calmly, “you need to get some rest.”

“I wanna sleep next to him... can I please?” Jisung begged, tears coating his cheeks, “where is he? Chan where is Minho?”

Chan frowned, pulling Jisung off of the ground. He’d never felt more pain. His back was screaming along with his shoulders. And that bite was deep enough to do damage that would take awhile to heal properly. 

Chan had put Minho upstairs in their bed, blankets wrapped around him. Jisung felt horribly sad the moment Chan helped him into the bed, Jisung moving as close as he could without injuring Minho any further. 

“Please calm down, Jisung.” Chan helped pull the blanket around Jisung, “you’re heightened because of the bond... but you have to calm down a bit. Your heart rate...”

“I’ll be okay... I just wanted to be with him. I just...”

Chan frowned, “I’m going to get Changbin now... please calm yourself.”

Once Chan left Jisung broke down in his spot, bitterly sobbing as the man he loved lay silent beside him. Maybe it was the bond making him so emotional and crushed. But he couldn’t help it. He loved Minho. And Minho was hurt. He was hurt badly. His breath was shallow and Jisung could see the blood running through the bandage Chan had quickly put there. 

He was terrified. So terrified that he passed out, fingers laced with Minho as the calmness overtook him. 

——

Chan sat in the living room, brushing his fingers slowly through Changbin’s hair. He was worried. Of course he was worried. He was physically okay. He was always going to be okay. But his friends were not. 

Somehow Jisung had taken down four hellhounds. Chan wasn’t sure how. Especially since he hadn’t been able to handle the three that had ganged up on him outside... How did Jisung kill four of them? A tier one at that? 

Chan took a deep breath, watching Changbin close. Not even Changbin had been able to handle the hounds. And Changbin  _ was  _ a tier one. And a hound. How had Jisung... 

He couldn’t focus. Chan kept his eyes on his friends painfully shallow breaths before the sound of the door had him alert, eyes darting with anxiety before calming as he saw Seungmin’s familiar face. 

Seungmin wasn’t as happy to see Chan though. Seungmin took one look at the living room and completely lost it, rushing over to Changbin wordlessly, eyes darting from Chan to the floor and back to Changbin. 

“He’s alive...” Chan mustered as Seungmin took Changbin’s hand into his own, pressing kisses along the hounds knuckle. 

“What the fuck happened?” Seungmin breathed out, rocking softly as he held Changbin’s hand, “what the hell, Chan...” Seungmin’s eyes met the two bodies that were in his home. One by the fireplace and one closer to the door, “Oh my god...”

“There are two more outside.”

“Did you—.”

“Jisung killed them.”

Seungmin’s face was full of worry, but Chan could only focus for seconds as he pulled himself from his spot, giving a slight bow to the district ruler who was stepping over debris. 

“Where is Jisung? And Minho?” Hyunjin asked calmly, Chan noticing his crown wasn’t at his head. 

“Upstairs...”

“Wait, can you heal—.”

“Minho needs him more than Changbin.” Chan choked out, Hyunjin’s eyes widening with panic, “if you don’t hurry, he’s going to die.”

Seungmin’s mouth gaped, “wait before you... is he okay?! Changbin?”

Chan nodded, “Changbin is my best friend... believe me when I say Minho needs Hyunjin right now.”

He was worried about the glow worm, he really was. Minho’s heart rate was all over the place. And he had lied to Jisung. He wasn’t sure what to do with Minho. But worrying Jisung would only skyrocket the poor man’s heart. And Chan did not want Jisung dying from stress. 

“How’s Jisung?” Hyunjin asked as he pulled the door open, taking a deep breath as they entered the silent room. 

Jisung was asleep, curled up close with Minho, who did not look well at all. 

“Shit...” Hyunjin made his way to Minho, placing the back of his hand across Minho’s forehead in worry, “he’s so warm...” Hyunjin looked at Jisung with worry before sliding his bag from his shoulders, “I didn’t expect... this, but I brought some medicine that should help.”

“Jisung... he’s okay by the way.”

“How the hell did he take out four of them?” Hyunjin asked as he took out a tub of pink goo, prying the bandage from Minho’s throat, “Jesus Christ...”

“I was... I wasn’t awake for any of this. I was rising.” Chan admitted, “I just woke up and Jisung was the only one who was awake...”

“You died?” Hyunjin asked worriedly, rubbing the pink substance along the man’s throat, “Jisung was alone?”

“He told me that he killed them all.” Chan whispered, watching the pink substance melt against the wound at Minho’s neck slowly, “Changbin... maybe he helped with that tier one but judging by his own wounds and the fact he was struggling inside with one of the hounds... I’m not so sure. I caught a glimpse of them kill the one who was...” Chan took a deep breath, “eating me. I wanted to warn them about the last but I couldn’t speak...”

“Are you alright?” Hyunjin asked calmly, brushing a long strand of dark hair behind his ear. 

Chan nodded, “it’s not my first time dying...”

Hyunjin studied Chan close, “it must’ve still been scary...”

“I’m fine. Are they okay?”

“Minho... I hope he’ll be okay. It looks worse than it is I think, but I really don’t know how bad it is personally. He seems to be breathing okay... he just lost a lot of blood and he’s really really hot.”

“Is there anything I can do?”

Hyunjin shook his head as he moved to Jisung’s side, examine the younger glow worm before nudging him cautiously, “Jisung?”

“He’s been out since I left him up here... I think.”

“Jisung, it’s Hyunjin.”

Jisung stirred slowly, eyes parting slowly as he captured Hyunjin in his eyes, “Hyunjin?”

Chan watched as the younger glow worm rose slowly, eyes filling with tears again, “is Minho—.”

“He’s fine.” Chan answered quickly, “Hyunjin put something on him.”

“Are you sure?”

Hyunjin shot Chan a look before settling beside Jisung, taking the pink goo and tapping Jisung’s shoulders, the younger man whining out as if it was stinging. 

“He’s fine, Jisung.” Hyunjin whispered, “I’m going to help your friend downstairs and I’ll be back up to talk later, okay?”

Jisung took a deep breath, eyes leaking luminous tears as he nodded, “okay...”

Hyunjin nodded for Chan to follow as he rose up from his spot at the bed, closing the door behind once Chan was in the hallway. 

“Is he okay?” Chan asked softly, “I hate lying but—.”

“No. He’s not exactly okay. The medicine will help but everything else is going to be up to him. There’s not much I can do right now and I’m not a doctor. It doesn’t look as bad but... he’s just really warm.”

“You’re aware that Minho is a prince, right?”

Hyunjin nodded, “I’m his guard. We came here together.” The man whispered before starting down the stairs, the pink tub in his grasp while Chan followed. 

Chan didn’t want to press any more questions, so he didn’t. He settled at the couch, staring at the broken furniture and blood all over the floor, cringing at the black goo that caked Changbin’s side as Hyunjin pulled his shirt up. 

“This isn’t great...” Hyunjin sigh as he smeared the pink along the man’s wound before taking Changbin’s tatted arm into his hand, spreading the pink along the cuts, “he’s going to be in a lot of pain when he wakes up. The slime will literally start pulling his wound back together. So it’ll hurt like hell.”

“Will he be okay?” Seungmin asked similarly to Jisung. 

“Yeah. He’s not too bad. He’s just going to be really upset. So keep an eye on him...” Hyunjin glanced to the corpses behind them, “how many do you think are left?

“There were only four to my knowledge. But there sounded like way more the past few days.” Chan answered. 

“Okay... lock the doors and board that smashed window. Board everything. If there are more they’ll come.”

“What about the bodies?”

“Bring the other two inside. Make meals out of them.” Hyunjin whispered as he stepped over debris to grab the arm of the woman that had attacked Chan earlier, dragging her limp corpse towards the kitchen. 

Chan gave Seungmin a worried look before doing the same with the other corpse at the ground. 

This felt sick. And twisted. But what choice did they have? 

——

Jisung figured Hyunjin and Chan were lying. As he stood in the bathroom, watching as his wound pieced together slowly he couldn’t help but ignore himself in the mirror. 

He didn’t understand what had happened. He did, but then he didn’t. He’d been there. He’d lived it. He’d seen it. But it didn’t feel real. 

Jisung pulled away from the mirror, running his fingers through his wet hair. He hadn’t been able to focus on his shower much. But he knew he needed to have one. He was caked in so much blood that... it was only fair to Minho when he woke up. 

_ Minho _ . 

Every time Jisung thought about Minho his heart would tense, and his chest would tighten up so badly he could barely breathe. 

What would he do if Minho died? 

He wouldn’t be able to do it. He loved him. He’d always loved him. Minho was  _ his  _ person. He couldn’t live without him, and he wouldn’t. 

Jisung wasn’t... he wasn’t his mother. He didn’t want anyone else. He only wanted Minho. 

“Hey Jisung,”

Jisung turned, Chan standing behind in the bedroom with a plate of warm food that Jisung could only think would be hellhound. 

“I’m not hungry...”

“On some planets... the victor eats their enemy. Kind of like a glory thing...” Chan whispered softly, “come eat with me?”

“Chan...”

“Maybe the smell of food will wake Minho.”

Minho...

Jisung reluctantly followed, towel around his waist as he sat on the bed with Chan, keeping an eye out if Minho stirred at all. 

“I’ve never had a hellhound...”

“It’s a once in a lifetime thing... I’ve never had hellhound either.”

“Is it good?”

“Let’s see.” Chan took a fork to a chunk of meat, holding it up to Jisung’s mouth, the younger man parting his lips for the squishy meat. 

_ Hellhound.  _

“It’s tender. It’s not the best...” Jisung admitted as Chan took a bite, scrunching his nose, “it’s also... cooked.”

“On my old planet... we only ate food that was cooked.”

Jisung sighed at that. 

“This planet is... fairly savage.” Chan whispered. 

“You kill too...”

“I’m not saying I’m better than anyone else. I’m just stating that this planet is very... it’s just savage. Cruel.”

“It’s my home.”

“When you and Minho get married, what if he wants to leave?”

“Chan...”

“I’m serious.”

Jisung took a glimpse at Minho, “I don’t know...”

“He’ll wake up. Changbin woke up a few minutes ago actually. He’s really dazed but... alive.” Chan took a forkful of hellhound to his lips, chewing calmly, “I don’t think I like mutt meat.”

Jisung laughed at that despite his fluctuating heart rhythm, “it’s not the best... no wonder they’re at the top. They taste like shit.”

Chan smiled before looking Minho over, placing the plate at the bed as he seemed to study Minho closely, “what all happened? How’d he get hurt?”

“He... he came out to protect me. I was on the ground and that hound had me in the worst position... Minho came out and hit him with a piece of the coffee table...” Jisung’s eyes gravitated to Minho’s face before inevitably looking at the tears in his neck, “he... the hound just lashed at him.”

“How did you kill all of them?”

_ All of them.  _

Jisung gave Chan a sorrowful look as Hyunjin appeared at the door, tapping his knuckle softly. 

“Has he woken up yet?”

Chan got off the bed, patting Jisung’s hair before exiting the room as Hyunjin moved to take his spot, sliding the plate off of the bed and onto the bedside table. 

“No...” Jisung whispered as he looked Hyunjin in the eye, “he hasn’t woken up at all, but his heart isn’t so bad...” Jisung reached for Minho’s hand, pressing small kisses to the man’s knuckle. 

Hyunjin watched Minho for a moment before giving Jisung a small smile, “so you’re finally together, huh?

“Yeah, we are. Honestly this whole situation kind of... it helped. I just want to take him home now.”

“I want to take Minho home too...”

Jisung felt the hesitation in Hyunjin’s voice. And it made his stomach turn. 

“Take him home, to the district?”

Hyunjin paused, hesitating again, he parted his lips and struggled for words. 

“Hyunjin...”

Hyunjin gave Jisung a worried look, eyebrows furrowing. 

“No.”

Jisung’s heart skipped a beat. Maybe twenty. 

“I want to take him back to  _ our  _ home. Back to our planet.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for starting this journey with me. ✨ if you enjoyed kudos and comments are always appreciated! If you want to yell at me I’m on Twitter and CC 💛
> 
> A L S O 
> 
> I don’t know why on earth I have to do this but please do not reupload my work under any circumstances. If you’d like to for any reason please message me first, do not reupload my work. If you see my works on wattpad please report them, I will never grant permission for wattpad.  
> [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/skzorcism)  
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/Str4y)


End file.
